ATEM: Faraón de Egipto
by MarBere123
Summary: Estando a pocos días de coronarse como Faraón, Atem es capturado por antiguos habitantes de Kul Elna y vendido al reino Hitita como venganza contra su padre. En su cautiverio, conoce a Yugi, un viajero que se ve encarcelado por "causar disturbios" y que también busca la forma de escapar lo antes posible para encontrarse con alguien. ¿Qué le deparará el destino a Atem?
1. Remanentes de Kul Elna

**_¡Historia Vaseshipping! Esta es mi... ¿segunda historia? En realidad vendría a ser la primera, porque las otras son solo one-shots..., pero bueno. Está basada en el antiguo Egipto del universo de YGO! DM mezclado con el real. Ahora, se calcula que Atem es del año 1000 a.C más o menos, pero yo lo estoy ubicando a 1100 o 1200 a.C más o menos. También me estoy basando un poco en Spirit, ya saben, la película animada del caballo, aunque es realmente mínimo ya que cambia mucho._**

 ** _Descargo de responsabilidad: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece (¿qué pasaría si lo fuera?... ni yo lo sé, probablemente muuuuchas cosas 7u7), tampoco Spirit (esta película es perfecta)._**

 ** _No entiendo por qué se hace lo anterior si es FANfiction._**

 ** _Pero bueno... ¡comencemos!_**

 **Ah, sí, perdonen si hay algún error ortográfico, la app de esta aplicación no me dice si presioné mal alguna letra o algo así.**

Las reuniones que solicitaba su padre siempre eran escasas. El Faraón Aknankanon siempre había sido un hombre ocupado, no había excepciones, ni siquiera tratándose de su hijo elegido como el próximo heredero.

Por eso, era muy raro que el mismo Faraón haya mandado a llamarlo y se hizo mucho más extraña la situación cuando, al ser abiertas las puertas del salón, descubrió que no solo estaba su padre ahí, sino también los sacerdotes más importantes del momento: los guardianes de los artículos del milenio.

Frunciendo el ceño, el joven príncipe cruzó lo que quedaba del espacio para llegar a su propio trono real.

"¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta reunión, padre?" quiso saber.

Su trono todavía era más pequeño que el del Faraón actual, pero no habían distinciones entre la majestuosidad de cada uno.

Aknankanon asintió a su hijo y observó a la corte. Los guardianes de los artículos del milenio se miraron entre sí, quizás buscando quién debía ser el indicado para hablar.

Y después de lo que parecieron muchas discusiones silenciosas, el afortunado elegido resultó ser Shimon, quien también era el tutor y el principal asistente del príncipe Atem.

"Ejem," se aclaró la garganta, como si nadie le estuviera prestando atención, lo cual era totalmente incierto. "Príncipe Atem, después de platicarlo mucho entre nosotros y de consultarlo con su majestad, creemos que es el momento preciso para que tome como esposa a una de sus concubinas."

Atem alzó una ceja y miró a su padre.

"¿Es eso cierto, padre? ¿Considera que es el momento perfecto para que me case?"

Aknankanon asintió.

"Hijo mío, mi tiempo en esta vida no será eterno y tu coronación esta próxima, los demás imperios y reinos no nos han molestado en mucho tiempo y dudo que lo hagan ahora, ¿qué mejor momento habría, si no ahora?" contestó.

"Pero una esposa no es vital para gobernar, ¿o sí?" replicó el príncipe. "Además, ¿a quién tienen en sus mentes como para decirme todo esto tan repentinamente? ¿Quién los ha convencido para tomar tal decisión?"

"Absolutamente nadie, mi príncipe," fue Isis quien tomó la palabra. "Pero como ha dicho su majestad, incluso ni con el poder de mi collar puedo ver desastres cercanos. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que el futuro en estos momentos es completamente incierto. No hay mejor tiempo que los días previos a su coronación."

"Y si me permite hablar, su majestad," pidió Seto, quien continuó después de que el Faraón asintió. "Considero que la joven Teana es la mejor opción para el matrimonio."

Un silencio sepulcral cubrió la sala. Los ojos de Atem se abrieron de par en par. Teana era, de hecho, una de sus concubinas, pero no sentía más que amistad por ella. Incluso menos que eso.

Sabía que el matrimonio no siempre era bendecido con amor, como había sido el caso de su padre, pero hacerle eso a ella...

"Me niego," rechazó Atem con voz firme.

Seto no cambió la inexpresividad de su rostro, solo la dirigió al príncipe en vez de al Faraón.

"Mis disculpas, mi príncipe, ¿pero podría saber la razón de su rechazo?" pidió.

Atem apretó los labios en una fina línea consciente de que su padre lo estaba observando —o quizás _probando_ — y asintió.

"Teana, sin duda, es audaz, valiente y ha sido bendecida con belleza; pero sigue siendo nativa del reino Hitita, tomarla como esposa supondría una humillación tanto a ella como a su país y, por ende, podría provocar una guerra tan catastrófica que ni siquiera el collar del milenio es capaz de ver," declaró.

"Sin embargo, mi Príncipe, ¿no es eso mejor?" tomó Shada la palabra. "La joven Teana, según he escuchado, es hija de uno de los consejeros más cercanos del rey de Hitita; ellos no atacarían mientras ella esté aquí."

"O podrían desentenderse completamente y tomarlo como excusa para el ataque," sugirió Majad, quizás intentando ayudar a Atem de alguna forma.

Seto miró a Mahad con un desprecio camuflado, ellos podían ser similares en muchos aspectos y creencias, pero era por esa misma razón que no se llevaban bien.

Shimon se volvió a aclarar la garganta.

"Debo tomar una posición neutral en este caso," mencionó y miró al Faraón. "¿Y usted, su alteza?"

Atem también miró a su padre, tratando de transmitirle sus _no_ sentimientos por Teana.

Pero una cosa eran sus sentimientos y otra muy diferente los deberes del reino y lo que lo favorecía.

Atem estaba consciente de ese pensamiento.

"Atem, deberás casarte antes de que seas el Faraón," ordenó Aknankanon, pero no dio tiempo a que Seto disfrutara de su victoria. "Tienes hasta el día antes de tu coronación para decidir quién será tu futura reina, ¿entendido?"

Sabiendo que no podía ir en contra de la decisión de su padre, a Atem no le quedó más opción que aceptar en silencio.

Hacía mucho que había asumido que ese día llegaría sí o sí, pero nunca había estado realmente preparado. ¿De verdad sería capaz de encontrar a alguien dentro de los próximos días? ¿Y tenía que ser necesariamente una de sus concubinas? No es que se haya fijado mucho en ese tema, aparte de Teana, ni siquiera podía decir que _conocía_ realmente a las mujeres con las que había disfrutado en algún momento.

 _¡Oh, Ra! ¿Qué debo hacer?,_ se preguntó en un grito mental.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo van los magos en entrenamiento?" preguntó su padre sacándolo de su espacio mental.

"La mayoría va bien, su majestad, aunque debo admitir que hay unos más talentosos que otros, ¿no es así, Mahad?" comentó Isis con una sonrisa digna de ser llamada 'maternal'.

Mahad asintió.

"Sí, Isis ha sabido guiarlos por un muy buen camino, no me sorprendería que muy pronto nos superasen en algún ámbito," contestó el guardián del anillo del milenio con una sonrisa pacífica.

Quizás todos sabían a qué punto estaba intentando llegar el Faraón Aknankanon. Atem apretó los dientes por la frustración, él no podía interrumpir a su padre aun cuando era lo que quería hacer.

No podía ir en contra de sus órdenes.

No podía decirle lo que en verdad pensaba cuando estaban en público.

No podía _no ser_ el príncipe en presencia del Faraón.

 _Ese_ era el poder del Faraón.

"¿Y tú, Mahad? ¿Has guiado a uno en particular?" quiso saber el Faraón.

La mirada de la mayoría de los presentes —por no decir _todos—_ cayó a un punto invisible sobre el suelo, la pared o mesa.

Inclusive Seto se abstuvo de mencionar o comentar algo indebido, y eso era algo grande que decir.

"Me temo que no, su majestad," respondió con un tono monótono y una expresión apacible.

El Faraón lo observó por unos cuantos segundos antes de suspirar.

"Ya ha pasado un tiempo _considerable,_ ¿no lo creen así, mis demás sacerdotes?" cuestionó en un tono severo. "¿No lo crees así, Atem?"

Se quedó en silencio.

Un momento, ¿estaba esperando a que contestara?

Atem lo miró imperturbable, de todas las cosas que podría haber hecho o dicho su padre, sin duda en ese momento había tocado un nervio muy _sensible_ dentro de él y de Mahad. ¿Los estaba castigando por algo?

"No tengo palabras que puedan expresar cortesmente lo que creo, padre," lo retó.

Una sonrisa cruzó por su mente, pero se ocultó en su mirada. Aun ausunte, _ella_ causaba mucho alboroto.

"Hermano, pienso que es un tema irrelevante el que estamos tratando," opinó Aknadin, quizás el único aparte del Faraón que no había tenido alguna reacción eapecial frente al cambio de tema. "¿Qué tienen que ver los magos aprendices con el matrimonio del joven príncipe?"

Segundos de silencio, _otra vez._

"Eso me gustaría saber," contestó Aknankanon en un suspiro y se encogió de hombros, sin importarle explicar su comentario. "Solo me parece una desgracia que mi mejor mago no tenga un aprendiz en la actualidad."

Todos asintieron, a excepción de Mahad, Isis y Atem; quienes mantuvierin la supuesta impasibilidad.

"Bien, entonces declaro esta sesión como terminada. Todos pueden retirarse," declaró el Faraón golpeando su palma contra el brazo de su trono, ocasionando un ruido seco y sin eco.

Los sacerdotes procedieron a irse, cada uno detrás de otro, no dignándose a cruzar miradas con el Faraón.

Atem suspiró.

"¿Ahora me puedes explicar a qué se debió _realmente_ todo esto, padre?" pidió.

Aknankanon no lo miró.

"Solo quiero que mi hijo pueda tener a alguien en quien apoyarse cuando yo no esté," dijo levantándose. "Cuando el Faraón anterior a mí, tu abuelo y mi padre, falleció; fue tu madre quien me dio fuerzas para continuar y, cuando ella dejó esta vida, fuiste tú quien me impulsó a seguir. Atem, quiero que puedas tener un apoyo emocional como los que yo tuve y tengo."

"¿En serio? ¿Y a qué vino el tema del aprendiz de Mahad?" cuestionó.

"Pienso que no te has abierto realmente a ninguna otra joven, Atem. Deberías pensar en ello, tienes que hacerlo, el futuro de todo _Kemet_ cae sobre tus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo no. Pueden decir todo lo que quieran sobre los faraones, pero al final no solo somos nosotros quienes gobernamos, sino que requerimos muchas veces de la ayuda de gente en la que confiamos," Aknankanon comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a su hijo. "Tú y también Mahad, ambos deben superar el _mismo tema_ antes de que más tiempo pase."

Y con ello, dejó la sala real.

Atem apretó los puños fuertemente y presionó sus propios dientes.

¿Cómo podía pedirle un cierre a _ese_ tema, si él mismo había impedido la solución del asunto?

Quería a su padre. Lo amaba, pero no podía hacerse el ciego frente a los pecados que había cometido.

Lo amaba, pero no buscaba ser como él.

~•~

La noche cayó sobre Egipto y con ello la luna llena se lavantó, iluminando débilmente todo el reino que Atem lograba ver desde la comodidad de su balcón.

El viento cálido agitaba su cabello y levantaba ligeramente su capa. Algunos insectos nocturnos interrumpían la paz de la noche con sus zumbidos y de vez en cuando se podían oir pasos y voces fuera de sus apocentos.

Atem suspiró.

Estratégicamente, Teana era una muy buena opción como esposa y reina, pero no era la única. Su padre había previsto su rechazo a la propuesta y por eso le había dejado escoger.

Le había dado opciones y ambos sabían que debía escoger la mejor para el reino.

 _Qué desafortunado_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Atem no había conocido a nadie que se robara su corazón tal y como lo había hecho su madre con su padre, mucho menos alguien dentro de la realeza.

Era tan raro, ni siquiera se sentía realmente cómodo hablando con cualquier mujer.

Miró la noche por un tiempo más. Tenía sueño, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de dormir.

Decidió que quizás dar un paseo nocturno dentro de los terrenos del palacio sería bueno.

Salió de sus apocentos e impidió que los guardias lo acompañaran. No quería su _innecesaria_ presencia por el momento.

Los establos estaban silenciosos a esas horas de la noche. Su bello caballo blanco lo esperaba siempre entre los primeros cuadriláteros.

Un relincho de saludo llenó sus oídos y Atem sonrió mientras le colocaba una mano sobre la frente.

"Al menos tú no me presionas a nada," le dijo, a lo que el caballo resopló como respuesta.

Atem tomó uno de los cepillos que descansaba sobre el borde de la pared y comenzó a peinar la crin de su caballo. Se suponía que aquello era parte del trabajo de los sirvientes, pero a él no le molestaba hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Después de todo era _su_ caballo.

 _¡KLAG!_

Oyó algo. Su cuerpo se paralizó por unos segundos y su caballo relinchó con ansiedad.

Lo calmó con unas cuantas palabras y caricias, y entonces miró hacia fuera del establo. ¿Sería algún guardia?

Suspiró y empezó a caminar. Ni siquiera podía estar solo cuando quería estarlo.

Cuando salió, no vio a nadie a los alrededores y su ceño se frunció. Avanzó otro poco hasta llegar a la esquina del establo y volvió a mirar.

Nada.

¿Habría sido su imaginación?

 _¡PLAP!_

Esta vez no dudó del sonido, sobretodo porque fue su cabeza la que lo provocó al mismo tiempo que un agudo dolor se exparcía por el resto de su cuerpo.

Atem se tambaleó e intentó sostenerse del lateral del establo, pero su mirada lo engañó y cayó de frente al suelo antes de poder hacer algo más.

Su visión estaba borrosa y sus ojos somnolientos, pero sus oídos siguieron funcionando por un rato más.

 _"Hacer esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé,"_ dijo alguien.

 _"Desaparecer a su hijo será una angustia totalmente desesperante. Suficiente para vengarnos del Faraón. Ahora sabrá lo que muchas personas sintieron cuando destruyó Kul Elna,"_ contestó otro, ira aumentando con cada una de sus palabras.

 _¿Kul Elna?_ , se preguntó Atem. Conocía ese nombre, lo había escuchado en algún momento.

Sin embargo no pudo pensarlo mucho, el golpe había sido demasiado certero para su bien.

 _"Me pregunto cuánto nos pagará el reino Hitita por el Príncipe enemigo..."_


	2. Hitita

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 2

La siguiente vez que Atem abrió los ojos, ya no estaba tirado en el suelo frente a los establos de su palacio, sino echado sobre unas maderas que suponía, por el ruido de los cascos de los caballos contra el suelo, era una carreta.

Sus labios estaban oprimidos por una tela ajustada y sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda con una gruesa soga.

Aunque sus ojos todavía no lograban enfocar bien su alrededor debido a la oscuridad, podía decir fácilmente que era una carreta pequeña, cubierta del sol con una tela gruesa y oscura.

A su lado habían algunos bolsos tirados o quizás ropajes, los cuales pudo sentir al estirar las piernas.

Lentamente, como si estuviera probando sus límites, Atem comenzó a sentarse. Por supuesto, no fue tan sencillo como cuando uno puede usar sus brazos para impulsarse, pero tampoco fue una tarea díficil. De cierta forma, los baches que lo hacían rebotar contra los laterales ayudaron.

Sabiendo que debía haber algún lugar por el cual había entrado, Atem volvió a mirar alrededor. Hacia el frente de donde estaba era una opción obvia, pero seguramente las personas que lo habían capturado se encontraban ahí. A sus lados solo habían laterales sellados con la tela y a su espalda una pequeña corriente de viento.

 _Un momento,_ se dijo y miró hacia atrás.

Había una rendija a la cual había estado tapando. Atem se movió un poco y dejó que la luz de la mañana se colara por el espacio entre tela y tela.

Forzando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse, asomó uno por aquel hueco.

Habían personas usando trajes que no había visto antes. Lograba escuchar frases, conversaciones y murmullos, típicos de las capitales o grandes ciudades, pero no lograba comprenderlas en su totalidad; aunque no sabía si era porque estaba muy lejos o por si hablaban muy rápido.

Poco a poco, la vista de pequeños grupos de personas dispersos alrededor de puestos de comida o casas fue desapareciendo, siendo cambiada por un camino más vacío y vigilado por más guardias.

Pensó en que estaban atravesando alguno de los pueblos de Egipto, uno de los que él no había visitado antes, pero no podía ser así, apenas lo habían capturado la noche anterior...

 _Un momento,_ frunció el ceño y se ocultó en la oscuridad de la carreta cuando una persona pasó muy cerca de él, ¿acaso estaba seguro que había sido tan solo la noche anterior?

Atem conocía varios pueblos de Egipto cercanos al palacio e incluso había viajado siguiendo el curso del río Nilo varias veces como para decir que había visitado la mayor parte de sus terriorios, los pocos pueblos que no conocía se encontraban cerca a las fronteras, a las cuales se tardaba _días_ en llegar.

Su corazón latió con miedo.

La carreta en la que estaba dejó de moverse y los caballos al frente relincharon un par de veces al mismo tiempo que las voces de unos hombres intentaban calmarlos.

Atem intentó reconocer la voz, quizás se trataba de algún prisionero fugado que buscaba venganza contra su familia, pero ni siquiera pudo entender bien lo que decían.

Inhaló a través de la tela que cubría su boca cuando se percató de lo último.

No solo se trataba de la longitud recorrida, aquello que lo molestaba también se debía a que no había _entendido_ lo que decían las personas al hablar en aquella plaza.

Otra voz se oyó desde el frente, por la rudeza y severidad de su tono, Atem supuso que se trataba de alguna especie de guardia.

Afinó sus oídos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Había aprendido muchos idiomas en sus tutorías, por lo menos debía poder reconocer de cuál se trataba.

 _"Venimos a ver al rey, le hemos traído una ofrenda,"_ declaró alguien de voz grave y calmada.

 _"Entendemos eso, pero necesitamos verificar el cargamento antes de que cualquier persona ingrese al palacio. Debería entenderlo,"_ contestó el guardia.

La nuca de Atem sudó fría cuando entendió lo dicho. La ofrenda era él y quizás solo había un reino en el mundo que lo buscaría y nombraría de esa forma. Ahora que había escuchado y _entendido,_ no tenía dudas al respecto.

Se trataba del idioma hitita y probablemente se encontraba en la capital, Hattusa, lo que significaba...

Abrieron toscamente la tela a sus espaldas, lo que hizo que Atem diera un salto hacia el otro lado de la carreta.

Tropezó con sus piernas y se goleó la mejilla por la falta de movilidad de sus manos.

Una vez más se vio cegado por la fuerte luz del sol y poco a poco las siluetas de dos hombres se formaron frente a él.

"Príncipe Atem," saludó en su idioma. Tenía un acento realmente marcado, pero entendible, algo que Atem agradeció en silencio. "Bienvenido al reino Hitita. El rey lo va a recibir."

Si el alivio pasó por el cuerpo de Atem, no lo sintió.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba caminando a través de los enormes pasillos. Sus pies estabas sueltos y sus labios habían sido liberados, pero sus manos seguían atadad frente a él y a cada uno de sus lados, una larga fila de guardias que se unían a su espalda para rodearlo casi en forma de U, obligándolo a solo avanzar y sin siquiera darle tiempo a buscar algún lugar por el cual escapar.

Los pasos resonaban fuertemente en el silencio, a veces el sonido de espadas chocando contra las armaduras se unían y Atem estaba seguro que cada cierto rato, alguien pasaba corriendo con cortos y pequeños pasos. Sirvientes, supuso.

Se detuvieron frente a un enorme y esplendoroso portón. Dos guardias la vigilaban.

 _"El rey nos ha llamado..."_ entendió cuando uno de los guardias que lo cuidaban a él se acercó al de la puerta.

 _"¿Quién es?"_ preguntó el otro.

Pero Atem ya no escuchó respuesta. Desde dentro, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un consejo —similar a sus guardianes de los artículos del milenio —sentados en contorno a los laterales dejando el espacio del gobernante en el medio.

 _"¡Que pase el Príncipe Atem de Egipto!"_

Con un empujón, uno de los guardias instó a Atem a entrar.

Trastabilló, pero logró mantenerse de pie y alzó la cabeza hacia —la mayoría ancianos —el consejo.

Sentía la mirada de cada uno sobre él y lo odiaba. No porque no estuviera acostumbrado a las miradas, sino porque lo estaban degradando. Sí, aquellas miradas eran del mismo tipo que la de Aknadin.

Sonrió y mostró sus manos atadas.

"No esperaba que fueras a hacer un acto tan bajo como secuestrar al príncipe de un reino adversario," dijo con arrogancia en su idioma, esperando que le respondieran con el mismo.

El emperador Hitita lo estudió por unos segundos, con la misma mirada de seguridad, antes de enviar a un guardia a liberarlo y después contestar:

"Por desgracia, príncipe, esta no fue obra mía," dijo con la espalda erguida y el mentón levantado. "Sucedió la casualidad que mis guardias se cruzaron con dos sobrevivientes de _Kul Elna_ , quienes lo tuvieron cautivo hasta hace unos momentos."

 _Kul Elna,_ _otra vez ese nombre,_ pensó el príncipe.

Alzando una ceja y paseando la mirada por toda la sala, Atem continuó:

"En ese caso, le agradezco su colaboración con _Kemet_ y yo mismo me encargaré de recompensarlo apropiadamente una vez que regrese a mi reino, claro está."

Algunos de los consejeros rieron en silencio, mientras que otros intentaron cruzar miradas con el rey.

"Lo lamento, Príncipe, pero nunca dije que lo regresaríamos a su reino," contestó el emperador con un severo tono. "Teana, la hija de mi más leal consejero, está bajo... sus cuidados, ¿o me equivoco? Creo que hacer un trato sería lo justo."

Atem frunció el ceño. _¿Un intercambio?_

"Bueno, debido a mi posición, a mi padre no le importaría _devolver_ a la joven Teana a su tierra natal con tal de que yo regrese sano y salvo..."

"Nunca pedí un intercambio, joven príncipe," lo interrumpió el emperador. "No es exactamente lo que quiero."

Obligando a sus ojos a no mostrar la sorpresa en su expresión, Atem lo miró con el rostro más apacible que logró, recordando cuántas veces Shimon le había dicho lo importante que era para un gobernante no mostrar sus emociones fácilmente.

"¿Entonces?" quiso saber.

El emperador se tomó su tiempo.

"Como rey, joven príncipe de _Kemet_ , entiendo muy bien la posición política que te obliga a tomar tu padre. Sé que Teana es la mejor opción entre tus concubinas para casarte, pero también sé que ustedes, los egipcios, pueden llegar a tomar muy en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. No te pediré que te cases con Teana, ella debería volver a su hogar con su familia o lo que ella quiera, pero en cambio, quiero que te cases con una de mis hijas," declaró aplaudiendo un par de veces.

Al instante, las puertas se abrieron y varias jóvenes de su edad y menores comenzaron a desfilar en sus mejores vestimentas.

Atem apretó los labios y cerró las manos en puños. ¿Se estaba asegurando un puesto en la realeza de Egipto? ¿Un acuerdo tácito para la no invasión? ¿O solo quería humillarlo como planeaban hacerlo sus sacerdotes con Teana?

Las bellas mujeres caminaron hasta ubicarse frente al trono de su padre, saludándolo con la mirada antes de volverse hacia Atem.

El emperador extendió un brazo.

"Ahora, eres libre de escoger, Príncipe Atem, y después de celebrar el matrimonio, podrás volver a tu reino con una esposa en mano."

Una vez más, Atem miró alrededor. La cantidad de guardias se había reducido significativamente después del ingreso de las muchachas, pero todavía quedaban algunos a sus lados.

 _Manejable,_ pensó Atem después de estudiarlos. Solo faltaba una manera de salir del salón y, posteriormente, del palacio.

Ya pensaría en cómo regresar a Egipto una vez fuera.

Atem comenzó dando pequeños pasos hacia adelante, como si probara terreno. Los guardias compartieron una mirada con el emperador, quien asintió con sigilo, quizás pensando en que se iba a acercar a sus hijas. El joven príncipe paseó libremente la mirada sobre cada una de las jóvenes mientras avanzaba hasta la última, quien se encontraba más pegada a la salida.

Se detuvo de inmediato cuando vio a la última. Su mirada de color aquamarino le dio un duro golpe en el corazón y un recuerdo azotó con fuerza en su mente.

 _"... ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, príncipe!"_

Tragó saliva, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Tenía... Tenía algo que ver?

"¿Ha tomado una decisión, Príncipe Atem?" preguntó el emperador acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

Atem volvió al presente y, tras suspirar, contestó:

"Desafortunadamente, no importa cuán bellas me parezcan sus hijas, primero debo consultar con mi padre, el Faraón. Supongo que, como gobernante de igual posición, entiende a qué me refiero," dijo mirándolo con dureza.

Esperó a que replicara algo que le diera tiempo a pensar en cómo abrir la puerta con rapidez.

"Desafortunadamente," repitió el emperador. "No creo que su padre se vea en la capacidad de decidir prontamente."

Algo saltó en el cerebro de Atem.

"¿A qué se refiere?" quiso saber.

"Príncipe, ¿qué cree que sucede cuando un padre pierde a su hijo?"

"¿Perder?"

"La noticia no tardó en llegar a los demás reinos," continuó. "Y cito tal y como llegó a mis oídos: 'La enfermedad explotó en el cuerpo del Faraón Aknankamon después de escuchar la noticia de su hijo perdido'..."

Los dientes de Atem se apretaron, casi al punto de rechinarlos.

"¿No le dijeron que me trajeron?" preguntó, aunque probablemente sonó como un gruñido.

"Quizás enviamos un mensajero, pero probablemente no llegó a tiempo. Después de todo, ha estado perdido por varios días, _príncipe_ ," dijo con desinterés. "¿O debería comenzar a llamarlo 'Faraón'?"

La ira llenó a Atem, ni siquiera pensó en ocultarla. Estaba furioso, realmente furioso, sobretodo por el tono _burlesco_ que adornaba sus palabras.

Uno de los guardias intentó tomarlo por el hombro, pero Atem reaccionó golpeándolo con el codo en el rostro. Otro se apresuró, pero Atem también lo golpeó.

Corrió y empujó a los que se pusieron en su camino, varios adornos cayeron y se rompieron, las muchachas gritaron y más guardias entraron.

Antes de ser sometido, Atem miró al emperador. Él le sonrió y ordenó a sus guardias.

 _"Llévenlo a una de las mazmorras menos llenas, necesita silencio para pensar en su mejor opción como gobernante de Kemet... o como_ único _hijo de Aknankamon."_

La mejilla de Atem fue pegada al suelo, era seguramente la posición más humillante que alguna vez conocería y entonces, con otro golpe en la cabeza, dejó de resistirse.


	3. El viajero Yugi

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 3

El sol le llegaba directamente a la cara. El calor que hacía ese año era mucho más fuerte que todos los que había vivido hasta el momento. El sudor caía gota a gota por su frente cada vez que movía la espada de madera que usaba para su práctica. El hombre frente a él, en cambio, no parecía agotado en lo absoluto.

 _"¡Hya!"_ exclamó cuando su espada salió volando para clavarse de punta en la tierra que los rodeaba. El pequeño Atem, de no más de doce años, cayó al suelo también, con un ruido sordo y con las rodillas dobladas.

 _"Has mejorado, Príncipe,"_ halagó su maestro tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. _"Pero todavía hay mucho por hacer."_

 _"Ni que lo d_ _igas,"_ asintió Atem con una sonrisa divertida. _"Hoy hace más calor que nunca, ¿podemos tomar un descanso, por favor?"_ pidió poniendo la mejor cara de cachorro que tenía.

Su maestro soltó una grave risa y asintió.

 _"Como usted ordene,_ dijo solemne y luego señaló hacia más allá del príncipe con el mentón. _"Creo que alguien más se está tomando uno."_

Confundido, Atem giró para ver de quién estaba hablando y al instante una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando vio a la persona acercarse.

 _"¡Príncipe, Mahad me dio un descanso!"_ exclamó la niña con una sonrisa y un brazo levantado.

Su cabello castaño y desordenado se movía al ritmo de su enérgico cuerpo, la joya roja de su collar reflejaba la luz del sol al mismo tiempo que su vara desaparecía de su otra mano.

Con tantas cosas a la vez, Atem siempre preguntaba cómo hacía para no tropezar.

Su maestro le puso una mano en el hombro instándolo a avanzar y con un asentimiento como agradecimiento, corrió hacia la niña al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento.

 _"¡Mana!"_ saludó. _"¿Escapando de clases?"_

Ella hizo un mohín con el ceño fruncido y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas.

 _"¡Qué cruel, Príncipe! ¡Le acabo de decir que Mahad me dio un descanso!_ replicó fingiendo enojarse.

Atem sonrió.

 _"Y yo siempre te he dicho que puedes tutearme, Mana, no me molesta en lo absoluto."_

Los ojos de Mana se abrieron mucho y negó pronta y repetidamente con la cabeza.

 _"¡I-Imposible! ¡Me condenarían! ¡Es una falta de respeto muy grande, nunca podría hablarte tan confiadamente!"_ exclamó.

Esta vez, Atem rió y relajó los hombros.

 _"Por si no te has dado cuenta, lo acabas de hacer,"_ dijo.

Mana inclinó.

 _"¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué?"_ preguntó ella confundida.

 _"Tutearme, Mana. Me has tuteado."_

 _"¡¿Huh?! ¡Oh, por Ra! ¿No hay ningún sacerdote cerca, o sí?"_ miró a todos lados desesperada.

La risa de Atem todavía en el ambiente.

 _"¡No es gracioso!"_

 _"Por supuesto que lo es,"_ contradijo él y después le puso una mano en la cabeza para tranquilizarla. _"Nadie te condenaría, Mana. Todos saben cómo eres y te quieren por igual. Incluso Seto lo hace."_

 _"¿Seto?"_ repitió incrédula para después reír y agitar la mano de arriba a abajo como si espantara una mosca. _"Oye, oye, tampoco nos vengamos arriba. Condenarme no es el único castigo que pueden darme."_

Tristemente, era cierto. Condenarla era poco, si lo decían de alguna manera. Podían obligarla a hacer trabajos forzados, o decapitarla, incluso ser desterrada era una opción; pero...

 _"Sabes que yo no permitiría eso, ¿no?"_ preguntó Atem. Un tono casi desesperado adornando cada palabra.

Mana lo honró con una dulce sonrisa.

 _"¡Lo sé!"_ asintió. _"¡Por algo eres mi mejor amigo, Príncipe!"_

 _"Mana..."_ Atem sonrió.

Su visión de ella comenzó a hacerse cada vez más borrosa y pronto se vio a sí mismo corriendo a través de los pasillos de su palacio. Se le hacía difícil respirar, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, pero sus pulmones aguantaron hasta que llegó al lado de su padre.

 _"¡Cierren las puertas! ¡No dejen que entren al edificio principal!"_ ordenó uno de los guardias de mayor rango. Un fuerte y en conjunto _«¡SÍ!»_ se escuchó a lo lejos.

El corazón de Atem latía con miedo mientras abrazaba a su padre con fuerza.

La imagen se distorsionó otra vez, y ahora estaba rodeado de muchas personas heridas. Aknadin y Aknamkanon hablaban con expresiones realmente serias a un lado de todos. Algunos sirvientes atendían a los guardias y Atem no pudo evitar pensar que algo pasaba... Que _alguien faltaba._

 _"¡Príncipe!"_ escuchó una voz y, aunque no era la que realmente esperaba, igual se alegró de oírla.

Giró sobre sus talones y corrió al encuentro con Mahad. El mago parecía muy agitado y desesperado, mirando a todos lados como prueba de ello.

 _"¿Mahad?"_ lo llamó, preocupado y acercándose cada vez más lento.

El mago alzó la mirada hacia él.

 _"Lamento molestarlo, Príncipe, pero ¿ha visto a Mana? No logro encontrarla."_

Una vez más, el corazón de Atem tembló.

 _"¿Mana?"_ repitió.

Y así se rompió por primera vez.

"¡ _Hey, despierta_!" oyó a lo lejos, se trataba de otro idioma, pero se las arregló para entenderlo. Un ligero dolor recorrió su cabeza, por lo que presionó sus ojos. " _¡Hey, tú, ¿me escuchas?!_ "

¿Cuántas personas podían tutearlo de esa manera?

No muchas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aunque no vio bien en un principio, y sus labios pronunciaron un nombre antes de que su cerebro lo analizara.

"¿Mana?" preguntó.

Su visión se fue aclarando poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue una cabeza bastante peculiar.

El chico tenía el cabello similar al suyo propio. Si no supiera que su padre solo tuvo un hijo, pensaría que se trataba de algún hermano perdido.

"¿ _Mana_?" repitió y sonrió. "Conque un egipcio, huh... Lo siento, pero ese no es mi nombre, me llamo Yugi," se presentó al mismo tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás y le daba espacio a Atem para sentarse.

Lo cual hizo rápidamente.

Un leve mareo lo golpeó de pronto y pensó en cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer, o tomar algo de beber.

Ya debería estar muerto, si lo pensaba bien...

"Aquí," le dijo Yugi y le dio una manzana.

El estómago de Atem gruñó ante el olor de la fruta y ni siquiera pensó de dónde había salido.

"¿Y cuál es tu nombre?" quiso saber Yugi. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Atem terminó de tragar el bocado que se había llevado a la boca y estudió al chico frente a él. ¿De verdad no sabía quién era?

Yugi estaba expectante, esperando por una respuesta. Con un suspiro, Atem asintió.

"Soy el príncipe Atem de _Kemet_ ," se presentó.

Yugi lo miró unos segundos y luego rió.

"Sí, sí, y yo soy el emperador de Mitanni," contestó con sarcasmo.

Atem suspiró sabiendo que no le creería en un primer momento.

"Está bien si no me crees," dijo dando otro mordisco a la manzana. No estaba jugosa, de hecho estaba seca y arenosa, pero tenía demasiado hambre como para dejarla. "¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? No pareces algún tipo de malhechor."

Yugi suspiró.

"Estaba paseando con alguien por el lugar y hubo un robo, o algo así, una especie de escándalo. Por ser viajeros, la gente nos señaló a nosotros como sospechosos. Le dije a ella que corriera mientras yo los distraía y ahora estoy aquí," terminó contando.

"¿Ella? ¿Una novia?" continuó.

Yugi rió.

"Si con esa respuesta estás tranquilo..." contestó. "Aunque en realidad—..."

"No tengo tiempo para esto," lo interrumpió Atem mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Sacudió sus ropas con una extraña gracia y se acercó a los barrotes que lo mantenían cautivo.

Eran gruesos, duros y un poco oxidados, probablemente hechos de un buen metal. Si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podría ni moverlos.

Miró a los lados, no parecía haber más presos en las cárceles de los lados, aunque no podía estar seguro.

"¡HEY, SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!" ordenó Atem. "¡OIGAN!"

 _"Que prisionero tan ruidoso."_

 _"¿Deberíamos callarlo?"_

 _"No podemos tocarlo. Solo esperemos, no ha comido en unos muchos días, se quedará sin energía antes de la cena."_

"¡LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO! ¡MI REINO NO PERDONARÁ ESTO!"

Yugi lo miraba en silencio, quizás pensando en que empeoraría las cosas. Mientras escuchaba los gritos del príncipe, miró por la pequeña ventana de la mazmorra, la cual también tenía gruesos barrotes. Todavía se filtraba luz de la tarde, pero se notaba que no faltaba mucho para la noche.

"Hey, Atem, ¿no? Deberías detenerte, no te harán más caso por gritar," sugirió Yugi.

El príncipe respiraba con dificultad, pero eso no lo detuvo de responder.

"No me importa. Simplemente no haré lo que ellos quieres que haga," contestó Atem con la garganta dolorida y seca.

Yugi suspiró.

"¿Y qué te pidieron que hagas?" quiso saber.

"Quieren que me case con una de la hijas del emperador para poder enviarme de regreso a Egipto. No puedo hacer eso."

Si Yugi hubiese tenido agua en la boca, definitivamente la hubiese escupido.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Con las hijas del emperador? ¡¿En serio eres el Príncipe?!"

"Ya lo había dicho, ¿o no?" cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra los barrotes. "No te preocupes, no me molesta ser tratado como alguien normal," lo miró. "Por eso debo volver a mi reino. No sé cómo está ni familia o amigos, no sé si lo que me han dicho es cierto. Tengo que volver definitivamente sin rendirme ante los objetivos del emperador. ¿Tú no planeas salir de aquí? ¿Qué hay de la chica con la que paseabas?"

Después de expresar su alivio con una sonrisa amistosa, Yugi asintió.

"Oh, ella seguro está bien," dijo y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana con barrotes. "Ya casi, supongo..."

"¿Hm?"

"Si salimos juntos de aquí, ¿me permites mostrarte algo? Después de todo, habrán muchas cosas que hacer para que puedas regresar al _lejano_ Egipto."

Atem lo miró unos segundos para después asentir. Si este chico lo ayudaba a escapar y a volver, definitivamente lo recompensaría después de regresar a su país; pero primero era lo primero.

A lo lejos, el sonido de un animal se oyó. Atem no estaba seguro de cuál se trataba, pero no parecía acompañado.

Percibió un movimiento a su lado y regresó su mirada al joven a su lado.

Yugi se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a la ventana, agarrando lo barrotes para impulsarse. En ese momento, Atem notó que el chico era incluso más bajo que él.

Un momento después, Yugi emitió un sonido similar al del animal.

 _¿Hm?_ , se preguntó Atem, con curiosidad.

El animal volvió a responder y Yugi sonrió antes de mirarlo.

"No lo olvides, príncipe Atem, si quieres volver a tu reino, debes venir primero con nosotros."

"Sí, sí," respondió con desinterés, otra vez estaba siendo condicionado, ¿es que acaso la gente de Hitita no reconocía su estatus?, pero luego reaccionó. _Un momento,_ "¿nosotros?" repitió.

Yugi sonrió y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para que haga silencio. Un guardia se acercaba, seguro el de turno nocturno que verificaba el estado de los prisioneros. El autodenominado viajero regresó a su posición original de un salto y cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir. Atem siguió el ejemplo e hizo lo mismo recostándose en el lateral del cuadrilátero.

Oyó los pasos del guardia llegar hasta el frente de su celda y luego dar media vuelta y volver. Sus pasos alejándose cada vez más.

Y entonces, cuando abrió los ojos, Yugi estaba al lado de la ventana otra vez, emitiendo un sonido diferente al anterior, pero con el mismo tono.

 _"¿Yugi?"_ de pronto, escuchó una voz que no le pertenecía ni a él ni a Yugi. _"¿Estás ahí?"_ Una vez más estaba en otro idioma, pero entendía a la perfección.

Yugi contestó:

 _"Sí, aquí estoy,"_ dijo. _"Ya se estaban tardando, Jono. Espero que no importe, pero voy a llevar a alguien más con nosotros, ¿está bien?"_

Atem alzó una ceja. _¿Jono?_

El otro lado pareció pensarlo por los segundos que se tardó en responder. Hasta el momento, Atem no veía al tal Jono con el que Yugi hablaba.

 _"Mientras no sea peligroso... Confío en tu juicio. Ahora mueve tu trasero que pronto alguien nos escuchará. Honda y los demás están distrayendo a los guardias"_

 _"Entendido."_

"Espera, Yugi, los barrotes..." Atem se acercó, confundido.

Él no había tocado esos barrotes, pero parecían ser bastante similares —si no iguales —a los de la celda.

Yugi le sonrió.

"Puede que no lo parezca, pero he estado aquí unos cuantos días. No creas que los desperdicié," volvió su mirada al invisible Jono y continuó. _"Dame la soga y apúrate con el caballo."_

 _"¡Sí!"_

En seguida, una soga de color crema se coló entre los hierros y Yugi la tomó para anudarla a uno de los barrotes. Luego otra y otra y otra, repitiendo el proceso con cada una hasta que todos los barrotes estuvieron atados a una soga en particular.

 _"Listo. Está bien atado, cuando quieras, Jono,"_ dijo Yugi.

Y en seguida, el relincho de un caballo se oyó en medio de la noche.

Escuchó a algunos guardias exteriores preguntar qué sucedía, pero no los vio llegar y, pronto, lo que pareció imposible en un primer momento, se volvió posible frente a sus ojos.

Cada barrote se partió a la mitad, los suficiente para que ellos pasaran.

"¿Q—Qué sucedió?" quiso saber, maravillado e impactado. Juraría que eran de hierro sólido.

Yugi negó con la cabeza y señaló por la ventana.

"Lo explicaré luego, ahora ¡vamos!"

Atem miró también por la ventana, dejando que la luz de las estrellas lo iluminaran por un momento. Una sonrisa pasó por sus labios. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero por fin, por fin podía regresar a su reino.


	4. Hogar Temporal

**Bien, solo quería decir que es muy probable que la historia de _Kul Elna_ cambie un poco. No porque necesite hacerlo realmente, sino porque no recuerdo muy exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió y, aparte, así lo acomodo mejor al AU de esta historia.**

 **Además, por si no lo han notado, Atem todavía no obtiene su rompecabezas del milenio, porque todavía no es el Faraón oficial.**

 **Y ya por último, YGO! DM no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

"El metal de los barrotes estaba muy oxidado," dijo Yugi una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera. "Lo noté la primera noche y le pedí a Jono que me trajera algo para poder debilitarlos más. La fuerza de un caballo bastaría para romperlos."

Por fin, Atem pudo ver al tal Jono. Se trataba de un joven rubio —o castaño muy claro —y alto, con una mirada afilada y un aura fuerte.

Él le sonrió amistosamente mientras quitaba la soga que había atado alrededor del caballo.

"¿Y tú eres?" quiso saber. Su acento marcado complicaba la traducción de Atem.

Aquella ventana de la mazmorra en la que estaban daba hacia los jardines exteriores del palacio del emperador de Hitita. No habían guardias a la vista, por lo que podían hablar sin preocuparse realmente.

Sin embargo, antes de que Atem pudiera pronunciar palabra, Yugi lo interrumpió.

"Él es el Príncipe de Egipto, Jono. Trátalo con respeto si no quieres tu cabeza lejos de tu cuello," bromeó.

Atem pudo ver a Jono tragar saliva.

"¡¿El Príncipe?! ¡¿Y qué diablos hace aquí el Príncipe de un país como Egipto?!" cuestionó asombrado, o quizás espantado, pensó Atem.

Atem suspiró.

"Yugi dijo que me ayudaría a volver a mi país si me mostraba algo primero," contestó.

Jono parpadeó un par de veces y dirigió su mirada al chico de estatura más pequeña.

Yugi se encogió de hombros.

"Sí..., ya sabes, le daremos comida, un lugar seguro para dormir y buscaremos la forma de hacerlo volver... Quizás una carreta, o ir al sur y alquilar un bote..."

"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Nosotros?!" preguntó Jono en su idioma natal y luego se aclaró la garganta. "No sé si podamos..."

El príncipe rió interrumpiéndolo.

"Por supuesto, me encargaré de recompensarlos en su momento," añadió.

La mirada desconfiada de Jono cambió por una más interesada y pronto terminó asintiendo.

"Bueno, si no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo..."

Yugi rió con disimulo.

"Qué interesado."

Jono volteó a mirarlo y levantó un puño frente a él.

"¡Hey! ¡Solo estoy buscando lo mejor para futuro!"

"Sí, sí..."

El caballo a su lado relinchó de manera graciosa para llamar la atención y Yugi y Jono se acercaron a él.

"De todos modos," Jono se aclaró la garganta y acarició la crin del caballo. "Síganme ambos, nuestro transporte nos espera."

Atem asintió una vez y siguió de cerca a ambos recién conocidos.

No es como si confiara ciegamente en Yugi o algo así, pero en ese momento, el Príncipe de Egipto sentía que iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para poder volver.

Llegaron prontamente a las afueras del palacio cruzando una especie de túnel que Jono había utilizado para entrar.

El transporte se trataba de una carreta poco más grande que la que habían utilizado los habitantes de Kul Elna para traer a Atem a Hitita.

 _Kul Elna,_ recordó el Príncipe con el ceño fruncido. Todavía no lograba recordar de dónde se le hacía familiar aquel nombre.

"Bien, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a los demás," avisó Jono después de acomodar al caballo frente a la carreta.

" _Ya estamos aquí,_ " escucharon una voz femenina.

Al girar, Atem se encontró casi frente a frente con una guapa joven rubia de largo cabello. Su perfume era fuerte que casi lograba hacerlo estornudar.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que chocó con algo o, mejor dicho, con alguien.

" _¿Huh? ¿Quién eres tú?_ " quiso saber. Se trataba de alguien alto y moreno, con el cabello corto y una mirada tan afilada como la de Jono, aunque no parecía mostrar hostilidad hacia el príncipe.

" _Chicos, no tenemos tiempo, los guardias se darán cuenta de su ausencia,_ " comentó otra chica de cabello castaño corto llegando con rapidez.

Atem parpadeó dos veces.

"¿Teana?" preguntó. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te dejaron salir del palacio?"

La chica de mirada azulina frunció el ceño y Atem notó que se había equivocado. Teana tenía los ojos más oscuros, como rojizos, quizás.

" _¿Teana?_ " repitió la chica. "Lo siento, no sé de quién hablas, yo me llamo Anzu. ¿Tú eres de Egipto? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Atem no supo qué decir por unos segundos, pero por suerte no tuvo que pensarlo mucho cuando, desde una considerable distancia, todos escucharon.

" _Los prisioneros han escapado! ¡Rápido, búsquenlos, no deben estar muy lejos!_ "

" _¡Mierda!_ " exclamó Jono subiendo al frente de la carreta y tomando las cuerdas del caballo. "¡Suban todos, rápido!"

Atem miró a Yugi, quien asintió.

"Explicaré todo en el camino," dijo subiendo primero a la carreta y ayudando a Anzu a subir después. " _Solo confíen en mí_."

Anzu, la mujer rubia y el hombre alto compartieron una mirada y asintieron. Por un momento, Atem pensó que se negarían a llevarlo, pero al parecer ellos _en serio_ confiaban en Yugi.

 _Envidiable,_ penso Atem. Él esperaba que su reino confiara de la misma manera sobre él en algún momento.

Y así, el príncipe también subió al transporte.

Yugi no tardó mucho más en hacer las debidas presentaciones para después contar lo poco que sabía sobre la historia de Atem, asimismo el príncipe agregó las partes que no había mencionado hasta el momento.

" _¿Kul Elna?_ " preguntó Honda mirando a Atem. "¿Te capturaron remanentes de _K_ _ul Elna_ y te vendieron al palacio de Hitita?"

 _¿Remanentes?_ , se preguntó Atem con el ceño fruncido antes de asentir.

"No sé qué es lo que exactamente busca el emperador al casarme con una de sus hijas, pero no ganará poco," explicó. "Como sea, no puedo dejar que algo así suceda antes de ver a mi padre."

"Por eso debes volver..." concluyó Anzu abrazando sus rodillas cerca a su pecho para después mirar a Yugi. "Pero... ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿No es relativamente peligroso tanto para el Príncipe como para nosotros?"

Yugi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

"Ciertamente," dijo. "Si pagaron por él, no hay duda de que lo buscarán en un futuro cercano, pero pienso que no lo buscarán entre nosotros. Somos viajeros, después de todo."

Atem lo miró.

"No quiero causar problemas. Puedo buscar una manera solo de regresar a mi reino, no tienen que..."

"No," lo interrumpió Yugi. "Lo dije antes, ¿no? Tienes que ver algo antes de volver, estoy seguro que lo necesitas."

Silencio.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo por un largo tiempo en el que solo se escuchó el galope del caballo y las constantes órdenes de Jono.

¿Cómo Yugi estaba seguro de eso? ¿Qué era lo que quería que viera?

Atem no podía responder esas preguntas por sí mismo.

"Ah..." Mai suspiró un poco fuerte, llamando la atención de todos en la carreta. "Si Yugi lo dice, entonces debe ser así; sin embargo, tendremos problemas si alguien que no somos nosotros lo averigua."

"¿Y por qué sería eso?" quiso saber Atem.

"Hm..." fue Honda quien decidió responder. "Digamos que no todos tienen una buena relación con Egipto, o más bien con el Faraón y sus sacerdotes."

Con un suspiro, Atem apoyó la espalda contra el lateral da la carreta. Aunque no entendiera muchas cosas, sabía que su padre había hecho mucho para que Egipto lograra ser el gran reino que es.

Probablemente no pediría por su vida si alguien buscara venganza, pero...

 _No puedo rendirme,_ pensó el Príncipe cerrando los ojos.

Por supuesto, no era el único que podía tomar el trono tras la muerte de su padre. Estaba seguro que Aknadin aprovecharía la oportunidad, o incluso el sacerdote Seto podría tomar las riendas sueltas del reino.

Pero no podía dejarlo así.

Él era el único hijo de Aknamkanon, como había dicho el emperador de Hitita, y, como tal, no podía decepcionar a su padre. Atem no podía abandonar sus responsabilidades como único Príncipe de _Kemet._

Sin saber en qué momento sucedió, Atem se quedó dormido arrullado por sus pensamientos y por el ligero temblor de la carreta.

* * *

Dentro del palacio de Egipto, todo era un caos.

Los sirvientes corrían de un lado al otro llevando y trayendo diferentes encargos. No faltaba mucho para que un nuevo año comenzase y con ello llegaba el cumpleaños del Príncipe Atem; sin embargo, al no haber Príncipe, ¿a quién debían celebrar?*

Los habitantes del reino ya habían comenzado a traer ofrendas y regalos con la ilusión de poder ver aunque sea una vez al próximo Faraón, pero con la ausencia de este, las cosas simplemente habían ido de mal en peor.

Sobretodo por la falta de empeño en las fiestas religiosas, los habitantes del reino ya habían comenzado a rumorear diferentes ideas.

Y era así como todos los sacerdotes habían llegado a la sala de reuniones. Sin excepción.

"No creo que se haya escapado," dijo por enésima vez Mahad apoyando desde la distancia a uno de sus amigos más cercanos. "Es simplemente imposible que el Príncipe haya hecho algo así."

"Lo haya hecho o no, el asunto es que ahora carecemos de un gobernador," puntualizó Aknadin.

"¿Se deberá a que lo estábamos obligando a casarse?" sugirió Shimon.

"No lo estábamos obligando. No podemos hacer eso," comentó Seto. "Estoy de acuerdo con Mahad en que el Príncipe no pudo haber escapado. No podría haberlo hecho sin que nadie lo notara."

"Sobre eso," comenzó Shada. "Algunos guardias dicen que lo vieron ir hacia los establos la noche de su desaparición. Intentaron acompañarlo, pero se negó rotundamente."

"¿Será por una mujer?" sugirió Karim.

Por unos segundos, la sala se sumió en un silencio infernal.

"Imposible," fue Seto quien habló. "El Príncipe no haría algo así, a menos que..." miró a Mahad por unos segundos antes de suspirar y negar. "Como sea, ¿no podemos rastrearlo con su magia?"

Isis negó.

"Podemos ir al establo real e intentarlo, pero si el Príncipe no hace uso de su _Ka_ , no podremos hacer mucho," explicó.

"Pero igual se hará algo," concluyó Aknadin levantándose y dando por terminada la improvisada reunión. "Busquen e investiguen en los establos. Yo trataré de calmar a las multitudes."

Todos asintieron y también se levantaron para ir saliendo uno a uno de la sala de reuniones.

Por último, los únicos que quedaron fueron Mahad e Isis.

El mago miró a la sacerdotisa con sospecha.

"No puedo creer que tu collar del milenio no te haya mostrado este futuro," dijo.

Ella solo mantuvo la mirada al frente, en ningún punto en especial y sin ninguna expresión para remarcar.

"El futuro es incierto, Mahad," contestó. "A veces ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que veo; solo sé que no mentí cuando dije que no habrían _desastres_ cercanos."

Isis empezó a caminar dejándolo unos pasos atrás.

"¿Entonces dices que esto no es un desastre?" quiso saber dándole el alcance.

La sacerdotisa se tomó un tiempo para responder.

"Esto no fue lo que vi," dijo.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste, entonces?"

Mahad la tomó del brazo y ambos detuvieron su andar solo para mirarse por un prolongado tiempo directamente a los ojos, como para buscar una verdad que seguramente no encontrarían.

"Un reencuentro," contestó con la voz bañada en convicción, quizás para que él le creyera y la apoyara en ese hecho. "Vi un reencuentro, Mahad."

El mago frunció el ceño y lentamente la soltó.

"¿Un... Reencuentro?" repitió.

Isis asintió y llevó ambas manos sobre su pecho, como si abrazara algo invisible para Mahad.

"Mahad," lo llamó. "¿Hace cuánto que no buscas la magia de tu aprendiz?"

Y con eso dicho, Isis continuó su camino hacia los establos dejando a Mahad confundido y, de alguna manera, preocupado.

 _Aprendiz... Reencuentro..._ _¡¿Podrá ser...?!_

Pero se vio obligado a sacudir su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos. No podía. No era el momento para eso.

Si ella estaba viva, ella seguiría viva. El Príncipe era la prioridad en el momento.

 _Aunque_ , se dijo, si realmente era como Isis decía, buscarla también sería productivo.

Con eso en mente, Mahad siguió el mismo camino que Isis.

* * *

Cuando Atem abrió los ojos, se dio con la sorpresa de que su transporte se había detenido y, con ello, que ni Yugi ni los demás estaban con él. Por un momento pensó que había caído en una trampa o algo similar, pero se obligó a calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Yugi no parecía ser del tipo mentiroso.

Se estiró un poco antes de decidir salir. Se escuchaban voces a los alrededores y algunos otros sonidos similares a los que oía cuando caminaba entre la servidumbre del palacio.

La luz del sol lo cegó por unos cuantos segundos y no fue hasta que se cubrió con el antebrazo que pudo abrir los ojos.

"Wow..." fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios.

Era como un pequeño pueblo, solo que se notaba que no lo era.

Las casas eran de largas telas blancas, habían maderas amontonadas que seguramente eran hermosas fogatas en las noches y cuerdas entre palo y palo en las que colgaban ropas ligeras. El olor de carne cocinándose llegaba a sus fosas nasales y hacía que su estómago rugiera, incluso podía oír las aguas de un río cercano, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, una voz lo interrumpió.

"Asombroso, ¿verdad, su alteza?" preguntó Jono con una sonrisa de lado.

Atem casi saltó por la sorpresa, pero logró guardar la compostura para responder.

"Ni que lo digas," contestó Atem mirando el lugar y luego volviendo a mirarlo. "¿En dónde estamos?"

Jono emitió un _"hm..."_ mientras ahuecaba su barbilla entre los dedos.

"Al Este de Hitita, podríamos decir. Quizás entre las fronteras de Babilonia o Mitanni."

"Oh..." dijo Atem.

 _Eso es realmente lejos,_ pensó mirando la arena bajo sus pies.

Jono se aclaró la gargante y Atem lo miró. El joven de claro cabello le tendió una especie de capa oscura.

"Como dijo Honda, no todos tienen una bonita historia con la familia real de Egipto, solo por seguridad," explicó a lo que Atem asintió.

La capa le cubría la mayor parte del rostro pasando por sobre los hombros y llegando hasta los tobillos. Hacía calor, aunque no tanto como en Egipto, por lo que era soportable.

"La capa te quedó mejor de lo que esperé," mencionó Yugi acercándose.

Atem sonrió.

"Supongo que ambos tenemos el mismo problema," comentó señalando su cabeza.

Yugi rió mientras asentía.

"Debes tener hambre," dijo. "Vine para llevarte a comer."

"Está bien, pero ¿no debías mostrarme algo?" preguntó Atem.

No era por ser maleducado, pero aunque le gustara el lugar, en realidad quería volver lo antes posible a su reino.

"Todo a su tiempo, Príncipe," contestó Jono como si supiera de qué hablaba. "Reuniremos lo que necesitamos en unos días, mientras tanto, ¿por qué no intentar relajarte y dejar el papel de Príncipe por un momento?"

Atem no respondió. ¿Cuánto le gustaría poder olvidar sus deberes aunque sea por un día?, pero no podía. No debía. Ya lo había decidido.

Antes de seguir a Yugi, Jono se despidió con una mano en alto.

"Ah, Príncipe," lo llamó. Atem alzó una ceja. "Bienvenido a tu hogar temporal."

Atem sonrió. _Hogar temporal..._ No sonaba _tan_ mal.

* * *

 ***Bien, en la wiki de Atem dicen que su cumpleaños es el 26 de julio más o menos. En el calendario egipcio, esa fecha caía durante la primera estación que va desde el 19 de julio hasta el 15 de noviembre (inundación/ _Akhet_ ), la cual era considerada el inicio del año. No había mucho trabajo durante esa época y por eso habían muchas fiestas religiosas.**

 **Las otras dos estaciones son** **: La Siembra ( _Peret_ ) que va desde el 15 de noviembre hasta el 15 de marzo y La Cosecha ( _Shemu_ ) que va desde el 15 de marzo hasta el 13 de julio.**

 **(¿Qué pasa con los días entre el 13 y el 19 de julio? Solo Dios los sabe...)**


	5. Interludio

¿Estaba... Estaba muerta?

El no sentir la arena quemando bajo sus pies... ¿Significaba que había muerto?

El haber olvidado la sensación del hambre y la sed... ¿La había matado?

¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía ver más que oscuridad?

Su cuerpo pesaba y su respiración se detenía, lo que significaba que no estaba muerta... Todavía no.

¿Cómo... Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Estaba bien que las cosas terminaran así?

 _No..._

¿Estaba bien incumplir su promesa de quedarse a su lado?

 _No..._

Ellos seguramente estaban preocupados. La estaban buscando sin ninguna duda. Tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo... Tenía que dar una señal de vida... Tenía que... Tenía que usar su magia.

Pero estaba tan cansada... Tan débil...

¿En qué momento había dejado de tragar saliva como último recurso?

 _Oh, Ra... Siento a mis entrañas comerse a mis otras entrañas..._

"¡Hey, tú!"

 _Huh... ¿Me hablan a mí?_

"¡Abre los ojos! ¡Tengo algo para ti!"

 _Parece... Parece que sí es a mí._

Pero... ¿De quién se trataba? No reconocía esa voz, aunque también era probable que solo se tratara de una ilusión del desierto, sin embargo...

 _¡Es una señal!_

Con lentitud, empezó a abrir los ojos —ni siquiera recordaba haberlos cerrado —, la luz del sol —¿o quizás era una antorcha? —opacaba a la figura frente a ella, pero la silueta en su borrosa visión parecía querer complacer sus deseos.

Ese cabello picudo... _Es tan parecido..._

Tiene que esforzarse. No importa el dolor ni el cansancio. Él era... ¿Acaso él estaba-...?

La persona frente a ella se hizo más clara con lentitud. Su rostro se enfocó y la preocupación en su mirada se hizo tan notoria como la vida que vuelve a fluir en ella.

Si no estuviera deshidratada, probablemente hubiese llorado.

"Pr-..." su lengua se sentía seca y sus labios agrietados. Dolía el solo hecho de moverlos. Hardía, pero eso no la detuvo. "Príncipe..."

"Ten," él la interrumpió dándole algo, más bien lo pone frente a sus labios.

El olor llenó sus fosas nasales.

Es una manzana, pero él parecía saber cuan cansada estaba que la había hecho puré.

Su instinto de superviviencia la obligó a comer sin pensar en otra opción. La cuchara de madera lastimó su boca, pero lo ignoró y comió más y más hasta acabar lo que suponía era un plato.

Ella miró alrededor, entonces. El efecto de la húmeda comida haciéndose obvio en su interior.

No hay palacio, ni arena, ni nada conocido. Hay personas caminando de un lado al otro y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que había estado durmiendo. Un desconocido idioma rondando por sus oídos.

Su corazón latió con fuerza preparándola para lo que venía después.

Lentamente giró hacia quien la había alimentado. Su miedo se hizo tan real que casi sintió cómo se le partía el corazón.

Ese no era el palacio.

Ese no era Egipto.

Ese no era su preciado Príncipe.


	6. Recuerdo y reencuentro

**Hm... Quería hacer este capítulo más épico de lo que en realidad salió, pero espero que les guste.**

 **YGO! DM no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 5

* * *

"¿Sentiste algo?" quiso saber el sacerdote Seto acercándose a los establos reales.

Mahad negó.

"No ha usado su _ka_ en ningún momento," contestó frustrado. No solo había estado buscando una señal de Atem, sino también de su aprendiz.

 _Ella no ha usado su magia, huh...,_ no podía sentir ni siquiera algún estrago, era como si—... como si ni siquiera hubiera magia para buscar.

¿Acaso Isis se había equivocado en su predicción?

No, eso era imposible. Podía no ser algo realmente preciso, pero si lo había visto, debía ser verdad.

 _Ella debería estar..._

"Shada logró averiguar algo," Seto interrumpió sus pensamientos ganándose su atención.

Mahad lo miró en respuesta para que continuara y así lo hizo, pero sin emitir sonido.

Con una unclinación de cabeza, Seto instó a que Mahad lo siguiera.

Lo llevó hacia uno de los almacenes de los establos. Las cosas del interior estaban ligeramente desordenadas y apiladas a cada lateral del cuadrilátero, como si alguien hubiese querido esconderse en el interior.

Mahad entreabrió los labios cuando se percató de ello.

"Hay tierra extraña en el suelo," dijo Shada agachándose. "No es arena de los alrededores."

"¿Alguien estuvo aquí?" quiso aclarar Mahad.

Seto suspiró.

"Es lo que suponemos," contestó. "Cerraron la puerta del almacén al salir, por lo que el viento no pudo mover nada."

Shada se levantó y miró a Mahad.

"¿Puedes hacer algo con esta información?" quiso saber.

Mahad negó.

"Yo no, pero quizás Isis pueda," declaró mirando a Seto.

El sacerdote asintió y con una mano llamó a uno de los esclavos.

"Que todo sea lo más rápido posible," ordenó después de enviar a un siervo en busca de la sacerdotisa. "No queremos que un desastre como el de hace seis años vuelva a ocurrir."

Evitando hacer más que mirarlo, Mahad y Shada asintieron. No necesitaban que alguien más les dijera eso, ellos —como posiblemente todos en el palacio —ya lo sabían.

* * *

 _Todo a su tiempo... Todo a su tiempo..._ Atem no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Jono.

Por la posición del sol, Atem podía decir que ya había pasado el mediodía y Yugi no había hecho mucho más que darle comida y agua.

 _Y refugio y ropa limpia..._ Atem negó con fuerza. La capa sobre su cabeza casi se cae por el movimiento.

La tienda en donde se encontraba era pequeña y con muy pocas cosas: algunas mantas que no utilizaría, una tela que pretendía ser una cama y poco más.

Había suficiente espacio para él y probablemente otras dos personas, por supuesto, no era ni de cerca tan grande como su habitación en el palacio, o tan pequeña como las dos carretas en las que recientemente había estado, pero, _demonios_ , se sentía tan malditamente asfixiante.

No sabía por qué de pronto se sentía encerrado, quizás porque Yugi le había sugerido no salir hasta que él volviese, pero ¿qué diablos podía pasar? ¿Por qué no podía ni siquiera ir a nadar al río que estaba seguro había oído?

Se sentía todo tan ajeno a él... En el palacio, él daba las órdenes y estas eran inmediatamente cumplidas. Nadie se atrevería a lastimarlo. Nadie le prohibiría nada. ¿Es que acaso en todo el resto del mundo era así? ¿Todos tenían que resguardarse de un peligro invisible? ¿O es que acaso estaban tratando de retenerlo?

No. _Es una exageración,_ trató de convencerse. Yugi lo hacía por su seguridad. Todos hacían de todo por su seguridad.

Atem paseó de un lado al otro rozando muy ligeramente con su hombro cubierto la tela de la tienda, como si fuera un caballo salvaje recién capturado. Aquella sensación le traía distintos recuerdos que había enterrado en su memoria.

 _Lo peor parecía ya haber pasado. Los sirvientes heridos ayudaban a otros heridos, los guardias no dejaban de vigilar por las ventanas y puertas, e incluso los sacerdotes observaban con discreción a los alrededores siempre listos para convocar a su Ka de ser necesario. Atem no sabía lo que sucedía y no podía encontrar ni a Mahad ni a su padre para preguntarles. Los guardias que lo habían escoltado con rapidez desde su habitación hasta el salón real no ke habían podido decir mucho y, si lo hicieron, Atem no los había podido escuchar por sus fuertes latidos resonando en sus oídos como tambores._

 _Cuando por fin pudo ver a su padre, este no estaba solo. Acompañado de Aknadin y estando a un lado de todo y todos, a_ _mbos tenían expresiones preocupadas, pero la de Aknamkanon era mucho más dura y severa que la del guardián del ojo del milenio._

 _Frunciendo el ceño, el príncipe de doce años volvió a mirar alrededor. ¿Qué había sucedido realmente? Y... Un momento._

 _"¡Príncipe!" escuchó la voz del mago de la corte a sus espaldas. Atem giró rápidamente para encontrar a sus amigos, pero solo vio a uno de ellos, el cual miraba a todos lados con desesperación._

 _"¿Mahad?" preguntó preocupado. Algo realmente había sucedido... Algo estaba sucediendo._

 _El mago lo miró y Atem no podía recordar alguna vez en la que su expresión haya sido igual de inquieta._

 _"Lamento molestarlo, Príncipe, ¿pero ha visto a Mana en algún lado? No logro encontrarla."_

 _Si Atem hubiese tenido conocimiento de lo que había sucedido, entonces estaría mucho más nervioso y asustado de lo que realmente lo estuvo._

 _"¿Mana?" repitió y negó con la cabeza. "Seguramente está escondida en una de las vasijas, ¿o no?" Mahad negó. "Oh, entonces te ayudaré a buscarla después, pero más importante, ¿qué sucedió, Mahad? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente herida?"_

 _Mahad abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido._

 _"Nos atacaron, hijo mío," respondió Aknamkanon haciendo que Atem girara sobre sus talones. Aknadin estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia con Seto a su lado._

 _Sin que Atem lo notara, Mahad apretó los labios como si estuviera guardándose algo._

 _"¿Atacaron? ¿Quiénes?" quiso saber Atem._

 _"Un poderoso imperio que está ubicado al Norte de nuestro Kemet. ¿Sabes a cuál me refiero, Atem?"_

 _El Príncipe hizo memoria de todas sus clases con Shimon._

 _"¿Hititas?"_

 _"¿Estás preguntando o respondiendo?"_

 _"Respondiendo. Entonces fueron los Hititas," concluyó el Príncipe. "¿Harás algo, Padre?"_

 _Aknamkanon tardó en responder y esa fue la primera mala señal._

 _"Nuestros hombres están heridos, Príncipe," opinó Aknadin metiéndose en la conversación. "Si vamos a movernos, primero debemos estar bien provistos de ejército."_

 _Atem entendía eso, pero no era lo que estaba preguntando. ¿Acaso su padre_ — _... Acaso estaba dudando?_

 _Notó por pura casualidad la manera en la que Seto miraba a Aknadin, era... Se trataba de una mirada de soslayo. Una mirada cargada de sospecha. ¿Ellos estaban_ —... _le estaban ocultando algo?_

 _Sin embargo no pudo expresar bien su pregunta cuando Mahad de repente habló:_

 _"Mi Faraón," llamó ganándose la atención. "Sé que no soy quién para decir esto, pero... ¿ha hecho un conteo de los que están presentes y de quienes faltan?" quiso saber._

 _Atem miró extrañado a Mahad. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. A su padre le importaban mucho las personas que vivían en el palacio aunque no lo pareciese. Sabía que el mago estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Mana, pero ¿qué pregunta era_ —...

 _"Sí y estamos completos," Aknamkanon interrumpió la línea de pensamientos de Atem._

 _"¿Padre_ —...

 _"¡Pero mi señor, por favor, estoy seguro que Mana_ —

 _"He dicho que no, Mahad. Estamos completos," informó el Faraón comenzando su camino de nuevo. Algo reaccionó muy en el interior de Atem, algo que seguramente no resultaría en nada bueno._

 _Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, el Príncipe corrió hasta ubicarse frente a su padre y detenerlo._

 _El Faraón lo miró con real sorpresa, mientras que la expresión de Aknadin señalaba que ya lo esperaba._

 _"Padre, Mahad dice que Mana no está por ningún lado. ¿No es eso preocupante?" preguntó con un tono casi desesperado. Quería algo... Una prueba de que su padre no fuera tan desinteresado._

 _Aknamkanon suspiró._

 _"Mana, la aprendiz, ¿no es así? Debe estar en algún jarrón escondida o con los sirvientes de la cocina," Atem lo miró tan intensamente que Aknamkanon desvió la mirada exasperado. "Está bien, Aknadin, haz que todos se presenten al salón real. Llamaremos una lista."_

 _Akanadin asintió y con una reverencia se alejó. Seto rodó los ojos con disimulo cuando Atem sonrió con alivio, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el Príncipe ni por Mahad._

 _Una vez que el Faraón estuvo lejos de su campo de visión, Atem se giró hacia el próximo sacerdote._

 _"¿Qué sucede?"_

 _Seto lo miró._

 _"Usted... ¿En serio no lo entiende?"_

 _"¿Qué insinúas?"_

 _"Que está ciego a las cosas que realmente no quiere ver, mi Príncipe," declaró como si no le importara la falta de respeto en sus palabras._

 _Mahad interrumpió antes que Atem pudiera responder._

 _"Habla con respeto y claridad, Seto."_

 _El próximo sacerdote comenzó a caminar ignorando las palabras del mago._

 _"¿En serio crees que dejarían tranquila a la única_ _niña_ plebeya _con la que en serio te llevas bien?" preguntó en un susurro al pasar por su lado._

 _"¡Espera, ¿qué estás tratando de decir?!" cuestionó Atem llamando la atención de_ todos _los presentes._

 _Seto solo giró un poco la cabeza para responder._

 _"Nada, mi Príncipe," contestó y dirigió su mirada al joven mago. "Avísame si encuentras a la mocosa, Mahad. Me debe una nueva almohada después de transformar la mía en una piedra."_

 _Y dicho así, el próximo sacerdote se fue dejando con las palabras en la boca tanto al mago como al Príncipe. Atem no era ciego, mucho menos tonto, entendía lo que estaba diciendo, lo entendía a la perfección._

 _Pero no._ Atem no lo creía así. Así no era su padre, o eso era lo que había estado tratando de convencerse a sí mismo desde que tenía doce años. Él no podría haber hecho algo así, mucho menos ocultárselo, ¿o sí?. Además, ¿no fueron los Hititas quienes atacaron al palacio aquella vez? Egipto nunca había tenido una muy buena relación con los demás países desde siempre, era normal que atacaran; lo que no era normal, era que su padre se abstuviera de tomar represalias.

Sin embargo habían más discordancias. ¿Por qué solo el palacio se había visto afectado? ¿Por qué Mana había sido la única desaparecida? ¿Sobre qué habían estado hablando Aknamkanon y Aknadin?

Atem frunció el ceño y apretó las manos en puños. Recién ahora, que estaba lejos de su hogar y responsabilidades, había podido pensar en todo eso. No había notado en qué momento se había acercado tanto al borde de la tienda justo como para salir.

"Padre..." dijo en voz alta. _¿Qué me estás ocultando?_

Y quizás lo peor era que no solo él se lo estaba ocultando.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

Consciente de que la pregunta era para él, Atem giró en busca de la voz femenina que lo había llamado. Anzu corría hacia él con una expresión realmente molesta, o quizás preocupada. No se había dado cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la seguridad de la tienda, sino en el exterior del hogar de Yugi, en donde un montón de otras tiendas lo rodeaban.

Atem se llevó una mano a la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

"Yo quería ir a nadar al río cercano," excusó. "Ni siquiera yo me soporto, no sé cómo ustedes lo hacen."

Anzu tragó saliva mientras miraba a todos lados y lo tomó del brazo —disculpándose repetidas veces por la falta de respeto —para llevarlo a una distancia considerable del centro de lugar.

Un enorme árbol de manzanas los cubría, por lo menos ya sabía de dónde Yugi traía esa fruta.

"¡Yugi te dijo que no salieras, ¿o no?!" regañó. "No sabemos quiénes están realmente molestos con la familia real de Egipto, por lo que no podemos decirte de quién cuidarte o de quién relajarte, por eso debes estar oculto la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Lo siento," Atem frunció el ceño. Quizás nadie aparte de Mahad, Shimon, o su padre le había hablado así en toda su vida. "Pero estoy seguro que hay un río cerca, ¿verdad?. Quiero ir a nadar."

 _Y a pensar,_ agregó en silencio.

Anzu suspiró exasperada llevándose una mano a la frente. A Atem le dio gracia, era un gesto que Mahad hacía muy seguido cuando él y Mana escapaban de sus tutorías.

Ella miró al cielo por unos segundos para después mirar a su pequeño hogar.

"Está bien," suspiró. "En este momento no debería haber nadie, pero que sea rápido, ¿está bien? Y no olvides llevar ropa."

Atem asintió y suspiró al cielo mientras veía una nube opacar al sol. Ese era el momento que más le gustaba para nadar. Siguiendo el sonido del agua que captaban sus oídos, Atem dejó que su instinto lo guiara hasta lograr dar con las aguas de un extenso río. Obviamente no tan grande como el río Nilo, pero Atem no podía saber eso con exactitud.

Una enorme piedra cubría su visión, por lo que la rodeó solo para descubrir que alguien iba en sentido contrario a él y a mucha prisa. Al parecer, no era el único que disfrutaba de nadar a esas horas.

"¡Ah!" era la voz de una chica.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó Atem intentando sujetarla, pero en lugar de eso, como no podía ir en contra de la gravedad, solo la jaló para así ser él la víctima del impacto contra el suelo.

Solo sintió el golpe y la joven chica disculpándose.

"Ay, ay... ¡Lo siento mucho, no miraba por dónde iba!" dijo enderezando su cuerpo, sin llegar a levantarse. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

 _Un momento_ , se dijo Atem aún con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el dolor en su nuca, él conocía esa voz.

Estaba cambiada, un poco más grave y madura, quizás, pero no había perdido esa dulzura con la que la recordaba.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos por debajo de la capa. Ella lo miraba realmente preocupada. Sus ojos esmeralda lo expresaban a la perfección mientras su cabello castaño revoloteaba húmedo con el viento. Atem se quedó sin palabras. Él estaba viendo un fantasma muy vivo en ese momento, por más que ella no lo reconociese por la capa.

"Ma—..."

"¡Mana, ¿qué sucede?!"

Atem también reconoció esa voz casi al instante, se trataba de Yugi.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Yugi había mencionado que estaba con una chica antes de que los Hititas lo capturaran, ¿se refería a _ella_?

"Oh, Yugi, tropecé con un extraño," contestó ella como si no fuera nada.

"¿Un extraño?" Yugi repitió. Atem escuchaba sus pasos acercándose. "¿A qué te refie—...¡Atem!? ¡Te dije que esperaras por mí! Tsk, se arruinó mi sorpresa."

Confundido, el Príncipe volvió la mirada a la chica sobre él, solo para encontrarla con la expresión más sorprendida con la que nunca la había visto.

Ella intercambió una mirada con Yugi antes de volver a él, levantándose con una inquietante lentitud y sin despegar su mirada de él. Entonces, Atem se sentó y, como si fuera cosa de los Dioses, la capa cayó de su cabez a sus hombros por el impulso de su cuerpo.

"¿Príncipe?" lo llamó Mana en un susurro. "¿Eres—... En serio eres el Príncipe?"

Su voz se quebraba con cada palabra, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para terminar la oración. Mientras que, dentro de Atem, no había más espacio para todas las emociones que lo llenaban en ese momento.

"¿Mana?" él también preguntó, quizás para asegurarse que quien estaba frente a él no era una ilusión.

Ella se llevó las manos sobre la boca mientras invocaba a uno de los Dioses en otro idioma. Sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas, ¿o eran los de él? Atem no podía decirlo.

"¡Oh, por Ra! ¡Eres tú! ¡En verdad eres tú!" Mana no dudó más e hizo lo que Atem había estado esperando que hiciese desde hacía seis años: abrazarlo con un increíble salto. "¡Te extrañé tanto!"

Los brazos de Atem tampoco esperaron más y apenas sintió el cuerpo de su amiga sobre el suyo, la atrapó con un leve alzamiento. Ella estaba casi igual de alta que él y, aunque no era mucho, complicaba un poco la acción.

"Yo también, Mana..." dijo cerrando los ojos, como ella, y disfrutando de la anhelada sensación.

Habían tantas cosas rondando por su mente en ese momento... Ella... ¡Mana estaba viva! ¡Y estaba con él! Atem simplemente no encontraba qué más decir o hacer.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que ella se separó de golpe para mirarlo a la cara.

"Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que ya pronto sería tu coronación," dijo ella.

 _Así que sabe de Egipto_ , pensó Atem confundido. Si había estado enterada de todo y había estado bien, ¿por qué no había vuelto? ¿Por qué no había utilizado su magia para enviarles, aunque sea, una señal? ¿Acaso Mahad sabía de esto?. Su mente lo traicionó llevando lejos ese tipo de preguntas. No le importaba. Ahora no le importaba en absoluto si los Dioses decidían destruir el mundo en ese momento.

"Han pasado muchas cosas," contestó. "Pero los Dioses hicieron que conociera a Yugi y ahora puedo, no..." negó con la cabeza y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. "Ahora podemos volver, Mana."

Mana pudo distinguir la felicidad en sus palabras, por supuesto que era algo para alegrase, pero su mirada no expresó exactamente lo mismo respecto a lo dicho por el Príncipe de Egipto.

"¿Volver?" repitió y Atem se obligó a ignorar ese tono extraño en su voz.

"¡Sí! Y Mahad... No puedo imaginar su expresión cuando sepa que estás viva."

Los labios de Mana se abrieron para decir algo, pero no salió nada y, entonces, Yugi logró salvarlos de ese silencio que nunca en sus vidas habrían esperado.

"Ejem," se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. "¿No van a agradecer a la persona que hizo posible todo esto?"

Mana y Atem lo miraron solo para después mirarse otra vez.

"¿Eh? ¿Tú, Yugi?" señaló ella incrédula y volviendo a su expresión habitual. "¿Pero cómo?"

Yugi sonrió.

"Bueno, alguien me llamó 'Príncipe' hace seis años cuando despertó y hace dos días alguien me llamó 'Mana' cuando despertó también. No fue tan difícil de relacionar."

"¿Eh? ¡Pero si no me creíste cuando te dije que era el Príncipe de Egipto!" acusó Atem.

Yugi alzó ambas manos con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Lo siento, lo siento, tenía que comprobar algo."

"¿Comprobar?"

Asintió mientras relajaba los hombros con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Sí. Comprobar si seguías siendo la misma persona de la que Mana me había hablado tanto. En serio, sé tantas cosas sobre ti que podría ser tu confidente," bromeó el viajero logrando que el rostro de Mana cambiara de color.

"¡YUGI!" ella se quejó.

Y, pese a todo pronóstico, Atem rió. Era su primera risa, ¿quizás?, después de tanto tiempo que simplemente no pudo evitarla. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en qué cosas pudo haber contado Mana.

"¿Príncipe?" Mana lo llamó, confundida.

Atem se limpió una lágrima invisible y la miró con la más hermosa sonrisa que ella nunca había visto. Oh, no había notado lo guapo y majestuoso que se había vuelto su amigo de la infancia. ¿Sería el toque de la realeza, quizás? Esperaba que lo fuera.

"Lo siento," se disculpó sin razón aparente. "Es que me alivia saber que has estado todo este tiempo en compañía de alguien como Yugi y sus amigos..."

Compartiendo una mirada con Yugi, Mana sonrió y, sin previo aviso, tomó la mano del Príncipe. Ella también se alegraba de eso, pero ahora no había felicidad ni recuerdo que superara los sentimientos de su reencuentro tan esperado.

"Hay tantas cosas de las cuales hablar," comentó con una enorme sonrisa mientras lo llevaba de regreso a la pequeña aldea ignorando al preocupado Yugi. "Primero quiero que conozcas a todos y todo en nuestro hogar."

 _¿Hogar?_ , Atem repitió en su mente. ¿En dónde quedaba Egipto en ese momento, entonces?

Sin saberlo, una astilla se hizo espacio en su corazón, siendo ocultada por la felicidad de ver a su mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo.


	7. Recuperando tiempo

**YGO! DM no me pertenece.**

 **No sé por qué sigo haciendo esto cuando nunca digo que es mío (?**

 **Dudé bastante en publicar este capítulo ya que me salió como quería exactamente al primer intento. Yo quedé en plan de "esto no puede estar bien" y pues lo leí y releí solo para notar que sí estaba bien lo que yo quería que sucediera. En fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo y si hay algún error en alguno próximo respecto a este, me encargaré de solucionarlo luego :)**

* * *

Capítulo 6

"¡Bien!" exclamó Mana empujándolo por la espalda y dirigiéndolo hacia la pequeña aldea movible a la que llamaba hogar. "Si vas a estar aquí, a quienes primero debes conocer son a las personas que hacen posible tu alimentación."

Atem inclinó un poco la cabeza para verla antes de que ambos llegaran a una tienda más grande que las normales. Como cuando eran niños, ambos se escondieron con uno sobre la cabeza del otro mientras espiaban a los cocineros.

Dentro de la tienda habían artilugios de cocina muy distintos a los que él había visto antes, junto a cucharas de madera y trozos de carne cruda al lado de enormes cuchillos que hacían a Atem tragar saliva. Diferentes tipos de alimentos descansaban en canastas grandes mientras que una mujer se encargaba de hacer, al parecer, el inventario. Al mismo tiempo, un hombre se acercaba con grandes trozos de madera, los cuales ubicó en el medio de un círculo hecho de piedras y prendió posteriormente. Una gran olla de color oscuro fue puesta metódicamente sobre el fuego y, por lo que el Príncipe vio, el hombre comenzó a echar vegetales picados en el interior.

"El hombre peludo y corpulento se llama Andreus," señaló Mana en voz baja. "Y la mujer es su esposa, Doris. Ambos son de un país llamado Grecia y cocinan tan bien que podrían reemplazar a Anet."

Atem sonrió hacia ella. Anet era la cocinera oficial del palacio. Por alguna razón, realmente le alegraba que Mana la recordara.

"Bueno, en mi opinión, nadie podría reemplazar a Anet," comentó Atem. "Esa mujer tiene un don de los Dioses respecto a la cocina, sobretodo si se trata de los platillos natos de Egipto."

Mana soltó una pequeña risa mientras cubría su boca con una de sus manos.

"Eso no lo niego," opinó. "Algo que ciertamente he extrañado es la comida del palacio real. Anet no tiene igual en ese punto."

Ambos rieron en complicidad como cuando eran niños y se escapaban de Mahad. En esos días, cuando el mago los encontraba, usualmente terminaba parado frente a ellos con el entrecejo apretado y los brazos cruzados, por lo que cuando oyeron los pasos de alguien acercarse a ellos interrumpiendo así su complicidad, ambos sintieron un _déjà vu_.

"Con los ingredientes correctos, cualquiera puede ser un gran cocinero, mi querida Mana," Andreus apareció parado frente a ambos con los brazos en sus caderas. Sus pequeños ojos fruncidos pasaron de la chica al encapuchado Príncipe. "¿Tú eres el joven que trajo nuestro pequeño Yugi? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Atem se encogió un poco, aunque estaba listo para dar una respuesta cuando Mana lo interrumpió de pronto.

"Es Príncipe," contestó con una sonrisa. "Vino desde Egipto."

Las cejas de Andreus se levantaron con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era una sonrisa alegre y bromista, como la de un viejo amigo que se había reencontrado con otro.

Atem estaba confundido.

"¿Eh? ¿Así que tú eres _Príncipe,_ huh?" dijo ayudándolo a pararse con un movimiento realmente tosco, aunque sin malas intenciones. Atem no sabía qué expresión tenía en ese momento. Ese hombre era demasiado fornido para el bien de los demás, casi había sentido cómo sus brazos se deshacían en su innecesariamente fuerte agarre. "¡ _Doris_ , mira aquí! ¡Es el Príncipe de Mana!"

"¡E-Espera un momento, Andreus!" pidió Mana un poco desesperada logrando que Atem se preguntara qué sucedía, o por qué parecía de pronto tan nerviosa. "¡No hagas escándalo, por favor!"

Pero como si ningún Dios hubiese escuchado su petición, la mujer llamada Doris pronto apareció con una expresión curiosa en el rostro y un trapo en las manos.

"¡¿Príncipe, dices?!" cuestionó la mujer acercándose a Atem para examinarlo. Tenía el cabello claro recogido en una trenza alta y sus ropas eran variaciones de las que alguna vez había visto en Egipto. Ahora que lo notaba, ninguno pasaba de los cuarenta años. "Creí que todo lo que Mana nos había contado eran imaginaciones de una niña, pero veo que no es así," Atem oyó a Mana quejarse —o lo que creyó que hacía —en un idioma completamente desconocido para él. "¿Qué haces tan escondido, hijo? ¡Quítate esa horrible capa y pasa a comer algo!"

Atem se vio incapaz de responder. ¿A cuántas personas Mana había hablado de él? ¿Qué cosas vergonzosas habrían salido de su boca?

Buscó a Mana por ayuda, solo para encontrarla con una mano sobre el rostro.

Ella suspiró.

"Andreus y Doris me han cuidado desde que llegué con Yugi," explicó sonriendo y regresando a su animada forma. "Son como mi familia, así que puedes confiar en ellos."

"Pues supongo que está bien, entonces..." suspiró Atem adentrándose a la tienda con Mana detrás.

Doris los siguió de cerca haciendo algún que otro comentario sobre lo que les había contado Mana mientras que Andreus se encargaba de cerrar la tienda para que nadie husmeara.

Sintiéndose un poco más libre y seguro, Atem por fin pudo quitarse la capa de su cabeza dejando que su cabello volviera a su forma original. Pudo jurar que la sorpresa en los rostros de Andreus y Doris no era para nada fingida.

"¡En serio es muy parecido al pequeño Yugi!" exclamó Doris acercándose y mirándolo más de cerca, para su incomodidad.

¿Acaso todas las personas de Grecia eran así?

Mana rió colgándose de él en uno de sus efusivos abrazos.

"¡Se los dije!"

 _Bueno,_ pensó Atem. Al menos encajaban a la perfección con Mana.

"Pero este chico tiene un aura muy distinta, ¿no creen?" comentó Andreus metiendo algo más a lo que parecía ser una sopa de verduras.

"Debe ser porque es un príncipe," contestó Doris moviendo un cucharón de madera cual varita mágica. "Los plebeyos como nosotros nunca destacaríamos tanto solo por nuestra forma de sentarnos."

La mujer sonrió con un aire de insinuación y Atem se miró a sí mismo.

"¿En serio es así?" cuestionó a nadie en especial. Sabía que el simple hecho de haber sido educado de forma distinta ya era muy notorio, pero nunca se había fijado en su forma de sentarse realmente.

¿Sería su espalda completamente erguida, o sus brazos bien ubicados?

"¿Es ahora que recién lo notas?"

Y una vez más, la risa de Mana llenó sus oídos. Atem sonrió inconscientemente pensando en que no se cansaría de oírla ni aunque pasaran mil años, ajeno a las agradables miradas que compartían la pareja de casados.

"¡Entonces!" interrumpió Andreus sus pensamientos sacando un par de platos hondos y poniéndolos frente a Mana y Atem. "Escuché que una tal Anet no tiene comparación en la cocina. Mi estimado Príncipe, vamos a ver si puedo cambiar su opinión."

Atem y Mana sonrieron avergonzados por un momento, pero luego su expresión cambió a una completamente sorprendida cuando su plato hondo fue llenado con un líquido que el Príncipe nunca antes había visto u olido, mucho menos probado.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la ex aprendiz de mago que casi parecía ya estar babeando por el simple hecho de ver la sopa y, ni bien consiguió una cuchara, comenzó a tomarla como si fuera el último plato que comería en su vida.

Atem miró a la pareja griega observándolo. La sonrisa de Andreus era realmente desafiante mientras que la de Doris era más amable y, al final, con un suspiro llevó tomó el primer sorbo con la cuchara.

Parpadeó en confusión por unos segundos. Nunca antes había visto ese platillo, pero resultaba increíble cuán delicioso era.

Como una explosión de sabores dentro de su paladar que al final se unían todos en uno solo para llegar a su estómago. Las verduras casi ni se sentían de no ser por el hecho de tener que ser masticadas y el caldo era realmente ligero y agradable.

"Está..." Mana se detuvo para escuchar su opinión, aunque por la sonrisa de su rostro —la cual sostenía todo lo que había metido en su boca en menos de un minuto —, ella ya sabía lo que diría. "Está realmente delicioso, Andreus. ¿Cómo se llama este platillo? Nunca antes lo había probado."

Andreus y Doris sonrieron con complicidad y alivio.

"Es un platillo que viene directamente de mi pueblo, Príncipe," explicó el corpulento hombre con orgullo. "Como dije: con los ingredientes correctos, cualquoera puede ser un gran cocinero."

Atem asintió mientras tomaba sin parar la sopa.

"Creo que casi nunca he comido algo más que no fuera la comida de mi propio palacio, pero puedo decir con total certeza que ustedes me han sorprendido de una muy buena manera. Realmente me gustaría que Mahad y los demás probaran esto."

Mana sonrió suavemente ante la mención de su maestro y asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Para ese momento, ambos ya habían terminado de comer.

"¡Gracias por la comida!" dijo y colocó la capa de Atem sobre él antes de que se diera cuenta. "Pero quiero que Atem siga conociendo este lugar, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, así que tenemos que irnos ya si queremos acabar antes de mañana."

Andreus frunció el ceño.

"¿Y por qué la prisa, niña?" quiso saber.

Atem también la miró.

"Sí, Mana. Tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo cuando regresemos al palacio, así que tenemos el tiempo necesario antes de que Jono regrese con lo que necesitamos," ella no lo miró cuando habló y Atem tomó su mano. "¿Mana?"

Mana evitó mirarlo, pero apretó su agarre con mucho fervor antes de sonreír.

"¡Sí, tenemos tiempo!" asintió. "¿Pero desde cuándo soy de las personas que esperan? ¡Mejor hacer hoy todo lo que podemos hacer hoy, ¿no creen?!"

Los tres a su alrededor sonrieron, pero Atem no pudo evitar sentir que algo no andaba bien. Tomando nota mental, Atem se dijo a sí mismo que hablaría con ella más tarde.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue ir a otra de las tiendas, esta vez una más ordenada y femenina.

"Ahora iremos a visitar a Anzu," dijo con una sonrisa mientras jalaba a Atem con entusiasmo. "Es muy buena persona."

Atem sonrió.

"Oh, a ella ya la conozco," dijo. "De hecho nos topamos hoy cuando iba hacia el río."

Mana alzó una ceja.

"Pero no sabes _quién_ es o _qué_ hace en realidad," dijo poniendo un acento extraño en sus palabras.

Una vez más, Atem se vio escondido bajo el cuerpo de Mana mientras ella apoyaba su brazo sobre su cabeza. Ambos ocultos detrás de un enorme jarrón mientras observaban hacia la tienda.

"Mana, no me siento cómodo con esto de espiar," mencionó Atem inquieto.

Mana rodó los ojos —como supuso que lo haría — y le hizo una seña con el dedo para que guardara silencio, pronto Atem entendió por qué. El sonido de música se extendió por toda la pequeña aldea.

"Anzu es una bailarina gitana," comentó Mana sonriendo. "Y no sabes para quién baila."

Asomándose un poco más, Atem pudo ver el ligero cuerpo de Anzu moverse hábil y grácilmente al ritmo de la música que alguien tocaba.

Que su compañero de cabello puntiagudo y de tres colores tocaba.

"¿¡Yugi!?"

Mana rió en voz baja.

"Puede que Yugi lo niegue, pero actualmente parece estar realmente engatuzado por Anzu, ¡y ella ni se lo imagina!"

"¿Huh? ¿Pero tú no eras novia de Yugi?" señaló Atem recordando lo que en algún momento había comentado el viajero cuando estaban encerrados.

Mana frunció el ceño y sonrió al mismo tiempo que negaba.

"Apuesto a que te dijo algo como: 'si tú lo crees' y tú le creíste, Príncipe," comentó logrando que Atem sintiera calor en sus mejillas. Agradeció a la capa por cubrirlo en ese momento. "Ra... A veces crees en todo lo que te dicen, ¿no?"

Atem no supo cómo responder a eso. Los recuerdos que bañaron su memoria más temprano comenzaban a apoderarse de su mente otra vez. ¿En serio era tan ingenuo?

"Pero," agregó Mana impulsándose para levantarse. "Creo que eso te hace una buena persona, Príncipe. Diferente a lo que todos creen de ti, por eso pienso que eres alguien especial."

Le daba la espalda y Atem lo agradecía en silencio puesto que no sabría cómo enfrentar tal halago con solo mirarla.

Ambos siguieron caminando entre tienda y tienda mientras que Mana le explicaba sobre las personas del lugar. No eran muchas, pero igual se le iba a complicar recordar sus nombres, sobretodo por lo complejos que resultaban algunos al ser de otros países.

"¿Entonces han viajado por muchos lugares?" quiso saber.

Actualmente se encontraban caminando entre todas las tiendas sin prestar especial atención a ninguna en particular.

Mana hizo un sonido de pensarlo mientras llevaba sus dedos a su mentón.

"Sí, más o menos," contestó. "Aunque nos movemos mucho de un lugar a otro, no es como si llegáramos a conocer demasiado sobre un país. Los que vienen con nosotros usualmente son los que quieren huir de su propio hogar."

Atem frunció el ceño al mirarla.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Muchas personas de aquí tienen recuerdos tristes y pasados que quieren borrar. Viajar y dejar atrás tus raíces es la mejor forma de hacerlo, ¿no crees?"

Deteniéndose por unos segundos, Atem se percató de algo.

"¿Es lo mismo para ti?" preguntó. "¿Hay algo que quieres olvidar?"

Mana giró para mirarlo, confundida.

"No realmente," contestó para alivio de Atem solo para después agregar. "Pero hay otros factores."

"¿Otros factores?"

Ella sonrió.

"No hablemos de eso ahora," regresó a su lado para tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a halarlo sin notar que alguien iba en sentido contrario a ella. "¿Sabes que—...?"

"¡Mana, cuidado!"

"¿Eh?"

Mana golpeó su espalda contra un joven que venía con una gran pila de platos frente a su rostro.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, por suerte los platos no eran de vidrio, pero aun así fue un desastre.

"Ugh..." Atem se arrodilló al lado de Mana para ayudarla a levantarse. " _Lo siento, no me fijé_..."

"Yo tampoco," la voz dura y en su idioma natal llamó la atención de Atem por un momento mientras Mana se tensaba a su lado y rápidamente lo tomaba del brazo. "¿Hm? ¿Tú eres...?"

Atem no tuvo oportunidad de responder.

"¡No es nadie!" contestó Mana frente a él. "Solo otro egipcio que llegó aquí por casualidad. Se irá dentro de poco."

Atem inconscientemente cruzó mirada con el joven de cabello gris y piel morena, quien apretó el entrecejo. Su túnica roja se movía tan agresivamente con el viento que Atem no pudo evitar sentir una señal de peligro frente a él.

Rápidamente bajó la mirada para ocultarla bajo su capa.

"Eh... Ya veo," dijo Bakura pasando de frente después de recoger los platos chocando su hombro contra el de Atem. "Espero que regreses pronto."

Ni Atem ni Mana se movieron hasta que dejaron de escuchar los pasos del joven.

"¿Quién—...?"

"Bakura," contestó Mana.

"¿Quién?"

Mana lo miró directamente a los ojos con la expresión más seria que Atem nunca se imaginó ver. Sintió su agarre bastante apretado como para pensar que de pronto iba a sonreír aclarando que todo era una broma.

"Escúchame, Príncipe, hagas lo que hagas, o estés en donde estés, nunca intentes hablar con él," declaró con voz pausada y seria. A quien Atem veía frente a él en ese momento no era la Mana que había extrañado durante seis largos años. "No hables con él, no te cruces con él, no intentes ni siquiera mirarlo. Quizás de todas las personas de aquí, él es el más peligroso respecto a la familia real de Egipto."

Atem la miró con auténtica confusión.

"¿Pero por qué?" quiso saber. "¿Qué hemos hecho para que nos odie tanto?"

"Es uno de los sobrevivientes de _Kul Elna_ , Príncipe, por supuesto que los va a odiar."

"¿ _Kul Eln_ _a_?" repitió Atem. "¿Mana, acaso tú sabes sobre eso?"

Esta vez, ella frunció el ceño.

"Claro, ¿acaso tú no?"

Atem se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que todos a su alrededor supieran cosas que el debería saber, pero que, en cambio, ignoraba?

Miró a Mana para busca una mayor explicación, sin embargo la encontró de un color tan pálido que parecía de pronto enferma.

"¿Mana—...?"

"... ¿Acaso tú todavía no sabes lo que _en verdad_ ocurrió hace seis años?" lo interrumpió. Parecía realmente confundida y, al mismo tiempo, triste y sorprendida... ¿O quizás enojada?

* * *

Bakura no se había ido, simplemente había dejado de caminar. La sangre en su cuerpo hervía en pura cólera e ira, y sus manos no sabían como apretar más los platos entre las mismas sin romperlos.

¿Qué tan tonto creían que era?

Él... Aquel que se había convertido en el punto de su enojo estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

Él, hijo de a quien más odiaba estaba ahí.

Podría matarlo en ese momento. Estaba solo al alcance de un cuchillo y listo, pero no sería suficiente.

 _No._ Bakura quería que Atem sufriera todo lo que su pueblo sufrió a manos de su padre y del sacerdote Aknadin.

Mana estaba ahí por ese motivo, se recordó a sí mismo y luego miró alrededor.

Las personas caminaban entre risas y sonrisas, conversando unas con otras, inmersos en su propio mundo y ajenos al resto.

¿Quiénes más sabían de su presencia? ¿Quiénes más merecían ser castigados por traicionarlo de esa manera?

Sonrió de la forma más perversa posible sin pensar en su apariencia ni en quienes lo observaban con disimulo. No importaba. No importaba en lo absoluto.

Después de todo, era un hecho que los justos igual pagaban por los pecadores.

Bakura dejó los platos en donde le pidieron que lo hiciera y cubrió su gris cabello con su túnica roja. Ellos no tenían establos, pero sí corrales improvisados y caballos propios.

Oh, cuánto disfrutaría de su rostro en pánico y desesperación. Todo el tiempo que había perdido sería recuperado con solo unas pocas palabras...

 _Es hora de regresar a la capital de Hitita._


	8. Palabras que duelen

**YGO! DM no me pertenece.**

 **Bien, antes que nada quiero disculparme si el avance se ve lento y sin sentido, personalmente odio que las historias sean así sobretodo si están en plena publicación, pero si lo hiciera todo en un solo capítulo, me saldrían como muchas más palabras de las que soy capaz de aguantar y pues soy consciente que leer más de 5k de palabras en el celular es tedioso, pues se vuelve todavía más lento, así que prefiero seguir publicando de manera continua capítulos de 2k.**

 **Sin más que agregar, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Los ojos de Isis se abrieron de par en par cuando llegó al lado del Sacerdote Seto. De pronto, pareció enferma mientras llevaba las manos a su collar del milenio. Ninguno tuvo que explicar nada más.

"¿Isis?" llamó Mahad ligeramente preocupado por el bienestar de la Sacerdotisa.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó Seto menos preocupado por ella y más por saber qué veía.

Ella presionó los labios antes de dirigir su mirada a los sirvientes presentes.

"¡Rápido, quiero que llamen a todos los sacerdotes!" ordenó extendiendo su brazo para enfatizar su seriedad.

Los sirvientes se miraron confundidos por un segundo, pero pronto aceptaron el mandato de la Sacerdotisa.

Mahad, Seto y Shada compartieron una mirada intrigados.

"¿Qué has visto, Isis?" quiso saber Mahad cuando ella se apoyó en una de las columnas del establo.

Normalmente, las visiones requerían mucha concentración y poder por parte de ella y de su collar para que fueran realmente válidas y factibles, pero esta... Esta visión simplemente había llegado a ella como un rayo a la arena. Tan fuerte y veloz que sus piernas temblaron y su respiración se detuvo.

Eran contadas las veces en que algo así había sucedido y es que esto no formaba parte del poder de su collar, si no del suyo propio combinado, o no, con la fuerza del objeto milenario.

Recordaba que solo había pasado dos veces en el pasado, en las cuales había tenido dos visiones que realmente afectaron al futuro: la primera fue cuando vio la masacre de un pueblo en el que noventa y nueve personas fueron llamadas sacrificios y la segunda, fue cuando vio la desaparición de alguien muy importante para el futuro gobernador.

En aquellas dos veces, Isis se había visto incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía hasta que sucedía. Había malinterpretado la masacre pensando que se trataba del mismo _Kemet_ y había confundido a la persona pensando que se trataba del actual Faraón.

Pero esta vez todo había sido claro y conciso, quizás porque no se trataba exactamente de un hecho futuro, sino más bien porque era un hecho pasado, o presente.

"Isis," llamó Seto. Mahad y Shada observándola con seriedad.

Ella les devolvió el gesto mientras erguía su espalda.

" _Kul Elna,_ " dijo consciente del cambió de expresión en cada uno. "La tierra extraña pertenece a _Kul Elna_ ," cerró los ojos por un momento preparándose para lo que diría. "El Príncipe está muy lejos de nosotros en este momento, cuando esa distancia se acorte, todo empeorará."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Shada.

Los demás sacerdotes comenzaron a llegar uno a uno. Isis los observó a todos mientras continuaba.

" _Kul Elna_ ha encontrado un poderoso aliado al Norte. Tenemos que partir de inmediato... O un desastre peor que el de hace seis años ocurrirá."

Aknadin no tuvo que buscar intérpretes para comprender lo que Isis decía. Sus brazos se movieron acompañados de órdenes hacia los sirvientes. Shada y Karim se apresuraron en buscar lo necesario, Seto y Shimon también partieron en busca de algunas cosas y, por último, Mahad se quedó en su sitio tratando de asimilar lo dicho por la mujer frente a él.

Eso quería decir que Atem se encontraba dentro de los territorios de un reino enemigo y no era solo eso.

"¿Está ella—...?" por alguna razón, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

Isis lo miró y asintió.

"Tu aprendiz... Mana... También estará ahí," dijo logrando que Mahad se mordiera la lengua. "Ella... Ella será, si es que no ya lo es, un punto relevante en todo esto... Quizás el detonante."

En contra de todo lo que sucedía, Mahad dejó escapar una risilla cargada de alivio y preocupación.

"Ella siempre lo ha sido," sonrió sin intentar pensar en por qué nunca volvió a sentir su magia.

Isis asintió comprendiendo las distintas emociones que seguramente su amigo estaba experimentando.

"Lo sé," dijo y miró hacia quienes habían comenzando a preparar los carruajes. Quizás Mana había sido el detonante hacía ya seis años.

* * *

 _¿Acaso tú todavía no sabes lo que en verdad ocurrió hace seis años?_

Las palabras de Mana rondaban por su cabeza mientras inconscientemente la seguía.

"Mana," la llamó una vez, pero ella no le hizo caso. "¡Mana!"

Su amiga se detuvo y de no ser porque Atem estaba a varios pasos de distancia, hubiera chocado con ella.

"Tú... No sabías que yo estaba aquí, ¿no?" preguntó sin voltear a mirarlo.

Atem travó saliva. ¿Por qué de pronto preguntaba eso?

"Yo... No..." contestó con la verdad, no tenía sentido mentir.

Mana soltó un fuerte chasquido y apretó los puños antes de girar hacia él.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, Príncipe?" quiso saber.

Atem tragó saliva. No estaba seguro de por qué Mana había comenzado a comportarse extraño desde su encuentro con Bakura, pero sabía que ahora ella no iba a estar tranquila a menos que hablara con la sinceridad que exigía.

Con un suspiro, el Príncipe caminó para estar frente a frente con su amiga de la infancia.

"... Yugi y yo nos cruzamos en el calabozo del palacio de Hitita por pura casualidad. Él prometió que me ayudaría a volver si yo venía a este... lugar a ver algo, lo que resultó ser tú, Mana."

"¿Por qué no esperaste un rescate?" cuestionó Mana mirándolo a los ojos. "Con el collar del milenio de Isis, o los poderes de Mahad te hubiesen encontrado en cuestión de días si en algún momento utilizabas tu _ka_."

Atem apretó los labios.

"Por el honor de mi padre," contestó mirando a un punto inespecífico en el suelo. "Él... Desde hace tiempo que está enfermo y el emperador de Hitita me dijo que... que ya había colapsado. Que la enfermedad ya había podido con él. ¿Crees que simplemente podía esperar a que me buscaran cuando mi padre está así? ¡Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos, Mana!"

Mana negó lentamente mientras se volvía a alejar de Atem unos pasos, consciente que lo que diría lo haría estallar.

"Ese hombre... El Faraón merece todo lo que le está sucediendo a su cuerpo," dijo.

La sangre de Atem hirvió de pronto al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada hacia Mana y apretaba los puños. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de su Faraón? ¿Del hombre que le dio un hogar en el palacio a una huérfana? ¿Del padre de su supuesto mejor amigo?

"No hables así de mi padre, Mana," ordenó entre dientes. No le gustaba hablar así, mucho menos a ella, pero no podía permitir que tales palabras sin sentido salieran de sus labios.

No podía permitir que su imagen de ella se manchara a tal magnitud.

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber ella. "¿Porque no lo conozco? ¿Porque fuera del palacio es otra persona? ¿Porque es un padre excepcional que todo lo que ha hecho, lo ha hecho por el bien de su reino?"

"¡Mana!"

"¿Qué sucede, Príncipe? ¿No te gusta oír la verdad? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que sucedió con _Kul Elna,_ o hace seis años! ¡¿Por qué crees que es eso?! ¡Tu padre, el Faraón todopoderoso, no quiere que sepas la verdad de nada! ¿Por qué es tan odiado? ¿Por qué solo el palacio fue atacado hace seis años? ¿Por qué solo desapareció una inútil aprendiz de mago? ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe excepto tú!"

"¡Mana, basta!" ambos, sin darse cuenta, habían comenzado a alzar la voz y a llamar la atención de los que pasaban. La música que salía de la tienda de Anzu se detuvo y pronto la cabeza de Yugi se asomó al exterior. "¡Te ordeno como tu Príncipe que dejes de hablar así!"

Su padre no le estaba mintiendo. Nunca lo había hecho. Él era... Él era una buena persona a pesar de lo que había tenido que hacer por su reino. Había hecho cosas malas solo por el bien de los habitantes del reino, ¿verdad?

Ella cerró los labios al oír eso y Atem entendió que lo había hecho mal. Lo había hecho demasiado mal.

Antes de que pudiera corregir sus palabras, Mana movió la cabeza.

"Tú no eres _mi_ Príncipe," escupió las palabras como si fueran dagas, las cuales llegaron directamente al pecho de Atem. "Dejaste de serlo en cuanto se rindieron conmigo," declaró y empezó a caminar.

Atem no se detuvo ahí.

"¿Rendirnos?" repitió incrédulo de lo que oía. "Mahad y yo nunca dejamos de buscarte, Mana."

Ella le devolvió una mirada. Estaba muy enojada y decepcionada.

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó.

Atem asintió.

"Nosotros nunca dejamos de buscarte. Día tras día, aunque tuviera que hacer mis deberes o ir a clases con Shimon, nunca dejamos de buscarte. ¿Sabías que Mahad no ha aceptado otro aprendiz? Mi padre no le ha obligado a conseguir otro."

Era cierto que se habían hecho cada vez más espacios entre búsqueda y búsqueda. Quizás habían días en los que no lo hacían, pero no era su culpa. ¡Él sería el próximo Faraón y Mana debía entenderlo!

Frunció el ceño. De pronto se había encontrado buscando más excusas en su mente. ¿A quién estaba tratando de convencer?

"Si nunca dejaron de buscarme..." Mana lo interrumpió. "¡¿Entonces por qué sigo aquí, _Príncipe_?!"

"¡Porque nunca hallamos un rastro concreto!" contestó. "No has utilizado tu magia en estos seis años, ¿o sí? ¡¿Cómo esperabas que te encontráramos?! ¡Mahad no es un Dios y yo tampoco! Si estabas bien, ¿por qué nunca volviste? ¿Por qué nunca enviaste ni una sola señal? ¡¿Por qué _diablos_ nos dejaste, Mana?!"

Sus ojos se empañaban por la ira que brotaba de sus palabras y ella no estaba en una condición muy distinta.

Su respiración era dificultosa y sus dientes no podían resistir más presión, pero no cedería. No perdería.

Mana negó, entonces, dejando que lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas.

"No lo entiendes, Príncipe. No lo entiendes en lo absoluto. Puedes querer y amar a tu padre cuanto desees, pero eso no cambiará el tipo de persona que siempre ha sido y que siempre será."

Hubo muchos segundos de silencio.

"Y si no me crees..." Mana continuó. "Cuando regreses al palacio, puedes preguntarle directamente el por qué no estoy con ustedes."

Con eso dicho, Mana echó a correr antes de que Atem pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería o que se lo explicara. Su brazo quedó extendido en el aire sin un lugar en el cual posarse y justo cuando estuvo a punto de seguirla, la cabeza picuda de Yugi se interpuso en sus planes.

"Wou, detente ahí, _mi otro yo_ ," lo detuvo con una inofensiva broma fuera de lugar. "Yo hablaré con ella, espérame en tu tienda, ¿sí? Han llamado más atención de lo que creerían."

Atem lo miró y estuvo a punto de negar cuando Anzu le colocó una mano en el hombro. La pareja frente a él compartió un asentimiento y Yugi salió corriendo.

"No te preocupes," consoló Anzu empujándolo. "Yugi sabe como calmarla en momentos de crisis como ese."

Y es que eso no dejó de preocuparlo. ¿Desde cuándo Mana tenía crisis de ese tipo? ¿O por qué de pronto parecía que odiaba al Faraón cuando nunca había sido así?

Pero lo que más rondaba por su cabeza no eran ese tipo de preguntas, sino una que no tenía casi nada que ver al caso: ¿Por qué era Yugi el que debía ir tras ella?

Hace seis años, solo él o Mahad podrían ayudarla a calmarse. Hace seis años, él sabría cuáles palabras decir y cuáles no.

Sus puños se soltaron, entonces, y su expresión cambió. Pronto empezó a sentir las curiosas miradas de las personas alrededor, pero poco o nada le importó.

Quizás eso demostraba que ya no eran los mismos que hacía seis años.

* * *

 **Bueno, si se preguntan el porqué recién los sacerdotes comenzaron la búsqueda a pesar de que se dice que han pasado días desde la desaparición del Príncipe Atem, es porque han estado investigando los posibles lugares en los que estaría y cosas así, además de que están en una época festiva y tienen que rendirle culto a los diferentes Dioses a los que alaban. En pocas palabras, estuvieron guardando apariencias y esperando a que Atem usara su Ka.**

 **Solo quería aclararlo, a veces me salto muchas cosas que no sé cómo plantear.**


	9. Una pieza del rompecabezas

**YGO! DM no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Con el sol sobre sus cerrados ojos, Atem llegó a una conclusión.

Necesitaba saber.

No solo por el hecho de que había amanecido sin saber nada de Mana, tampoco porque esperase que todo fuera una malentendido, ni mucho menos para culpar de todo a su padre.

Atem _necesitaba_ la verdad por el bien de su salud mental.

La noche pasada, cuando Anzu lo llevó a su tienda con cortas frases como conversación, él se sintió realmente perdido. No, no solo perdido, sino también solo y abandonado.

Perdido por estar en un lugar que no conocía.

Solo por no estar acompañado de gente conocida.

Y abandonado por haber sido dejado por la única persona a la que habría podido confiarle ciegamente su espalda sin dudar.

Era, de alguna forma, como si todo a su alrededor se estuviese derrumbando. Todo lo que conocía, todo en lo que había creído... Todo lo que había amado.

 _"Anzu, ¿tú sabes cómo, o por qué Mana llegó aquí?"_ _preguntó antes de que la chica dejara su tienda._

 _"Lo siento, Príncipe," ella negó. "Yo me integré a los viajeros hace solo unas cuantas estaciones."_

 _"Ya veo..." contestó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Solo le quedaba hablar con Yugi._

 _"Pero," Anzu continuó llamando su atención. "Creo que antes de que vayas a preguntarle a Yugi, deberías hablar con Andreus y Doris."_

Y así, con el sudor pegándose continuamente a su capa y siendo punto de algunas indiscretas miradas, Atem volvió a la tienda en la que había cenado con Mana.

En ningún punto se cruzó con ella, ni con Yugi.

Andreus estaba ocupado cortando algunas verduras mientras que Doris limpiaba los utensilios. No había mucha más gente a su alrededor, pero no se quitó la capa.

"Ah, mi buen _Príncipe,_ " saludó Andreus una vez que sus miradas se encontraron. Dudó un poco en devolver el saludo, era extraño escuchar que alguien lo llamara así en ese lugar aparte de Mana. "¿Buscas a Mana? Su pelea de anoche no fue para nada silenciosa."

Atem bajó la mirada acercándose a la mesa en la que él y Mana habían cenado. Era una larga y rectangular, casi frente a la cocina y con sillas de madera acomodadas al borde. Había otro sujeto ahí, quien no se cohibió a la hora de mirarlo logrando que Atem se encogiera dentro de su capa. Ciertamente, ahora temía por su vida.

"Pues yo..."

"¡Huh! ¡Qué insensible eres, por el gran _Zeus_!" exclamó Doris acercándose.

 _¿Zeus?_ , repitió en su mente. Nunca había oído esa palabra en su vida, suponía que se trataba de su idioma natal.

"¿Eh? Pero si es la verdad," replicó Andreus alzando ambas manos en defensa.

"Pero el joven debe estar triste, ¿no lo crees? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se vieron... Apuesto a que una pelea era lo último que esperaban," continuó regañando la mujer antes de suspirar y poner las manos sobre su cintura. " _¡Dioses!_ ¿Por qué fue su pelea, de todas maneras? Hablaron tan rápido que seguro que nadie entendió más que _«¡Príncipe esto! ¡Príncipe lo otro!»._ "

Atem se sintió aliviado de que le dijeran eso.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Tú también quieres saber!" exclamó Andreus.

"¡Quiero ayudar!" contestó Doris.

De pronto, ambos se inmiscuyeron en una discusión inentendible para Atem. La palabra _«Zeus»_ se repitió tantas veces que se hizo una nota mental para preguntar qué cosa era eso o qué significaba. Esperaba que no fuera nada tan malo.

Pero tan pronto como una sonrisa partió su rostro, despareció sin dejar huella. No era momento para divertirse. Tenía que averiguar muchas cosas antes de que Jono volviera con todo lo necesario, además de arreglar las cosas con Mana y de conocer su verdadera versión de la historia.

No quería quedarse con la idea de que era solo otra persona que odiaba al Faraón.

Doris pareció notar el cambio en su expresión y detuvo toda pelea con un codazo en las costillas a Andreus. El hombre frunció el entrecejo y suspiró.

"No sé si podamos ser de ayuda," comenzó. "Pero si viniste aquí antes de ir con Yugi, fue por una razón, ¿no?"

Atem asintió.

"Me gustaría—... Quiero saber acerca de cuando Mana llegó con ustedes," expresó apretando sus manos frente a sí. "En dónde estaban. Cómo estaba ella. Qué dijo... Todo."

Andreus y Doris compartieron una mirada. El hombre asintió y, después de dudar unos segundos, le dio unas palmadas a Atem en el hombro. No fue mucho, pero bastó para reconfortarlo de alguna forma antes de ir a algún lugar.

También bastó para recordarle a su padre.

"Quieres saber, huh..." comentó Doris tomando asiento frente a él. Se removió en su asiento emitiendo algunos sonidos como si estuviera pensando y, cuando pareció estar lista, lo volvió a mirar. "Cuando Mana llegó, estábamos atravesando Egipto," explicó. "De hecho, creo que ya habíamos salido de sus fronteras y nos encontrábamos al Oeste cuando Yugi la trajo."

"¿Yugi?" repitió y Doris asintió.

"Lo habíamos estado esperando por toda una noche entera, siempre le ha gustado pasear por los alrededores y traer objetos extraños, pero, ese día, nos trajo a Mana..." su expresión pasó a ser un poco más triste de lo esperada y justo en ese momento Andreus regresó con un vaso con agua en las manos.

Atem lo agradeció con un asentimiento sin saber que lo necesitaría.

"Cuando la vimos por primera vez, estaba inconsciente," continuó Doris. "Apenas respiraba, tenía algún que otro hematoma en los brazos y parecía que no había comido ni bebido en un tiempo. Estaba tan débil que un niño de once años tuvo que cargarla todo el camino hasta nuestro campamento."

"Unos cuantos días pasaron hasta que recuperó la consciencia. Yugi estaba con ella en ese momento y Mana pareció tan feliz de verlo..., pero en cuanto notó todo a su alrededor, su expresión cambió."

"¿Cambió?" repitió Atem. No era anormal que Mana pasara de estar feliz a enojada en pocos segundos, pero aún así quería seguir escuchando.

Andreus asintió y continuó.

"Ella estaba tan... asustada..." dijo y el corazón de Atem se encogió. "Apenas había comido, sus piernas temblaban y su voz era escasa, pero bastó para que saltara de donde estaba y se arrinconara como un animal herido entre las mesas. Exigió respuestas mientras lanzaba cualquier cosa que sus dedos tocaran. Respuestas que nosotros realmente no podíamos darle."

"Yugi fue el único que pudo entablar una conexión con ella en ese instante. Ahora que te hemos visto, entendemos porqué," Doris le sonrió amablemente. "Pasaron muchos días, quizás semanas, o meses antes de que ella pudiera hablar bien nuevamente y cuando se recuperó por completo, lo primero que nos dijo al preguntarle si estaba bien fue: _«Quiero volver»_."

Atem abrió ligeramente los labios escuchando cómo alguien agradecía y se despedía después de terminar de comer.

¿Ella—... Ella había querido volver? ¿Entonces por qué no lo había hecho?

Comprendiendo su silenciosa pregunta, Andreus le sonrió.

"Ahora, quien dirige este grupo de viajeros es Yugi, por más joven que sea, pero hace seis años, quien estaba a cargo era un hombre llamado Shadi," dijo confundiendo a Atem. "Él era alguien muy sabio a pesar de su juventud. Dirigía este lugar y se encargaba de protegernos la mayoría del timpo. Mana no era la excepción."

"Cuando ella declaró sus intenciones de volver, Shadi no lo permitió, pues ya estábamos demasiado lejos como para dar media vuelta hacia Egipto y muchos peligros amenazarían la vida de una niña como ella si se aventuraba sola. Por supuesto, Mana hizo un berrinche. Todos los días regresaba a donde estaba Shadi para pedirle que _por favor_ la dejara volver y, cada día, ella volvía con el ceño fruncido y nuevas enseñanzas que Shadi la había otorgado. Creo que fue la única persona aparte de Yugi con la que se abrió durante sus primeras semanas aquí," mencionó Doris.

"Ya que no éramos tantos viajeros en ese tiempo, decidimos ir a dar una vuelta a uno de los pequeños pueblos de Babilonia. Se trata de un país tosco y sin gracia, pero no todas las personas eran así," se aclaró la garganta notando que se había desviado del tema y continuó. "Pero debido a que Mana todavía insistía en volver, Shadi y Yugi decidieron quedarse con ella en el campamento. Esa noche obtuvimos un nuevo viajero..."

"Bakura," aclaró Andreus después de que Atem diera un sorbo a su vaso con agua.

Las miradas de los griegos se oscurecieron ligeramente y los segundos que dejaron pasar en silencio confirmaron a Atem que lo que seguía en su relato no era nada bueno.

"Cuando nosotros regresamos, el lugar era un caos total. Shadi estaba tendido boca arriba en el suelo, el fuego sobre el que uno de los calderos descansaba se había esparcido a los alrededores y, en el medio de todo, Mana gritaba y lloraba cosas que solo Yugi, quien estaba a su lado, podía entender. Un niño estaba parado también, con un monstruo extraño detrás de él."

"¿Un monstruo?"

Andreus asintió.

"Nunca olvidaré el odio en la mirada de Bakura... ni la desesperación en la expresión de Mana. Bakura, el niño, se desmayó, entonces, y el monstruo desapareció. Las sombras que parecían haber engullido a nuestro hogar también se fueron llevándose nuestra estupefacción y pronto todos nos vimos apagando el fuego e intentando salvar a Shadi."

Atem se levantó prontamente de su asiento sorprendiendo a la pareja griega.

"¿Pero qué sucedió exactamente?" quiso saber. "¿Por qué Bakura está aquí y ese tal Shadi, no?"

"Mi buen Príncipe, nadie que no sea Yugi o Mana podrá responder claramente a esa pregunta," dijo Andreus. "Lo único que le puedo decir, es que Mana nunca volvió a ser la misma."

"¿Eh?"

Doris le sonrió.

"Nunca volvió a decir que regresaría, pero siguió hablando con cariño de su Príncipe y de su maestro. _«Ellos vendrán algún día»_ se convirtió en su mantra."

Y con eso, el corazón de Atem terminó por hundirse en la culpa. Sin querer, había traicionado la esperanza de Mana.

Andreus le dio un leve empujón para llamar su atención y, una vez más, Atem se sintió levemente intimidado por lo corpulento que el hombre era.

"No te sientas afligido," le dijo. "Como dijimos antes, creímos que se trataba de imaginaciones de una niña perdida. Es decir, ¿un príncipe vendría a buscarla? Era raro incluso de oírlo," soltó una nostálgica carcajada.

Doris lo silenció con un golpe y Atem sonrió ligeramente, aunque la expresión pronto desapareció.

No pofía imaginar qué tan sola se había sentido Mana durante esos años.

"Pero," agregó la mujer. "Al conocerte, hemos podido entender algo, Príncipe."

"¿Eh?" algo llamó su atención de repente.

La pareja le sonrió en conjunto.

"Puede que ahora se hayan peleado, pero esto no arruinará su relación. Yo creo que la fortalecerá, en cambio."

"No entiendo," Atem inclinó la cabeza. Doris rió un poco.

"Porque su encuentro ha sido cosa de los Dioses, Príncipe," continuó hablando, pero Atem no pudo evitar sentir que se estaba desviando del tema. "De donde venimos, creemos en una cosa llamada _destino_. Un camino que cada uno de los Dioses ha trazado para nosotros. Un futuro entrelazado con otros, lleno de felicidades y tristezas... Tu camino siempre ha estado junto al de Mana, Príncipe. Estoy segura que _Afrodita_ , no, incluso _Hera_ están de su lado."

"Huh... ¿ _Afrodita_?"

Una vez más, la risa de Andreus llenó el espacio en blanco de Atem.

"Ustedes, los egipcios, creen en el destino, sin embargo, también están dispuestos a cambiarlo, pero... ¿nunca han pensado que simplemente todo ya estaba decidido?" preguntó él. "Tu amistad con Mana, su separación, su encuentro... ¿No crees que todo iba a pasar ya sea tarde o temprano? Piénselo."

Confundido por la última parte agregada, Atem se quedó en silencio tratando de procesar la historia que había escuchado. No era suficiente.

"¿Mana nunca les dijo por qué—... cómo llegó con Yugi?"

Doris negó, parecía decepcionada por el repentino cambio de tema. Suspiró antes de contestar:

"Quizás ni Yugi mismo lo sabe."

Atem asintió.

Sin embargo la historia no terminaba ahí. Lo sabía.

Mana había querido volver. Había insistido mucho en ello y había cambiado de opinión después de conocer a ese sujeto. Él le había dicho algo... Había revelado algo lo suficientemente creíble como para que Mana dejara de lado su deseo.

Teniendo eso en mente, Atem se despidió de la pareja griega solo para ponerse bien la capucha y salir de la tienda.

Había escuchado una historia de hace seis años, no exactamente lo que quería, pero era una pieza importante.

"Un halcón mensajero acaba de llegar," Yugi lo sorprendió apenas salió de la tienda. Estaba cruzado de brazos y sus ojos se notaban cansados.

Sin embargo, eso no le importó demasiado a Atem.

"¡Yugi! ¿En dónde está—...?"

"Mana está descansando ahora," lo interrumpió. "Se quejó durante toda la noche, solo he dormido un poco," antes de que Atem pudiera decir algo, Yugi continuó. "El halcón lo envió Jono desde el pueblo más cercano."

El Príncipe reconoció el nombre.

"¿Y qué dice?" quisi saber.

"Que ya está casi todo listo y que a más tardar llegarán en dos días, si no antes."

"Oh..." Atem no sabía cómo sentirse ni qié decir. Todavía tenía tiempo, pero recordaba que cuando Mana se enojaba... Bueno, no recordaba cuántos días pasaban para que su humor usual regresara.

"¿Estabas indagando sobre Mana, no es así?" preguntó Yugi ignorando la confusión interna de Atem.

El joven Príncipe asintió.

"Me trajiste aquí para que viera algo, sospecho que no solo se trataba de Mana, ¿o sí?"

"En parte," contestó Yugi y luego dio media vuelta. "Sígueme, vamos a hablar en un lugar menos atareado."

"¿Huh?" el viajero lo miró.

"Quieres escuchar la historia completa, ¿o no? Ya oíste la parte de Andreus y Doris, falta la mía y la de Mana. Tienes mucho que hacer antes de irte."

No sabía exactamente qué clase de poderes tenía Yugi, pero siempre parecía llegar y estar en el momento preciso y correcto, diciendo lo que Atem esperaba oír.

El Príncipe sonrió de lado siguiendo a Yugi, sin ser consciente de la mirada que recibía a muchos metros de distancia.

* * *

Mana apretó la tela que cubría su pecho con fuerza sintiendo cada latido de su corazón. Sus labios formaban una fina línea mientras regresaba al interior de su tienda.

Cuánto había extrañado a su mejor amigo...

Si fuera posible, ella hubiese deseado que la olvidara con tal de evitar que sufriera, pero sabía que nunca hubiera podido ser de esa manera.

¿Cuántas veces había buscado apoyo en los Dioses? Tantas que ya ni recordaba. Ellos habían escuchado sus deseos más profundos, esos que no quería admitir, y ya que habían cumplido con ello, ella debía hacer su parte del trato.

Tomando un fuerte suspiro, Mana salió de su tienda una vez más.

Era hora de decirle _toda_ su verdad al Príncipe. Toda una verdad que a ella misma le hubiese gustado ignorar.

No era de lejos la historia completa. Ella no tenía los detalles exactos, pero sabía que sería una pieza importante para armar el futuro de quien se convertiría en el próximo Faraón.

 _Sí, exactamente eso,_ se dijo. _Como armar un complejo rompecabezas._

Y ella sería la encargada de ayudar a armar _bien_ ese rompecabezas.

* * *

Llamar la atención del emperador no fue nada difícil, sobretodo si uno tenía aliados dentro de sus murallas. Era un hombre hambriento de poder y cualquier forma de obtenerlo era válida.

Bakura esperó como un invitado dentro del palacio hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Los consejeros del gobernante aparecieron, pero no era lo que el joven de _Kul_ _Elna_ quería.

Esperó a ser el centro de la atención para hablar. Él obtendría todo lo que quería. Tampoco importaba el costo.


	10. Otra pieza

**Y por fin, después de un largo descanso, vuelvo con esta historia.**

 **YGO! DM no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

"Nos estábamos yendo de Egipto la noche en la que me encontré con Mana," dijo Yugi. "Habían atacado al palacio unas noches antes y no queríamos vernos envueltos en una guerra a la qie no pertenecíamos."

Estaban al lado del río en el que Atem había visto por primera vez a Mana después de seis años.

Su capucha había caído sobre sus hombros, sus brazos se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas y su mirada se dirigía al agua que sonaba frente a él.

Yugi estaba parado a un metro de él, apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol seco.

"¿Encontraste a Mana en Egipto?" quiso saber Atem.

Yugi negó.

"Ya estábamos fuera de los territorios del Faraón," suspiró. "No sé cómo había llegado ahí, o por qué estaba inconsciente, pero sabía que dejarla ahí sería peligroso. Así que la llevé conmigo," Yami escuchó atento a sus palabras. Rápidamente se hizo una nota mental de agredecer a Yūgi por lo que hizo. Tenía muchas cosas que agradecer a este joven viajero. "Nunca pregunté más de lo debido y, aunque parezcamos muy cercanos, Mana nunca ha dicho más de lo que piensa. Sé que sigue ocultando muchas cosas a pesar de que va en contra de su honesta naturaleza."

Suspirando, Yami asintió de acuerdo. Entendía lo que quería decir, aunque ciertamente le incomodaba que pudiera decirlo tan a la ligera.

Como si su relación con ella fuera igual a la que Mana compartía con Atem.

Lo cual no distaba tanto de realidad, ¿verdad?

"¿Qué oíste de Andreus y Doris aparte de los extraños nombres en griego?" preguntó con una sonrisa aligerando el pesado ambiente que se había formado.

Atem sonrió también.

"¿Te refieres a _Zeus_ y al resto?" Yūgi asintió y Yami respiró hondi. "Oí cómo llegó, sobre cuánto quiso volver al reino, acerca de cuando fueron a Babilonia..."

De pronto, la expresión de Yūgi se hizo ligeramente más seria.

"Oh... Así que escuchaste sobre Shadi, ¿no?"

Confundido por el cambio de expresión, Yami asintió.

"Andreus y Doris dicen que solo tú, Mana y el tal Bakura saben lo que sucedió aquella noche..."

Yūgi asintió.

"Eso es cierto," concordó antes de recostarse en el suelo por completo. "¿Sabes? Mana solía decir que Shadi le recordaba a alguien del reino. Su maestro, si no mal recuerdo. Eso hizo que su conexión con él se hiciera más fuerte, por lo que debes comprender por qué de pronto dejó de buscar la forma de volver..."

"Bueno, estoy seguro que si algo le hubiese pasado a Mahad, su maestro, frente a ella, probablemente nunca volvería a ser la misma," opinó Atem.

Yūgi volvió a asentir.

"Aquella noche, incluso cuando todo parecía ir en paz y alegría, solo fue la calma antes de la tormenta," una vez más, su gesto se hizo más sombrío. "Ellos dos discutían sobre qué tan rápido podríamos volver a Egipto mientras yo intervenía para que las cosas no se salieran de control. Fue entonces cuando él apareció..."

"¿Él?" Atem repitió. "¿Te refieres a Bakura?"

Yūgi miró al cielo.

"Sí. Apareció gritando cosas como: «¡si no fuera por ti—...!», o «¡es todo tu culpa!» que al parecer solo Mana pudo entender, ya que pudo responder rápida y confiadamente a cada acusación hecha hacia ti, o la familia real en general. La furia en ese niño era enorme, Príncipe Atem. Seguramente lo sigue siendo. Él... Realmente odia a la familia real de Egipto y al parecer Mana se interpuso en medio de algo... Y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, a la sombra de Bakura, una enorme figura apareció."

"¿Una enorme figura?" Atem frunció el ceño. Andreus y Doris habían mencionado algo sobre un monstruo, entonces... "¿Te refieres a un Ka?"

Yūgi lo miró con un asentimiento. Tenía sentido. El ka era un espíritu que reflejaba la naturaleza de la persona de la que provenía.

Mientras más maldad haya dentro de la persona, más malo será el Ka.

"Sí... Así lo llamó Mana en su momento," contestó. "Ella estaba tan... Asustada. Pero no dio ningún pasó atrás. Bakura quería matarla en ese momento. El monstruo... Su ka atacó directamente a Mana mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se quemaba y entonces... Lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido."

"¿Lo demás?"

Tras un largo suspiro, Yūgi continuó.

"Shadi se interpuso en su ataque y, en lugar de Mana, fue él quien recibió el impacto. Andreus y los demás volvieron en ese momento, para su suerte, Bakura se desmayó y el monstruo desapareció," Yūgi se levantó y apoyó sus palmas en el sueño mientras le dio a Atem la mirada más severa que tenía. "La expresión de Mana... Estoy seguro que nunca querrías verla, así como yo no quiero recordarla."

"Yūgi..."

El viajero agitó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

"Yo me sentí tan frustrado. No pude hacer nada desde que yo no tengo el poder de evocar un ka, o lo que sea. De alguna forma creí que Mana sentiría algo así. Intenté consolarla, pero..."

"¿Pero?" Atem instó a que continuara.

Si Yūgi se había sentido frustrado, Mana seguramente habría pensado en lo inútil que era. Estaba seguro, quizás...

"Ella me dijo: «así no puedo volver.»"

Los ojos de Atem se abrieron más de lo normal y sus labios se separaron ligeramente. Yūgi sabía que esa información consternaría a Atem de alguna manera, por lo que le dio una buena sacudida con una mano.

"¿Q—Qué?" preguntó. "¿Así fue como ella—... Por qué?"

Yūgi se encogió de hombros.

"No sé qué fue lo que pasó por su mente en ese momento, así como al día siguiente..."

"¿Al día siguiente?"

Un sepulcral silencio en el que solo el agua del río se escuchaba llenó el ambiente. Si ya no todo era misterioso, Yūgi solo se encargaba de hacer las cosas más largas y complicadas de lo que eran.

Para ser sincero, si Atem pudiera, adelantaría el tiempo con tal de evitar tanto suspenso en torno a su vida.

"Al día siguiente, tras confirmar la muerte de Shadi, estábamos decidiendo qué hacer con Bakura... Y Mana fue la primera en sugerir que lo mejor era que Bakura se quedara."

Antes de darse cuenta, Atem ya estaba corriendo de vuelta a las tiendas en busca de su mejor amiga.

Estaba confundido. Muy confundido, pero sobretodo preocupado.

Mana... Ella realmente se estaba guardando más cosas de las que su honesta naturaleza se lo permitía, era normal que hubiese estallado de pronto por algo tan trivial como ignorar lo sucedido hacía seis años.

Pero... ¿En verdad era trivial?

Atem sabía que el amor por su padre le estaba nublando el juicio, estaba siendo parcial frente a todo lo que había escuchado, se le hacía difícil de creer.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía ignorarlo. Tenía que escuchar _toda_ la historia de Mana, eso era un hecho tan innegable como el hermoso cielo celeste que tenían sobre sus cabezas.

La buscó a los alrededores. Preguntó a Andreus y a Doris, incluso a los demás viajeros que a penas y había visto.

Y su búsqueda terminó cuando llegó a su tienda casi al anochecer.

Mana estaba apoyada en uno de los delgados postes que sostenían la tela. Miraba havia el suelo y no parecía tan enérgica como siempre, pero en cuanto él llegó frente a ella.

"¡Príncipe!" Mana lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Fue un acto tan sorpresivo qur casi pierde el equilibrio, sin embargo su cuerpo ya se había vuelto a acostumbrar a su presencia entre sus brazos.

"Mana, yo lo siento, no debí—..." él comenzó.

No debió juzgarla. Si ella odiaba a su padre, tendría sus razones y su deber, como amigo, era escucharla. Había fallado y quería recompensarlo.

Todas esas palabras estaban listas para salir de su boca, pero Mana lo interrumpió tapando su boca con dos dedos.

Ella le sonrió.

"No. Yo hablé de más," dijo y retrocedió a una considerable distancia. "¿Sabes? Es como antes. A veces las palabras se me escapan y nadie puede remediarlo. Si alguien hablara mal de una persona a la que amo como tú, o Mahad, hubiese reaccionado mucho peor... No puedo estar tranquila con acusaciones que no compruebe por mi misma."

Atem la miró y eligió cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

"¿Acusaciones como las que hizo Bakura?" quiso saber.

Mana bajó la mirada lentamente y Atem tuvo el impuslo de retractarse, de pedirle que lo olvide, pero no lo hizo.

"Así que ya has escuchado esa parte de la historia," comentó.

Atem asintió y se acercó lo suficiente para ponerle las manos en los hombros.

"Mana, he escuchado muchas partes de la historia hoy, pero no lograré comprender sin tener la parte principal," dijo. "¿Me ayudarías a entender _todo_ esta vez?"

Ella le sonrió y asintió.

Era una sonrisa muy distinta a la que Atem recordaba. Era una sonrisa que no quería ver.

Sin embargo no lo mencionó.

"Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte," contestó. Hasta el momento, ninguno se había percatado de las curiosas miradas que los demás viajeros les daban. "¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?"

Atem lo pensó. Quizás lo más sencillo sería desde el principip, duh..., desde lo que pasó en _Kul Elna,_ o lo del ataque al palacio hace seis años, pero si había algo que quería saber antes que todo lo demás, eso sería...

"Entonces... ¿Qué tal empezar en por qué ahora parece que odias a mi padre, Mana?"

Ella volvió a sonreír de la forma en la que Atem odiaba. Quizás Mana quería aligerar las cosas, pero solo hacía que su corazón se encogiera entre sentimientos dolorosos.

"«¿Por qué?» preguntas..." la sonrisa desapareció, pero Atem no se sentía mejor. "Quizás porque el que yo haya estado aquí estos seis años y que ustedes no hayan podido venir por mí... Es todo su culpa."

Con eso, Atem oyó lo que más miedo tenía de oír.

* * *

"Aw... ¿Crees que se estén reconciliando?" preguntó Anzu a Doris con un plato de comida entre las manos.

"Eso espero, querida. Ahora deben estar haciendo las pases y posiblemente planeando volver a Egipto. Él la hará su reina y confrontarán cualquier obstáculo..."

Andreus soltó una risotada mienteas secaba una copa de vidrio con una tela.

"¡Qué soñadora, mi querida Doris!" exclamó. "Él será Faraón, ¿lo olvidas? No hay nada ni nadie que se pueda oponer a él."

Anzu hizo un mohín al igual que Doris, pero no se inmiscuyó en la discusión marido-mujer que comenzó. En su lugar, su atención se dirigió al chico sentado junto a ella. A pesar de haber hecho lo mejor para Atem y Mana, de alguna forma parecía preocupado.

"¿Estás bien, Yūgi?" quiso saber llamando su atención mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. "No me digas que te has dado cuenta de que tienes sentimientos por Mana y ahora estás afligido por ayudar a su amado."

Yūgi frunció el ceño por la ocurrencia de la bailarina y solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

"No, no es eso," contestó.

"¿Entonces?" Anzu insitió mirándolo con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos.

Yūgi tragó saliva y miró hacia la pareja que seguía sumida en su discusión.

"De alguna forma, esto se siente como la calma antes de la tormenta, ¿no?..."

"¿Eh?" Anzu parpadeó. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Con la seriedad de su voz logró que Yūgi la mirara y que la pareja griega terminara su conversación.

De pronto, Yūgi se encontró inconsciente de todas las miradas sobre él cuando preguntó:

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Bakura?"


	11. Interludio 2

**YGO! DM. No me pertenece.**

* * *

Poco sabían los aldeanos de lo que sucedía dentro de las grandes paredes del palacio. Poco sabían los habitantes de Egipto que dentro del palacio no habían más sacerdotes que Aknadin y Seto.

"Esto no me gusta. Yo también debería haber ido," comentó el guardián de la vara del milenio.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho demostrando su inconformidad por cómo habían quedado las cosas; sin embargo el sacerdote de mayor edad, Aknadin, solo lo miró por sobre el hombro para hacerlo callar.

Ambos estaban dentro de la sala más grande del palacio, en donde usualmente se sentaría el Faraón Aknamkanon, o bien el Príncipe Atem, estaba sentado Aknadin tomando el cargo de gobernante de modo suplementario hasta que todo se solucionara.

"Es necesario tu presencia aquí, Seto," dijo Aknadin. "Aparte de nosotros, la gente no puede saber lo que sucede. Tú, Shimon y yo nos quedamos para que Kemet no sucumba al caos."

"Como sucedió con Kul Elna, huh..."

"Cuida tus palabras, Sacerdote Seto," advirtió Aknadin al escuchar las palabras descuidadas de Seto.

Seto, parado a su lado, solo lo observó.

"Para este momento, Mahad y los demás ya deben haber llegado al pueblo principal. Esperemos que los Dioses estén con nosotros."

"¿En serio creen que los Dioses estarán de nuestro lado aún después de que nosotros mismos nos metimos en este problema?" cuestionó Seto.

Particularmente, él no estaba involucrado en las decisiones que Aknadin y Aknamkanon habían tomado, pero era mejor hablar así que culparlo de frente.

Sin embargo, el hacerse el ignorante no lo libraba de culpa.

Aknadin no respondió ante la acusación.

"Después de todo, nada de esto hubiese comenzado si no fuera por—..."

"Ya entendí, Seto," lo interrumpió. "Pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado. Me—... Nos equivocamos, solo nos queda afrontarlo."

Seto suspiró y entonces un criado apareció para informar algo.

Antes de que dieran su conversación por terminada, Aknadin decidió agregar algo más:

"Mantente preparado, Sacerdote. Si los Dioses no están con nosotros, entonces tendremos que luchar contra ellos."

Seto asintió. El reino Hitita era casi tan poderoso como el mismo Kemet, compararlos con los Dioses... Probablemente no era del todo equívoco.

Probablemente no era del todo equívoco prepararse para una guerra.

La vista del palacio de Hitita no era comparable con Egipto, pero de todas maneras resultaría asombrosa para los que por primera vez pisaban sus tierras.

Mientras atravesaban el pueblo lleno de comerciantes y aldeanos trabajadores, los sacerdotes que habían viajado hasta los territorios del enemigo observaban el lugar con disimuló y recelo.

Las miradas que les lanzaban no eran las más descaradas, pero aún así se notaba que nadie estaba muy feliz de ver egipcios pisando su territorio.

Pensando en muchas opciones y posibilidades, Mahad, quien dirigía el viaje junto a Isis, detuvo su caballo.

Karim, Shada y la sacerdotisa hicieron lo mismo.

"Quizás deberíamos separarnos," sugirió el mago observando con disimulo a los hititas.

Escuchaba murmullos, pero aunque había estudiado el idioma, era lo suficientemente bajo y rápido como para no entenderlo.

"Mahad, ¿hay algún problema?" preguntó Isis.

El mago dio una rápida mirada a los alrededores.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero no creo que sea conveniente que todos nosotros vayamos a negociar con el rey de este lugar."

A su lado, Shada estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento.

"Concuerdo," dijo. "Dos de nosotros iremos al encuentro con el rey, mientras que los otros dos se quedarán en los alrededores por si acaso algo no va como lo planeado."

"«Lo planeado», dices," suspiró Isis. "Entiendo lo que están tratando de decir. No podemos ir desprevenidos, además hay una probabilidad muy grande en que el Príncipe haya escapado a su manera, o que nunca haya estado preso en primer lugar, aparte de—..." se detuvo por un momento antes de mirar a Mahad.

El mago asintió sabiendo a quién se refería y la oración terminó en el aire antes de que Karim continuara hablando.

"Entonces Isis y yo iremos al palacio," dijo, a lo que la sacerdotisa asintió de acuerdo. "Mahad, Shada, estén preparados a cualquier situación."

Los sacerdotes se desearon suerte para posteriormente ir en caminos separados. La razón de la separación era simple en realidad, pues si los hititas tenían algo planeado en contra del reino de Egipto, por lo menos alguien debía estar libre y preparado para avisar a Aknadin en el palacio.

Isis era tranquila y tomaba decisiones con la cabeza mientras que Karim daba un aire de intimidación lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las personas les abrieran el paso y supieran que no debían meterse con las personas equivocadas. Ambos poseían fuertes ka's que les darían alguna oportunidad.

Mahad no tenía objeciones ante las razones de la sacerdotisa para no enviarlo a él al palacio de los hititas. Si había alguien que estaba capacitado para luchar y buscar, era él.

Si Mana, o el Príncipe estaban cerca, él lo sabría de alguna forma. Por algo había sido su maestro y su amigo.

"Vamos," dijo a Shada, quien solo asintió.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los sacerdotes se dio por enterado del joven rubio a un lado de la zona comercial del pueblo, ni de los guardias que lo habían acorralado en un callejón sin salida.

* * *

"¡Tsk!" se quejó Jono cuando lo sujetaron y golpearon.

Sintió dolor en su cuerpo, en ninguna zona en específico pues ya no sabía en dónde _no_ lo habían golpeado.

Escupió sangre y fue prohibido de doblarse sobre su estómago cuando tuvo arcadas dolorosas.

Un papiro enrollado con algunas palabras escritas cayó de sus ropas y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, uno de los guardias ya lo había tomado entre sus manos para leerlo.

" _Así que el informante no mentía después de todo_ " comentó el guardia más viejo.

Jono se abstuvo de comentar y solo pudo fruncir el ceño, aunque dr igual forma sintió dolor.

" _Esto nos servirá de mucho,_ " prosiguió y llamó a uno de sus compañeros con la mano. El más joven se acercó y recibió el papiro enrrollado. " _Busca un halcón mensajero, chico, y envíalo pronto._ _Con esto nos aseguraremos de que no se muevan del lugar._ "

" _Ni siquiera... Saben a donde... ¿Cómo—...?_ " quiso saber Jono.

El guardia rió, pero no respondió.

" _Llévenlo a las mazmorras y asegúrense que no pueda salir de ahí._ "

Aún preguntándose cómo lo habían descubierto, Jono se dejó arrastrar por los guardias al no tenera más fuerzas para defenderse. Le dolía cada parte del cuerpo y apenas podía mantenerse consciente para seguir respirando.

Solo podía disculparse infinitas veces en silencio.

O eso hizo hasta que lo vio.

Sonriente. _Demasiado_ sonriente.

Y todo tuvo sentido antes de ponerse a analizarlo.

Él lo había delatado. Él les había dado su ubicación. Él era la razón de lo que sucedía.

 _Bakura._

* * *

Mahad y Shada decidieron quedarse en una posada esa noche.

Dando la excusa de que eran viajeros que solo pasaban la noche antes de seguir su camino, la mujer que administraba el local por fin aceptó su estadía cuando mostraron una bolsa llena de monedas de oro que excedía _mucho_ el precio que normalmente pagarían.

Mientras cenaban tratando de encontrar un punto en el cual iniciar, un hombre se jactaba escandalosamente lo que había hecho durante el día.

Quizás las muchas copas de vino eran la causa de su rostro lleno de bochorno y júbilo.

" _¡Esa basura egipcia_ _llamada Príncipe ni siquiera sabrá qué pasó!_ " Mahad detuvo sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que Shada cuando escucharon lo mismo. El acohol no producía alucinaciones, por lo que era muy poco probable que estuviera mintiendo. " _Todo gracias a ese chico de Kul Elna. ¡JA! ¡¿Quién iba a decir que se ocultaba en las fronteras del Este?!_ "

La mayoría de los hombres a su alrededor solo ignoraron sus palabras como si fueran dichas todos los días. Sin embargo, aquel hombre había dicho tantos datos coherentes y reales que se les hizo imposible ignorarlo.

Ya tenían un lugar en donde iniciar la búsqueda —el cual no estaba nada cercano —, pero quedaban los cuestionamientos: ¿acaso el reino ya lo sabía de antemano? ¿Qué pasaría con Isis y Karim?

No había tiempo que perder. Debían llegar lo antes posible al lado del Príncipe.

 _Perdónenme, Isis, Karim, pero nuestro deber es primero,_ se disculpó en silencio, aunque eso no impidió que el rostro de la sacerdotisa se quedara pendiente en su mente.

Ella no pediría unas disculpas, Isis lo entendería. Isis lo apoyaría en su decisión.

Así como también confiaría en él para todo lo que quedaba y Mahad no la defraudaría.


	12. Verdad, acciones y sentimientos

**WOU. Ha sido un LARGO tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé este fic, ¿no? Bueno, no es secreto para nadie que estuve concentrada en otras historias vaseshipping que me salieron de la manga y que ahora están completadas, como sea, eso no es excusa y ahora espero poder terminar esta de aquí aunque pensaba no hacerlo. Gracias por seguir aún aquí y espero les guste :)**

 **YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

Capítulo 10

"¿Su culpa? Pero..." Atem repitió. Su incredulidad no se hizo esperar. ¿Cómo su padre—?

Entonces las palabras de Seto, seis años atrás, hicieron eco en su memoria.

 _«... Está ciego a las cosas que no quiere ver...»_ Mana le sonrió como si se disculpara y entonces lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo dentro de la tienda para tener más privacidad. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cálida unión de sus dedos con los suyos. Podría ser irrelevante lo que Atem estaba sintiendo en ese momento aparte de confusión y preocupación, pero no le supo mal pensar en _algo más._

"Él—...Al Faraón realmente no le gustaba la idea de que tú y yo fuéramos tan cercanos como lo éramos. Y, sin duda, Aknadin y los consejeros de esa época tampoco estaban de acuerdo. Tu padre no es malo, Príncipe. Estoy casi segura que él no me hubiese hecho lo que hizo si no hubiera sido por la presión—"

"Mana, al punto," pidió con una media sonrisa al notar que ella se estaba yendo por las ramas al intentar consolarlo.

No estaba molesto en lo absoluto. Lo entendía, pero quería saber todo lo antes posible.

Para ser más preciso, antes de que algo peor sucediera por su ignorancia.

Su amiga de la infancia suspiró y relajó los hombros. Ambos sentados sobre la tela que pretendía ser una cama, no había más que las antorchas de afuera que los iluminaban.

"Hace seis años, el ataque no fue realizado por hititas, Príncipe, sino por el mismo Faraón."

"¿Por mi padre? ¿Por qué mi padre—...?"

Atem abrió mucho los ojos interrumpiéndose a sí mismo de pronto.

Mana apretó el agarre en sus manos.

"El Faraón contrató a personas para que se hicieran pasar por hititas y atacaran al palacio," ella continuó su explicación sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Y también para que «la única niña cercana al Príncipe» desapareciera."

Llevándose una mano a la cara, aunque ya lo intuyera de alguna forma, a Atem aún así le costó asimilar la verdad dicho en voz alta por alguien a quien le confiaría su vida.

Su propio padre había hecho eso. ¿Cuántas personas habían sido heridas en ese ataque? ¿Cuántos conflictos habían tenido con los hititas tras acusarlos por algo que no habían hecho?

"Eso no es todo," prosiguió Mana después de unos segundos. "No conoces la historia de Kul Elna, ¿no? Sobre por qué Bakura te odia..." Atem negó, avergonzado de sí mismo. "¿Alguna vez oíste sobre el origen de Los Artículos del Milenio, Príncipe?"

Atem frunció el entrecejo. Por supuesto, sabía la historia, pero ¿por qué le costaba tanto recordarla?

"Fueron creados hace años," dijo. "Potencian los poderes de nuestros _ba_ y

... fueron hechos a partir de 99 almas..." una vez más, su mirada se anchó ante la realización.

Mana asintió lentamente.

"El pueblo de Kul Elna fue arrasado por una tragedia, dicen los papiros, pero la verdad es que fue el mismo Faraón quien los destruyó... No, fue el Faraón y su más cercano sacerdote, Aknadin."

"¿Aknadin también?"

"¿No era obvio?, estoy segura que todos en el palacio te ocultaron la verdad... incluso mi Maestro," Mana juntó sus rodillas y las recogió más cerca de su cuerpo, con una expresión abatida y decepcionada. "Si yo hubiese seguido mis estudios, me hubieran hecho ocultar ese horrible pasado también. Bakura me dijo todo eso el día en el que Shadi murió. Y él no mentía, Príncipe. Estoy muy segura de eso."

Sus ojos esmeraldas de pronto se llenaron de lágrimas que Atem a las justas pudo apreciar. Mana estaba recordando las situaciones que tuvo que afrontar sola. Las situaciones en las que ni él ni Mahad pudieron estar con ella para apoyarla.

Esta vez él apretó su mano e, inconscientemente, se acercó más a ella.

"Bakura... Él tiene todo el derecho de odiarlos. No estoy defendiendo lo que hizo. Lo odio tanto que podría matarlo, Príncipe, pero... no es su culpa."

Las personas que lo habían llevado al reino Hitita eran de Kul Elna también. Sobrevivientes que buscaban venganza contra su padre.

Personas que, como Bakura, lo habían perdido todo por la ambición de otros.

A Atem todavía le costaba creerlo, aunque sabía que su padre lo había hecho por el futuro de Egipto, ¿por qué meter a Mana en todo eso? ¿Por qué mandarla lejos de él?

"Incluso si me hubiese casado con otra mujer, tu opinión seguiría siendo importante para mí. Mi padre quería evitar eso," concluyó. Su padre quería evitar que él tuviera una debilidad notoria.

Pero había logrado todo lo contrario.

El silencio los rodeó entonces, sólo siendo interrumpido por la leve bulla de fuera, como si supieran que ellos dos estaban hablando, como si supieran que necesitaban tranquilidad para sus pensamientos.

"Me preguntaste," Mana acabó con el silencio al cabo de varios segundos. Se separó ligeramente de él y levantó la mirada, haciendo que ambos se encontrasen en los ojos del otro. "Me preguntaste por qué no utilicé mi magia en estos seis años, ¿no? Me preguntaste por qué nunca volví con ustedes y también me dijiste que podíamos volver."

Atem asintió.

"Y tú nunca respondiste," le dijo sin separar la mirada. "¿Acaso Shadi y Yūgi son más importantes para ti?"

Ella agitó la cabeza varias veces.

"Por supuesto que lo son. Ambos fueron los pilares que te reemplazaron a ti y a mi Maestro. Ambos me ayudaron y me ayudan a mantenerme estable la mayoría del tiempo."

"Pero nosotros estamos aquí, Mana. Yo estoy aquí y Mahad te está esperando. Lo sé y sé que tú también lo sabes. Él te sigue buscando, Mana."

"¿Y qué podría hacer yo si regresara, Príncipe?"

"¡Podrías volver al palacio a estudiar magia! ¡Te convertirías en mi sasacerdotisa!"

Mana sonrió ante su repentina subida de ánimo, pero negó otra vez con la cabeza.

"No puedo... No puedo, Príncipe, lo siento."

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y mordió sus labios intentando aguantarlas. Lo que menos quería Atem era hacerla sentir mal, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¡La quería de vuelta! ¡La quería con él!

"¿Por qué?" terminó preguntando después de darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos hacia ella.

"No puedo volver... No puedo volver y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, Príncipe. No puedo, porque..." se detuvo unos segundos, Atem pudo verla dudar de lo que diría a continuación, "porque..."

Ella empezó a temblar de pronto. Abrazándose a sí misma.

"¿Mana?"

Entonces ella se levantó de un salto, sobresaltándolo.

"¡Porque yo traté, Príncipe, de verdad traté!"

Lentamente, él también se levantó, incapaz de comprender lo que decía y lo que sucedía.

Mana parecía tan... agitada. Estaba fuera de sí misma mientras caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado.

"¡¿Creen que no traté de hacer ningún hechizo cuando me recuperé?! ¡Yo traté, yo traté, pero—!"

"Mana, cálmate, mírame," con cuidado, la tomó de los hombros. Su respiración estaba inestable y miraba hacia todos lados evitándolo hasta que él le dio una leve sacudida y la obligó a encararlo. "Mana."

Su voz tembló.

"No puedo hacer magia. Ya no puedo. Cuando Bakura nos atacó, cuando mató a Shadi... Cada vez que lo intentaba, la horrible imagen se colaba en mi mente una y otra, y otra vez junto a lo que me decía. Él me echaba la culpa por la falla en su plan. Ellos querían matarte, Príncipe y yo lo impedí. Shadi murió por eso. Murió frente a mí y no pude hacer nada. ¡No quiero que mi _ka_ se vuelva algo tan terrible por mi odio, Príncipe! ¡No lo soportaría! Yo no—"

Él no la dejó continuar al abrazarla. Cerró los ojos intentando no escuchar sus sollozos. Ver a Shadi morir frente a ella habría sido como ver a Mahad en la misma situación.

Sus delgados brazos lo apretaron fuertemente antes de empujarlo un poco y alzar la mirada.

"No puedo volver, Príncipe, no puedo, pero... Pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer ahora."

Su repentino silencio llamó su atención y entonces, cuando se disponía a preguntarle qué pasaba, el peso de su cuerpo lo tomó desprevenido.

Ambos cayeron. El golpe fue más duro debido a que no se lo esperaba.

Pero si de cosas que no esperaba estaban hablando, entonces que sus labios estuvieran tocando los de ella, se llevaba el premio.

Tragó saliva, desesperado y más que impactado, y la separó de él con delicadeza.

"¿Mana, qué—...?"

Pero su fuerte mirada, lo calló.

Ella no estaba planeando volver.

Lo que sea que pudieran y quisieran hacer, debían hacerlo en esos momentos.

Antes de que él regresara a Egipto.

Antes de que volvieran a separarse.

Entonces él volvió a acercarla y ambos comenzaron algo que probablemente— No. Ambos comenzaron algo que nunca, definitivamente nunca olvidarían.

Ellos nunca se habían besado antes, era una experiencia nueva y confusa, pero ciertamente placentera y tan natural que ambos sentían que lo habían hecho una y otra vez. El cálido cuerpo de Mana se apoyaba contra el suyo en el suelo despertando instintos a los que creía ser superior, pues ahora se encontraba luchando contra los sonidos que se esforzaban por escaparse de su garganta.

Mana, por otro lado, no se contenía. Colocó su cuerpo entre sus piernas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, evitando que él se separara. Sin duda, ella siempre tenía que hacerlo todo más difícil para él.

Ambos no podían estar más cerca, pero ambos sentían que lo necesitaban.

Y cuando la última tela dejó de interponerse entre ambos, él supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Ni por sus acciones, ni por sus sentimientos.

~~~

Mana no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

Es decir, sí, lo sabía.

Pero no era a las acciones físicas a las que se refería.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que algo así podría pasar. Amaba a Atem. Sus sentimientos habían explotado de pronto, todo se había mezclado y desencadenado tan rápido que sólo podía rezar para que este acto egoísta no afectara al futuro gobernador de Egipto.

Su cuerpo estaba ansioso por su tacto y realmente no se arrepentía de lo que había decidido hacer, sin embargo sabía que no todo terminaría ahí.

Para ese momento, Jono ya debería estar a mitad de camino. Llegaría en la tarde del día siguiente a más tardar. El Príncipe no le insistiría más. Eso era lo que esperaba y lo que seguramente pasaría.

Lo extrañaría. Lo extrañaría con todo su cuerpo y corazón, pero era lo mejor para los dos.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a casarse solo para ser mantenida. No podría ver a la gente a los ojos y decirles con orgullo que se había ganado ese puesto. No podría ver a su maestro otra vez a la cara.

La magia era su talento. Y Bakura la había vuelto incapaz de utilizarlo.

Mana estaba segura que si la recuperaba, algo malo pasaría. Mahad le había dicho que el primer paso para poder usar magia, era aceptar el hecho de que podías utilizarla.

Y ella ahora veía la magia como algo horrible y peligroso. No quería ver lo que su _ka_ mostrara. No quería ver ninguna clase de representación de su alma.

Atem nunca la perdonaría si le hacía algo a su padre o a los sacerdotes que decidieron abandonarla a su suerte.

 _Por favor, Príncipe. Acepta esto como despedida._ Yūgi, Andreus, Doris, Anzu... Ellos la habían salvado. No los dejaría. Se los debía.

 _Por favor..._

Atem no la obligaría a dejar el puesto que se había ganado ahí.


	13. La tormenta después de la calma

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **Acabo de ver que añadieron la línea esa en la app de FF. Ahora puedo escribir en paz :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Hacía rato que estaba despierto. No por la leve iluminación del sol que la tienda dejaba entrar, sino por el peso extra al que no estaba acostumbrado a tener junto a él al dormir. La leve respiración de Mana chocaba contra su piel, pero no le molestaba, por el contrario, le parecía relajante y adorable. Una memoria entrañable que, estaba seguro, le gustaría evocar incluso cuando estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

Cerró los ojos al suspirar. Porque pensó en su padre.

Le seguía pareciendo increíble la idea de él orquestando todo un acto, un ataque al palacio, solo para deshacerse de ella. De la niña que había robado su corazón hacía tanto tiempo.

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, mientras más lo analizaba, cobraba más sentido y razón. Sobretodo si tenía a los sacerdotes conservadores a su lado.

Atem había tenido suerte hasta el momento de no haber sido obligado a casarse. Probablemente porque la salud de su padre todavía era estable hasta antes que los kul-elnianos lo secuestraran; pero ahora que se habían esparcido aquellos rumores sobre su grave enfermedad, era casi seguro que sería obligado a casarse con alguna chica de cuna noble, o alguna princesa extranjera —como Teana.

Miró a Mana otra vez y la abrazó. Hacía no más de una semana estaba muy ansioso por volver a su reino, por volver a Egipto y a su padre, pero ahora no estaba seguro. Ahora dudaba, e incluso si sus dudas no tenían fundamento, la respuesta lógica era clara como el agua.

Aunque, a veces, hacer lo más lógico no era lo mejor.

Mana se removió en su sitio.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó con voz adormilada.

Atem sonrió.

"Nunca me dijiste algo," comentó mirando hacia el techo de su tienda. La mejilla de Mana se apoyaba contra su pecho y su cabeza, sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Su delgado brazo descansaba sobre su abdomen y aún después de todo lo que acababan de hacer, Atem no podía evitar ser consciente de _toda_ ella.

"¿Qué cosa?" ella quiso saber. Sus ojos verdes se elevaron hacia él, su cabello le provocó algo de picazón que decidió ignorar.

"¿Por qué dejaste que Bakura se quedara con ustedes? ¿No es un peligro?"

"Lo es," Mana contestó con tranquilidad. "Pero a los enemigos hay que tenerlos más cerca que a los amigos, ¿o no?"

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Atem. Su padre solía decir eso cada vez que le preguntaba por qué no decidían terminar todos sus problemas con los hititas.

Con su mano libre le acarició el rostro.

"¿Lo hiciste sabiendo que eso los pone en peligro?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

"Esconderte aquí también nos pone en peligro," sonrió levemente. "Probablemente matarlo hubiera sido más lógico, ¿pero qué derecho tenemos para terminar con su vida, cuando el Faraón acabó con la vida de los suyos?"

Su sonrisa se volvió amarga y Mana rápidamente cambió su expresión.

"Lo siento, no planeaba—"

"Está bien. Es la verdad," él la interrumpió. Por supuesto, no pensaba ser duro, por lo que seguidamente sonrió. "Todavía es temprano y no sabemos cuándo llegará Jono, ¿qué hacemos para matar el tiempo?"

La sonrisa de Mana se volvió pícara cuando se sentó. Para Atem, no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda. Las esclavas normalmente andaban con ropas que difícilmente podían ser llamadas así y las fiestas egipcias siempre terminaban siendo más salvajes de lo que uno se esperaría, pero el cuerpo de Mana— No, Mana misma era distinta. Tenía un brillo peculiar y único, algo que, esperaba, sólo él pudiera apreciar.

"Podemos hacer... un par de cosas," sus ojos resplandecieron y estuvo seguro que los suyos también.

 _Como en los viejos tiempos._

* * *

"Relájate, Yūgi—" Anzu intentó calmarlo, siguiéndolo de un lado al otro, cuando se dio cuenta que Yūgi no había dormido durante toda la noche.

"No puedo, Anzu, algo no anda bien," contestó al detenerse y encararla. "Bakura no está por ningún lado. Nadie lo ha visto desde— No sé, sólo nadie lo ha visto."

El rostro de Anzu pasó de estar preocupado a serio. Ella no tenía una relación cercana con el kul-elniano. El hombre era un vagabundo, pero de una manera distinta a ellos. Se aislaba, nada era suyo y a él no le importaba. Al principio no lo entendía, pero conforme fue adaptándose e integrándose al grupo, profundizando su relación —sobretodo con Yūgi, pudo averiguar la razón de su resentido corazón.

Simpatizaba, sin embargo, con él de alguna forma. Ella misma había vivido algo similar cuando se vio obligada a abandonar su tierra y su familia por el bien de sobrevivir, pero no era lo mismo. Anzu guardaba rencor hacia aquellos que habían ultrajado y asesinado a las mujeres de su hogar. Si tuviera a la persona que dirigió ese ataque, la ahorcaría ahí mismo. Si supiera de dónde habían venido, también odiaría a toda la gente del mismo lugar, que lo veían y adulaban por asesinar a los «paganos salvajes», o «brujas», como los había llamado.

Pero ¿había razón para lastimar a los inocentes?

Apretó la tela de su falda entre sus dedos.

Incluso si mataba a todas las personas que le habían hecho daño, la familia de estas intentaría vengarse también. No sólo no habría un fin a todo el odio y la venganza, sino sería el inicio de un círculo vicioso.

Con lo poco que había interactuado con el Príncipe Atem podía intuir que no era alguien de pensamiento conservador ni prejuicioso, por el contrario pecaba de crédulo y quizá demasiado bueno. El simple hecho de haberlos seguido sin pensar en las consecuencias, sólo por la promesa sin base de que lo ayudarían a volver a Egipto, hablaba mucho de él.

"¿Ya han llegado noticias de Jono?" cuestionó.

Sin embargo no fue Yūgi quien respondió.

"Acaba de," el tono de la voz de Mai indicaba que los había oído hablar. Su semblante era duro, pero sus ojos mostraban su inquietud. "Pero algo no anda bien."

De su bolso sacó un papiro envuelto y se lo entregó directamente a Yūgi. Él lo leyó rápidamente y frunció el entrecejo. Como era obvio que no iba a decir nada pronto, Anzu se inclinó para leer también.

El idioma de Jono no era algo en lo que ella estuviera especializada, por lo que tardó y dudó.

"Dice que tiene todo listo, ¿no? ¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó.

Mai se mordió el labio inferior y la miró.

"También dice que no nos movamos de donde estamos, ¿por qué nos moveríamos si él sabe que lo estamos esperando?" respiró hondo y continuó. "Jono puede parecer idiota, pero saben que no lo es. Él no olvidaría eso ni agregaría algo sin sentido."

Por ese momento, Anzu admiró la capacidad de Mai de confiar en su amigo incluso si no sabía cómo estaba o qué estaba haciendo. Para ella, cabía la posibilidad de que Jono simplemente lo hubiese puesto porque sí, pero Mai estaba segura que ese no era el caso.

Entonces volvió la mirada hacia Yūgi y él asintió.

"Si el halcón vino de la ciudad, debe haber tardado al menos un día. ¿En dónde está ahora?"

"Alzó vuelo a penas obtuve el papiro, ¿no es eso raro también? Estaba muy bien entrenado," Mai contestó rápidamente.

"Yūgi," Anzu lo llamó, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

El chico que se asemejaba al Príncipe Atem no la dejó terminar cuando empezó a caminar.

"Que alguien busque a Atem. Debemos enviarlo devuelta con o sin recursos. No podemos darles razones para destruir nuestras pertenencias."

"Él debería estar con Mana en su tienda. Yo voy por ellos," se ofreció Mai empezando su carrera.

Anzu estaba confundida.

"No entiendo, Yūgi."

Él no se detuvo para contestarle, pues estaba concentrado buscando entre las cestas... lo que sea que estuviera buscando. Tomó uno de los caballos atados y le puso las riendas de un viejo carruaje.

"Es probable que Jono no haya enviado a ese halcón," explicó por fin. "No sólo eso, si se pusieron en camino al mismo tiempo que el ave, entonces no deben estar muy lejos."

"¿Quiénes?"

"Los hititas... y Bakura."

Entonces la arena bajo sus pies empezó a moverse, como un pequeño temblor constante. El viento se agitó y Anzu pudo oír algo a la distancia.

Su corazón latió con miedo.

Y la primera explosión ocurrió.

* * *

"Entonces senet, huh..." comentó Atem moviendo una tirando los palitos. Posteriormente movió sus fichas.

Mana sonrió.

"¿Qué? ¿Esperabas algo más?" rió con gracia. Ambos se habían vestido y se habían alejado un poco de la multitud del campamento, hacia una colina no muy lejana, con una vieja palmera que proveía sombra. Quizá para evitar miradas curiosas, quizá para pasar más tiempo solo los dos. "La última vez que jugamos, estuve muy cerca de ganarte. Necesitaba mi revancha."

Esta vez fue él quien rió. Debido a lo temprano que habían estado, su desayuno había sido pan seco con algo de cebada sin fermentar. No era el mejor desayuno, pero no se quejaba.

"Sigue soñando," contestó.

Mana no dijo nada cuando volvió a ser su turno, por el contrario, su entrecejo se frunció y alzó la mirada.

Estando a su lado, Atem pudo sentir lo mismo que ella.

Una fuente de magia.

Ambos se levantaron de un salto, dejando que las fichas del juego cayeran y se desordenaran, y miraron hacia el campamento.

 _BAM._

El primer rayo de luz alzó una nube de polvo. Al principio no lo vieron con claridad, pero luego, al hacer fuerza, visualizaron los soldados hititas cabalgando hacia las tiendas, destruyendo todo a su paso.

No había razón para que ellos tuvieran poderes mágicos.

Solo había una explicación.

 _Bakura._

Oyó a Mana jadear.

"¡Yūgi!" su cuerpo se movió por instinto para detenerla cuando ella corrió colina abajo.

La arena se levantó sobre sus pies y casi tropiezan, pero a ninguno le importó.

"Mana, espera. ¡Espera! ¡No podemos—!"

"¡¿No podemos qué?! ¡Tengo que ir! ¡Déjame ir, Príncipe!" exigió quitándose a Atem de encima.

Pero él volvió a interponerse en su camino.

"¡¿Qué podemos hacer?! Los soldados me están buscando. El solo llegar complicará las cosas. ¡Bakura lo sabe!"

Mana tomó aire y negó con la cabeza. Su expresión delataba todo lo que estaba pensando.

"Lo siento, Príncipe. No puedo dejarlos."

Empujándolo, Mana se abrió paso.

Atem no sabía qué podía hacer ni si debía. Dudó por un segundo. Y sólo en ese segundo, decidió lo que tenía que hacer.

Puede que Mana ya no pudiera usar su magia.

Pero él sí.

No importaba si eran tierras enemigas. Si lo tomaban como una declaración de guerra. Si sus sacerdotes lo encontraban más rápido...

Atem decidió, en ese único segundo, lo que debía hacer.


	14. Hacer algo

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **Quelque chose (Guest): ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Espero te siga sorprendiendo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Todo el campamento era un caos. Los hombres peleaban, las mujeres se ocultaban y los niños lloraban. Caballos relinchaban sin saber a dónde sus jinetes los llevarían con cada giro inesperado y las tiendas eran traídas abajo con solo tomarlas de un lado.

Atem tenía claro lo que debía hacer, pero en medio de toda la confusión, sus objetivos se hacían borrosos. No podía convocar un _ka_ de ese modo, pues las víctimas no sólo serían de los soldados, por otro lado, usar magia como lo estaba haciendo Bakura solo lo agotaría y el desorden empeoraría.

Siguió a Mana. Ella ni siquiera había esperado o volteado por él, su desesperación estaba centrada en sólo una persona: Yūgi.

Y cuando sintió que por fin estaba solo a un paso de ella; ya sea para detenerla y pensar mejor las cosas, o solo para poder estar disponible para su protecciónprotección, alguien lo embistió por el lado.

Su cuerpo cayó cual saco de comida levantando arena en el proceso. No lo dejaron calmarse cuando alguien lo tomó por el brazo y lo levantó a la fuerza.

Solo entonces sintió el filo de la espada en su cuello.

" _No se mueva si no quiere más problemas,_ " dijo el soldado. Por el tono de su voz y su temblorosa mano, Atem supo que se trataba de alguien joven e inexperto.

Él mismo no podría considerarse un veterano de guerra. Para él, no había nada más precioso que la vida misma.

Pero le habían enseñado desde muy joven que alguien que no respeta la vida, no debe ser respetado.

Cerró los ojos fingiendo calmarse y con el poder de su _ba,_ canalizó poder en su brazo derecho.

* * *

Mahad detuvo su caballo y Shada hizo lo mismo segundos después.

"Magia..." dijo.

"¿Es la del Príncipe?"

"No lo sé. Es poca cantidad, pero... es distinta a la de hace rato."

"¿A la que se sigue repitiendo?" preguntó Shada. Mahad asintió. "Entonces debemos apurarnos."

Ambos volvieron a agitar las riendas de sus caballos. No habían muchas personas fuera de Egipto que pudieran canalizar y utilizar su magia a consciencia. El Príncipe sabía cómo manipular su magia y la cantidad usada había sido suficiente como para que ellos lo notaran, mas no para hacer problemas.

Además, venía de la misma dirección que la otra magia, más oscura, más inestable —más peligrosa.

Shada ya había llegado a la misma conclusión: una batalla.

* * *

Ahora que pensaba en su aprendizaje, tanto el Faraón como los sacerdotes no podían pasar como más que hipócritas.

Entonces golpeó hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que juntó. El joven soldado soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en una media tos, pero no le dejó recuperar el aliento.

Rápidamente dio media vuelta agachándose ligeramente para patear sus tobillos. El soldado perdió el equilibrio y, pronto, la espada que lo amenazaba cayó indefensa al suelo.

Atem la recogió. La observó por unos segundos y apuntó con la punta directamente al cuello del chico.

"Ser soldado no debería ser tu profesión," le dijo antes de elevar la espada y bajarla.

El joven soldado se desmayó de la impresión y el miedo antes de que esta lo golpeara. Atem suspiró. No servía de nada matarlo. El chico hasta se había orinado.

Probablemente no tendría más de catorce años.

Pero sólo él. El resto, sin embargo, tenían más experiencia, notó, pues no dudaban en atravesar con sus espadas a cualquiera que decidiera oponerse.

Miró hacia todos lados.

 _Mana..._

Sus pies intentaron moverse en su búsqueda, pero alguien más lo detuvo.

Estuvo a punto de defenderse cuando una familiar voz habló:

"No deberías estar aquí."

* * *

"¡Yūgi!"

Mana lo sabía.

Miró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, antes de volver a correr.

Esquivó una espada, evitó a un caballo y logró tirarle agua hirviendo a un soldado para que la dejara en paz.

Dio toda una vuelta, buscando.

Pero Mana lo sabía.

Yūgi no bajaría la cabeza ante esa situación.

Y Atem tampoco.

¿Estaba lastimándolo? Probablemente. Pero Atem era fuerte. Podía defenderse. Podría defenderlos. Solo necesitaba una buena razón para convocar a su _ka._

Y, cuando eso ocurriera, los sacerdotes—Mahad lo sabría. Sabrían en dónde estaba.

Agitó la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso.

"¡Detén esto, Bakura!" de pronto oyó entre todo el barullo.

Fue distante y casi lo ignora, como el resto de las personas, pero no lo hizo. El viento corría hacia el Este, entonces...

Giró hacia la izquierda y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

El río había elevado su volumen por la época a pesar de que hace algunos días estaba calmado. Era eso, o sentía el terror del campo de batalla.

A un lado del cauce estaba Bakura. Su túnica roja, cabello gris y sonrisa arrogante —con toques de locura —lo hacían inconfundible.

Ella se ocultó detrás de la enorme roca en la que había chocado con Atem la primera vez que se vieron después de seis largos años.

Yūgi, por otro lado, mantenía la expresión sería y mirada firme. Estaba decidido a detener eso, sea como sea. Y Mana tenía miedo de lo que fuera a hacer.

La risa enloquecida del kul-elniano resaltó entre todo el caos.

"¿Detener?" repitió. "¡¿Detener, dices?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA, aunque quisiera, no podría! ¡Las órdenes del Emperador son absolutas!"

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" sorprendiendo a Mana, la voz temblorosa de Anzu se hizo presente. "Todas estas personas te han alimentado... te han cuidado, ¡¿cómo puedes?!" poco a poco, su voz se volvió estable al notar que Bakura le estaba prestando atención. "Entiendo lo que sientes hacia el Faraón. De verdad. Pero estas personas... incluso el Príncipe no—"

Sin embargo Bakura no la dejó concluir lo que decía cuando un fuerte ataque mágico golpeó contra ella.

Por suerte o no, no fue un golpe directo.

"¡Anzu!" Yūgi se apresuró y aunque la bailarina no había perdido la consciencia, su cuerpo había caído de espalda, dejándola sin aire.

"¡No me hagas reír!" exclamó. "Esto está más allá de lo que ustedes podrían entender. Mi familia, mis amigos... Todos fueron sacrificados, ¿y para qué? ¡Para que unos estúpidos ricos puedan vivir mejor! ¡Para que se pueda garantizar la vida de los supuestos dioses! ¡¿Quieren que me detenga?! ¡Entonces entreguen al Príncipe! ¡Quiero su cabeza! ¡Quiero enseñársela al mismísimo Faraón! ¡Quiero que recuerde que todo esto es su culpa! ¡Quiero que sufra como yo al ver los estúpidos Artículos del Milenio!"

Su respiración se volvió inestable. Escupía con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Su odio era palpable..., pero su tristeza era insuperable.

"Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Bakura," entonces Mana salió de su escondite.

"Oh, claro que pueden," se burló. "Es un niño bueno, ¿no?"

Mana negó con la cabeza.

"No lo permitiré," declaró. "Cómo hace años, no permitiré que le hagas nada."

La comisura de los labios de Bakura se elevó. Su postura se volvió relajada de una manera jocosa.

"Eh... ¿Y cómo lo harás?"

Mana sintió como el aire se volvía pesado. Sus manos sudaron y sus labios temblaron. Tenía que hacerlo.

"Incluso si tengo que usar magia, yo—"

"¡JA! ¡¿Magia?! ¡No creas que no sé tu pequeño secreto! ¡Sigues siendo tan inútil como aquella vez, ¿no es así?!"

Mana apretó los dientes. Los sintió chirriar mientras intentaba canalizar su _ka_ y su _ba._

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. TENÍA. QUE. HACERLO.

Aunque su corazón doliera. Aunque su alma se partiera. Tenía que—

"Mana," y entonces Yūgi la sacó de su trance. Se acercó a ella y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar hacia Bakura. "No. Atem no está aquí."

"¡Pff! Entonces perecerán junto a todos aquí," no era una finta ni estaba bromeando. Mana pudo sentir el poder mágico de Bakura descontrolarse en su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan inútil y estúpida. ¡¿Por qué no podía olvidar de una vez lo que pasó?! Tenía que defender a Yūgi y a Anzu. Debía pagarles por todo lo que habían hecho por ella. No sólo a ellos, sino a Doris y a Andreus. A todos los que la habían salvado.

¿Pero los dejaría morir? ¿Así nada más? ¿Dejaría que la caravana —su hogar desde hacía años, fuera destruido así no más?

No. Definitivamente no.

Se soltó del agarre de Yūgi y se preparó. Yūgi sospechó de algo al mirarla, pero ella solo le sonrió. Tenía que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa.

Ella—

"Detente, eso no será necesario."

Entonces la voz del Príncipe la distrajo.

Yūgi no estuvo feliz de verlo ahí.

"¡¿Qué diablos—?! ¡Deberías estar—!"

"¿Huyendo?" lo cortó Atem con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Así que fuiste tú quien envió a Mai."

Por supuesto, Mana no estaba enterada de nada, pero el Príncipe no la dejó preguntar cuando empezó a caminar hacia Bakura.

"Espera—"

"No te preocupes, Mana," la interrumpió ubicándose frente a ella y a Yūgi, casi como un escudo.

Bakura sonrió.

"¿Me está subestimando, Príncipe?"

Él negó.

"No tengo intenciones de luchar," contestó.

"Entonces esto será rápido y fácil."

Su declaración asustó a Mana, quien estuvo a punto de correr hacia ellos, pero Yūgi se lo impidió. ¿Cómo no podía preocuparse? Era el Príncipe de quien estaban hablando. Él—

Dejó de hacer fuerza.

Atem no haría un movimiento tonto.

Él tenía algún plan. De seguro.

"Matarme no solucionará nada," dijo entonces el Príncipe. "Tu familia no volverá y solo comenzarás una guerra entre Hitita y Egipto, ¿de verdad quieres eso? ¿No te importa la vida de los inocentes?"

Bakura gruñó. Cualquier aire bufonesco había desaparecido.

"¿Acaso al Faraón y a sus sacerdotes les importaron los inocentes de Kul Elna?" Atem no respondió al instante. "¡Dime! ¡¿Acaso tu padre pensó en ellos?! ¡¿Piensa en ellos ahora que ya no están?! ¡Responde!"

Atem negó.

"No lo sé."

El rostro de Bakura se partió en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa rota y llena de desesperación que era dolorosa de ver.

"¡¿Entonces qué estás haciendo siquiera aquí, eh, Príncipe?! ¡¿Crees que te perdonaré?! ¡¿Que recapacitaré y diré algo como que: 'tienes razón, lo pasado en el pasado'?!"

"Nunca pensé eso, Bakura," contestó Atem con tranquilidad. "Pero todo lo que estás haciendo. Todo lo que has hecho... ¿Crees que eso es mejor que lo que hizo mi padre?"

"¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Dejó de importarme hace mucho tiempo y no me importará en lo absoluto! Todos son culpables. Tu padre, tus sacerdotes, ¡tú! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Lo hicieron de por tu para empezar!"

"No, eso no es cierto," Mana habló sin darse cuenta. La atención del kul-elniano se centró en ella por solo un segundo antes de volver a Atem, pero no dejó de hablar. "Saca la cuenta, Bakura. Eres mayor que nosotros. No hay forma en la que el Faraón lo haya hecho por el Príncipe en ese momento. No es justo que las personas—"

"¡CÁLLATE!" la interrumpió. "¡¿Y QUÉ SI NO ES JUSTO?! De todas formas los hititas ya están aquí también. ¿Qué van a hacer, eh? Si no mueren, irán a las mazmorras por encubrirlo. ¡¿Qué importa lo que suceda ahora?!"

"Importa, Bakura," está vez fue Yūgi quien habló, caminando hasta ubicarse al lado de Atem. "Importa porque hay gente muriendo."

Si la expresión de Bakura había cambiado aunque sea un poco, nadie lo notó. Una de sus manos fue a parar a su mejilla y la otra, a su frente. Sus ojos estaban en otro lado. Ni qué decir de su mente.

Entonces de pronto murmuró algo.

Yūgi, Atem y Mana compartieron una mirada dudosa.

Balbuceos y más balbuceos consigo mismo.

Y sólo pudieron oír la parte final.

"... Y no serán los únicos en morir."

Dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba primero, Yūgi se ubicó frente a Atem. Todo pasó tan rápido y al mismo tiempo tan lento que nadie supo lo que pasó con claridad.

Una gran cantidad de poder se juntó en las manos de Bakura.

Para cuando reaccionaron, el sonido del agua del río ya había pasado.

"¡MANA!"


	15. Por 3 días y por 3000 años más

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **DarkRose00 (Guest): ¡Me encanta que te encante! La historia está pronto llegando a su final, así que espero ver más de tus reviews :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

"¡MANA!" tomó solo un segundo que entendieran lo que había pasado.

Mana se había interpuesto en el camino del ataque.

Su cuerpo cayó por la fuerza del impacto dentro del río y, aunque estuviera consciente, su cuerpo fue arrastrado por la fuerza de este.

"¡Atem, no!"

Pero no escuchó a Yūgi. Atem no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir tras ella. Ni siquiera se fijó en que de no ser por Yūgi, Bakura ya los hubiera atacado otra vez.

Se quitó la capa y se lanzó.

 _¡Splash!_

El agua helada lo arrastró sin piedad, pero él hizo todo lo posible para intentar mantener la cabeza sobre el agua. Sintió algunas de sus extremidades siendo golpeadas por diferentes objetos: piedras, ramas, tierra. Sin embargo su mente estaba únicamente enfocada en seguir y alcanzar a Mana.

La cabeza de la chica era notoria entre las aguas del río. Puede que no fuera muy hondo, pero debido a la corriente y el volumen, se le hacía difícil mantenerse estable.

Hubo un giro brusco y lo último que vio de Mana fue su delgado brazo.

 _¡Mana!_

No la podía ver por ningún lado, su corazón latía más por el miedo que por la adrenalina. Atem intentó sujetarse de una de las grandes rocas en su camino para buscarla, pero, aparte de estrellarse contra esta, sólo pudo detenerse un segundo.

Miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Luchaba por no respirar ni tragar agua al tomar aire.

"¡Pr-Príncipe!"

Ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo, pero una vez oyó el débil llamado, obligó a su cuerpo a ir a donde él quisiera. El agua casi lo estaba ayudando, de no ser por todas las veces que intentaba hundirlo.

"¡MANA!"

"¡Ahí!" en una fracción de segundo, por el rabillo del ojo, logró distinguir a Anzu señalando hacia uno de los lados.

Era un problema que el río se moviera tan rápido, eso quería decir que se estaban dirigiendo a un final, lo cual podría ser una desembocadura en el mar o peor, una cascada.

Por más pequeña que fuera, la caída sería desastrosa si se encontraban con objetos puntiagudos.

Tenía que alcanzarla antes de eso, pero no pudo verla hasta que una de las delgadas olas lo cubrió por completo y un objeto relativamente pesado lo golpeó en la sien. Atem se sintió atontado y pudo ver la delgada línea de sangre correr, por un momento, y sólo por uno, sus extremidades dejaron de moverse. Dejó de luchar. Cerró los ojos. Podría rendirse. Darla por muerta y morir él también. Eso solucionaría sus problemas. Haría las cosas más sencillas.

Entonces volvió a abrir los ojos.

No se rendiría.

Agitó la cabeza debajo del agua, o intentó hacerlo, y volvió a moverse.

Sacó la cabeza para respirar y, en un parpadeo, vio a Mana intentando sujetarse de una roca con un solo brazo. Siendo empujada por el agua.

* * *

Mana estaba a punto de soltarse. Le dolía el cuerpo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. No sabía en qué momento había tragado tanta agua. No sabía en dónde estaba ni qué pasaba. En un momento estaba en tierra y al siguiente no.

¿Atem y Yūgi estarían bien? Debían estarlo. Ese era su propósito, después de todo.

Se dio cuenta que estaba re respirando con dificultad. El agua calmaba el ardor de su abdomen de alguna forma, pero sabía que esa no era una solución.

Debía dejarse ir. Sería más fácil. Solo debía aguantar algunos golpes más.

Pero cuando se soltó para dejarse arrastrar otra vez, sintió su brazo siendo sujetado.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

 _PRÍNCIPE_.

Quiso preguntarle tantas cosas en ese momento. Regañarle. Gritarle. Tenía sangre en su frente. Estaba herido. Había sido herido por ella.

Pero estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta que la jalaba hacia él.

"¡Resiste!" le dijo en algún momento mientras con un brazo la sujetaba y con el otro intentaba guiarlos hacia la orilla.

Pero la corriente no los dejaría.

Mana quería que la soltara, pero ya no sentía fuerza para hablar. Miró hacia su abdomen.

El rojo teñía, pero se escapaba con rapidez. Solo pudo asentir para sí misma y para él cuando sintió que su consciencia estaba desapareciendo. No podía quejarse de nada.

Si existía el Más Allá, estaría feliz de esperarlo por 3000 años más...

* * *

Atem sabía que no lo lograría exactamente como él quería. El río ya no los estaba ayudando, en cambio los estaba intentando separar. En los meandros, la amplitud del cauce se agrandaba, lo que le imposibilitaba llegar a la orilla todavía más.

Se rindió en eso. Ya ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaban. Se habían alejado demasiado de la caravana, era una posibilidad que ya no los encontraran.

Pero lo que venía a continuación era una cascada, a la cual se dirigían con una velocidad furiosa.

Intentó, otra vez, llegar a las orillas, pero mientras más hacía fuerza con su brazo derecho, más relajaba el brazo izquierdo. Si seguía así, soltaría a Mana en algún momento.

Se abstuvo de pensar en eso y la tomó con sus dos brazos. Al menos la protegería de más daños, pensó.

El agua y las piedras golpearon su espalda. Atem estaba seguro que los moretones no tardarían en formarse.

Entonces, llegaron a la cascada.

Sintió arañazos en su cuerpo, seguramente ramas atoradas, pero no soltó a Mana en ningún momento, por lo menos no hasta que cerró los ojos.

Cuando Atem abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba en una orilla. La tierra se pegaba a su piel y a su ropa mojada, y mientras recordaba lo que acababa de suceder...

"¡Mana!" la llamó al verla a unos metros de él. Inconsciente. Boca abajo.

Se levantó como pudo, trastabilló y continuó hacia ella.

"Mana, Mana, despierta. Mana, ¿estás—?" pero su propia respiración lo interrumpió cuando giró su cuerpo.

La mancha de sangre sobre su abdomen era enorme. El agua la había oscurecido, pero seguía siendo distinguible y seguía corriendo al igual que el río a sus espaldas.

"¡Mana! ¡Mana!"

Agitó un poco sus hombros, el movimiento de su pecho era casi imperceptible, pero seguía ahí, por lo que estaba viva.

Intentando calmarse, tomó dos respiraciones profundas y rápidas antes de, con sus manos, romper la tela sobre su abdomen. Se veía mal. Muy mal.

El hechizo de Bakura había sido prácticamente solo una luz. Un rayo. La había quemado y si no la había partido en dos, era un milagro.

Movió sus manos. Conjuró un hechizo. Intentó que la sangre se detuviera, pero él no era doctor. No se había especializado en artes curativas como Isis. No sabía qué órganos estaban dañados ni cuánto.

Sin embargo no se detuvo.

 _Mana... Mana..._

"Por favor..." rogó en última instancia, hacia cualquier dios que lo escuchara.

 _"¡No debe estar muy lejos!"_

El idioma hitita lo alertó y aunque no estaba seguro de si debería hacerlo, trató de mover el cuerpo de Mana hacia algún lado más alejado.

"Ugh..." entonces la oyó quejarse.

Dejó de tocarla al instante.

"¿Príncipe?"

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente.

"¡Mana!" casi saltó de alivio y alegría, pero mantuvo su voz en un tono bajo. Quizá su magia había funcionado. Quizá había cerrado las heridas abierta. "Estás despierta. Rápido, tenemos que—"

Empezó a pasar uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros para alzarla, por más que el dolor de los golpes lo martillara, pero ella volvió a quejarse de dolor y él se detuvo.

"Ah... Creí que estaba soñando... ," le dijo casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué? No, no lo estás. No hables, tengo que—tenemos que escondernos," le dijo, pero Mana no respondió. "Mana..."

 _"¡Busquen en todos lados!"_

Ella le sonrió con poca fuerza al oír eso.

"Tienes que irte," repitió llevando una de sus manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo. El leve movimiento hizo que lo poco que había hecho su magia se desperdiciara y la sangre volvió a correr.

"¡No! Mana, no te muevas, la herida—"

"Príncipe..."

La voz de Mana se quebraba y su mirada se perdía, mientras que las manos de Atem luchaban por mantenerse quietas para intentar hacer algo con la herida.

"No me iré sin ti. Tienes que venir conmigo."

Pero Mana volvió a mover su brazo, esta vez desde su pecho hacia una de sus manos.

"Te amo, Príncipe," le dijo. "A ti, a Yūgi, a Mahad, Anzu, Doris... No los dejaré, solo... solo quiero dormir un poco."

"¡No! ¡No duermas, Mana! ¡Por favor! Todavía... Todavía no has visto a Mahad, ¿no? Él está en camino. Debe haber sentido mi magia, él—"

Ella le volvió a sonreír.

"Sí... Me gustaría verlo, pero... estoy cansada..."

Y antes de que Atem pudiera hacer algo o decir algo más, su mano cayó sobre el charco de sangre fresca.

Él se quedó sin aire.

 _"¡Aquí está!,"_ entonces la voz de uno de los hititas lo sorprendió.

Atem se levantó en seguida para ponerse delante de Mana, pero entonces una idea se le ocurrió. Se acercó hacia el soldado y cayó de rodillas frente a él. Un rey nunca rogaba. Un rey no se humillaba a sí mismo.

Pero por Mana...

"Por favor," pidió mirando al hombre, que era mayor que él, probablemente de la edad de Karim o Shada. "Iré con ustedes. No me resistiré, solo... sálvenla, ¡por favor!"

El hombre frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia el cuerpo de Mana. Inclinó su cabeza. Atem no supo si lo había entendido.

El soldado negó.

"No hay manera de que se salve," negó con un marcado acento y tardó unos segundos en agregar. "Lo siento."

Atem apretó los dientes y cerró las manos en puños.

¿Lo sentía? ¡¿CUANDO ERA SU CULPA QUE ELLA ESTUVIERA ASÍ?!

No, no sólo era culpa de los hititas... Sino de Bakura. Bakura había guiado ese camino. Bakura había declarado la guerra entre ambos países.

No lo perdonaría. No los perdonaría.

Atem estaba furioso. Muy enojado.

Muy... triste.

Sin embargo sonrió. Irónicamente de alguna forma ahora entendía a Bakura.

"¡AHHHHH!"

Juntando magia, golpeó al soldado. Luego atacó a otro. No se dejaría atrapar. Regresaría a Egipto y se vengaría. Castigaría al reino Hitita por su osadía. Quemaría el cadáver de Bakura para que no tuviera ni siquiera la opción de ir al Más Allá.

Tuvo el suficiente tiempo de convocar a su ka. El Soldado Del Brillo Negro fue rodeado tanto de un brillo luminoso como de un aura oscura. Su poder se escapaba del control de Atem, pero a él no le importaba. No le importaba como a ellos no les importaba la vida de Mana. La vida de la caravana.

Sin embargo, aún cuando su ka se encargó fácilmente de varios soldados que vinieron en su búsqueda, la rabia de Atem sólo le dejó enfocarse en el frente y no en su espalda.

Por lo que ni siquiera se imaginó el golpe que llegó con fuerza y precisión a su nuca.

 _"No dejaremos que haga eso,"_ dijo otro soldado. Uno joven.

El joven que al que le había perdonado la vida, notó cuando su cabeza chocó contra la tierra.

Sintió cómo lo tomaron entre dos y lo levantaron. Atem luchaba por no dejar que la oscuridad lo engullera, pero estaba perdiendo la pelea. Lo último que grabó su cerebro fue el cuerpo de Mana a sólo unos metros de él, luego lo subieron a un caballo y todo posible pensamiento sobre escapar se desvaneció.

* * *

El sol del eterno verano se estaba ocultando cuando Atem recuperó el conocimiento la siguiente vez, estaba en una habitación. Una grande y decorada.

No era una habitación cualquiera.

Se sentó lentamente y sintió espinas en su cuerpo, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que lo habían puesto vendas en el cuerpo, aunque en algunas partes los moretones seguían siendo notorios.

Cerró los ojos y los presionó. ¿Estaba en Hitita? Lo dudaba. No había nadie vigilándolo. No era un prisionero, entonces—

"¡Está despierto!" oyó a alguien exclamar. "¡Su—Su majestad, el Príncipe ha despertado!"

Se trataba de un sirviente el que había gritado. La alegría en su voz era notoria.

Tardó unos segundos en reconocer el egipcio, pero una vez lo hizo, su corazón se calmó... lo mejor que pudo. El sirviente que aparentemente lo estaba vigilando se disculpó torpemente y corrió hacia la salida de la habitación. Atem respiró hondo y a los diez segundos contados, oyó el eco de muchas pisadas acercándose.

"Hijo," la primera voz que oyó fue la del gran Faraón Aknamkanon. Su paso era lento y algo tembloroso, Atem notó, pues un par de robustos sirvientes lo estaban ayudando a apoyarse. "Gracias a los Dioses... Estás bien... Hijo mío..."

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había descubierto, Atem no podía obligarse a odiarlo. Entendía el resentimiento de Mana, pero no lo compartía del todo. Era su padre, después de todo.

Compartieron un delicado abrazo antes de que los demás sacerdotes entraran a la habitación, con la ausencia de Isis y Karim, lo que confundió a Atem.

"Este lugar ha sido un caos sin usted," comentó Seto.

"Esa es una interesante manera de expresar tu alegría, Sumo Sacerdote," dijo Mahad antes de volver su mirada a Atem. Él no pudo soportarla. "Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo, Príncipe."

Apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" quiso saber.

"Contando cuando lo encontramos, tres días," contestó Shada.

Atem emitió un «tsk» involuntario.

"¿Príncipe?" escuchó a Shimon llamarlo. "¿Se siente bien? ¿Quiere que busquemos a un doctor?"

La preocupación en los rostros de sus sacerdotes y su padre fue dolorosa. Atem quería soportarla, quería responder que todo estaba bien, pero no podía. El recuerdo de Mana lo atormentaba con fuerza.

El recuerdo de no poder protegerla lo mataba.

* * *

El alivio de Mahad se vio opacado por confusión cuando el Príncipe comenzó a balbucear. Sus hombros temblaban y se negaba a mirarlo como si fuera un criminal avergonzado.

"Lo siento..." dijo el Príncipe. "Lo siento... Lo siento, Mahad," su voz se quebró y aunque fue obvio el intento demantenerla firme, no lo logró. "No pude... No pude protegerla. Lo siento. Lo siento."

"¿'Protegerla'?" repitió Aknadin. Mahad ignoró al viejo sacerdote intercambiando una mirada con el Faraón.

No podía hacer nada al respecto. Nunca podría.

"Me temo que no lo estoy entendiendo, Príncipe," Mahad buscó ayuda en Seto y Shada.

Los dos sacerdotes ya estaban asumiendo la verdad cuando Atem volvió a hablar.

"Mana... Ella estaba ahí, conmigo, y no pude... Yo no pude protegerla, lo siento. Lo siento mucho..."

El Príncipe intentaba no hacerlo, pasaba sus manos por sus ojos cada segundo, pero su llanto era visible.

Entonces el Faraón, soltándose de ambos sirvientes, se acercó para envolver a su hijo en un cálido abrazo. El Príncipe dudó, pero al cabo de unos segundos, dejó de aguantarse y lloró como cuando era un niño.

Aunque no estuviera prohibido, por respeto y dolor propio, cada sacerdote cerró los ojos y guardó silencio. Mahad estaba en muy aturdido como para hacerlo e incluso Seto se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario.

Una vez que se calmó lo suficiente, el Príncipe comenzó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido. Desde que fue secuestrado por los hititas hasta lo sucedido con Mana.

Mahad y Shada se cruzaron con los soldados justo a tiempo para rescatarlo, pero no estaban cerca del río que mencionaba, tampoco una cascada.

El sacerdote apretó las manos en puños y desvió la mirada. Se equivocó. No habían llegado a tiempo.

La profecía de Isis—

"Entonces, tenemos dos sumos sacerdotes retenidos contra su voluntad, un complot para secuestrar al Príncipe, al que también retuvieron contra su voluntad, un ataque al palacio seis años atrás y el asesinato de una futura reina y un posible futuro heredero—"

"¡Seto!" Aknadin lo regañó, pero el sumo sacerdote no se disculpó.

"El Príncipe pasó mucho tiempo con su amor de infancia, ¿no es una probabilidad, Faraón?" los sagaces ojos azules de Seto se posaron en Aknamkanon y luego en el Príncipe.

El Príncipe desvió la mirada. No tuvo que hacer ni decir nada más.

"Continúa," pidió el Faraón manteniéndose impasible.

"Lo que quiero decir es," prosiguió Seto. "¿No tenemos ya suficientes razones para declarar una guerra?"

"¿Una guerra, Seto? ¿En serio sugieres eso?" cuestionó Mahad.

Seto suspiró.

"No creo que los hititas intenten hacer un intercambio por los rehenes. Incluso si devolvemos a Teana, no sería suficiente y no se atreverían a pedir al Príncipe, entonces ¿qué creen que pase con Isis y Karim?"

Lo que decía tenía mucho sentido en realidad, supo Mahad. Aunque la última palabra la tenía el Faraón, él observó al Príncipe esperando una reacción.

"No me importa," entonces dijo el Príncipe ganándose la atención de todos. "No me importa si solo es una amenaza, o si es una invasión. Padre, no me importa lo que pasó hace seis años o en Kul Elna. Solo quiero que encuentren a una persona y estoy seguro que se esconde en Hitita."

Habiendo oído la historia del Príncipe, no tenían dudas de quién se trataba. El poseedor de aquella otra magia inestable que Shada y Mahad sintieron.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio en los que el Faraón se detuvo a pensar lo que dijo el Príncipe. Miró a Mahad en busca de comprensión, pero él no pudo mentir.

Mahad también quería encontrar a ese tipo y liberar a Isis y Karim.

El Faraón entonces suspiró.


	16. Si valió la pena?

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **ZombieQueen22: ¡Gracias, me alegra que te guste! Síp, es una historia que había planeado dejar, pero un día me vino todo el recuerdo de lo que quería hacer y pues aquí estamos. Estaré esperando por la actualización de tu historia también, me dejaste con la intriga :)**

 **Sheblunar: ¡Gracias por tu review! Y no te preocupes, si has visto _Spirit: The Stallion of the Cimarron,_ entonces tendrás una idea de lo que sucede con esta historia. Aunque por Teana te debes estar refiriendo a Anzu, en este fic están los dos personajes just porque sí XD.**

 **DarkRose00 (Guest): Ja, ja. Yo tampoco esperaba regresarlo a Egipto tan rápido, pero los saltos en el tiempo son muy convenientes, la verdad. ¡Gracias por estar pendiente!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

"Traiganlos," ordenó Atem desde el trono.

Dos de los guardias asintieron con rapidez. Normalmente el que estaría ahí sentado dando comandos sería su padre, pero en esa larga estación, su enfermedad había progresado con rapidez.

Mahad se aclaró la garganta.

" Príncipe, ¿está seguro de que quiere hacer esto? Yo podría—"

"Gracias, Mahad, pero no es necesario," lo interrumpió.

Sus sacerdotes compartieron miradas. Atem podía entender lo que pasaba por sus mentes. Él casi nunca se mostraba más molesto que neutral, pero no podía evitarlo. El tiempo corría en su contra.

Tenía que dejar una profunda impresión antes de pasar a gobernar. No era algo que admitieran fácilmente, pero la salud de Aknamkanon empeoraba más de lo que mejoraba. Habían llamado a los mejores doctores —sin incluir a Isis—, pero al parecer no había manera ni arte mágica que pudiera recuperar su buen estado.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que venía a continuación, pero no se permitió relajar los hombros o recostar su espalda en el respaldar. No sólo era el tema del gobierno, sino también la inacabable guerra y un futuro posible matrimonio forzado.

Por el bien de su pueblo, había decisiones duras que tomar, sin embargo nadie lo estaba presionando después de todo lo sucedido.

Todos sabían, después de todo, que Mana seguía en su mente y corazón.

"Podemos caminar solos, gracias," oyó del otro lado del umbral y volvió a abrir los ojos.

Con mirada altiva y porte digno, el Emperador de Hitita junto a algunos de sus consejeros ingresaron a la sala.

"Está demasiado confiado para habernos rogado por esta conferencia," comentó Seto. Aunque fingió hacerlo discretamente, fue obvio para todos que solo se estaba burlando.

Era su manera de ser.

El Emperador no respondió nada a eso.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que desea el gran Emperador?" preguntó Atem mirándolo a los ojos.

Ahora era él quien miraba desde arriba, no como al inicio de la estación, cuando intentó casarlo con una de sus hijas.

El Emperador sólo le devolvió la mirada antes de volverse a su subordinado más cercano. Atem lo reconocía como uno de los muchos hombres que lo habían mirado por debajo del hombro dentro del palacio hitita.

El viejo y calvo consejero se aclaró la garganta.

"Debido a los recientes sucesos, Su Majestad, estamos dispuestos a entregarles a sus sacerdotes junto a una generosa suma de riquezas—"

Inesperadamente, Atem soltó una despectiva risa, interrumpiendo al hombre.

"¿Eso nada más?" comentó.

"N-Nosotros también le entregaremos hermosas m-mujeres y—"

La rota y macabra sonrisa de Atem desapareció, dejándolo solo con una intensa aura imponente y retadora. Sus ojos se dirigieron directamente al consejero y este retrocedió medio paso inconscientemente.

"¿Eso nada más?" repitió.

Sería una mentira decir que sus mismos sacerdotes no sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espina vertebral.

"Es suficiente, Príncipe," sin embargo, el mismo Emperador se dignó a hablar. Seguía siendo inferior, lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a bajar la cabeza sabiendo que Atem no tenía en sí la misma mente calculadora de su padre. "No queremos más bajas en Hitita y estamos seguros que no quieren más muerte en Egipto."

"¿Eh? ¿Y cómo por qué están tan seguros de eso, Emperador?" cuestionó Atem levantándose del trono y bajando grada a grada hasta estar ojo a ojo con el gobernante de Hitita. "La última vez que miré, las bajas en tu imperio eran exponencialmente más que en el mío."

"¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere?" se atrevió a preguntar el Emperador.

Atem lo halagó en silencio por eso.

Sonrió de lado solo por un segundo y luego volvió a la seriedad.

"¿Dónde está?" cuestionó.

El Emperador expresó su confusión.

"¿Quién?"

"La persona que les dio la ubicación de la caravana—mi ubicación. ¿En dónde está ese maldito?"

"Mi señor, creo que se refiere al egipcio de cabello gris," opinó uno de los otros consejeros. Labarna, creyó Atem que se llamaba. A diferencia de los demás, este no lo miraba con soberbia, sino con un sentimiento distinto, u oculto para ser más preciso. "El que se acercó a los guardias y delató al muchacho de cabello claro."

Dejando toda sospecha de lado, Atem supuso que estaba hablando de Jono. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había sabido nada de él.

Hizo una seña con sus manos y en seguida Aknadin y Seto se ubicaron a su espalda.

"Entonces, ¿en dónde está?" repitió.

El Emperador negó.

"No hemos tenido contacto con él desde aquella vez—"

Seto alzó su artículo del milenio y apuntó directamente al pecho del gobernador hitita mientras que Aknadin se dedicó a observarlo de frente. Sus consejeros ihnalaron con desesperación.

"Sabe qué pasará si averiguamos que miente, ¿no?" advirtió Aknadin, pero el Emperador no perdió en el juego mental.

"Tengo entendido que el que puede ver la verdad y la mentira es aquel que posee la balanza," dijo. "¿O me equivoco?"

"Dependiendo de lo que esté pensando," contestó Aknadin ignorando la pregunta antes mirar a Seto. "Puede que su mente sea absorbida hacia un lugar sin retorno."

El Emperador suspiró.

"Sin embargo no miento. El chico fue con mis soldados hacia donde se ocultaba el Príncipe. Después no volvió."

Atem frunció los ojos pensando en las posibilidades. ¿Quizá Yūgi y los demás lo habían capturado? Pero, si era así, ¿cómo habían hecho para controlar su magia? Dudaba qué siguiera tan dócil como en los seis años previos que estuvo con ellos.

Agitó la cabeza y buscó respuesta en Aknadin. El sacerdote le devolvió la mirada. _Hay algo..._

"Bien," declaró entonces dando media vuelta para volver al trono. "Entonces no le importará si buscamos en su territorio, incluyendo el palacio, ¿no es así?"

"De hecho—"

"Además, voy a tomar su oferta," continuó sin darle opción a rebatir. "En lugar de las muchachas, quiero que liberen al chico de cabello claro que mencionaron, junto a mis sacerdotes."

El Emperador no dijo nada más. No tuvo oportunidad cuando Atem lo despidió de la sala Real.

"¿Está seguro de esto?" quiso saber Aknadin al cabo de unos segundos.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A dejarlo vivo," dijo con indiferencia. "Estableció lo que queríamos desde el inicio. Hay mucha probabilidad en que mate tanto a Isis como a Karim incluso si la guerra sigue en medio."

Respiró con cansancio antes de negar.

"Ciertamente, es una posibilidad, pero ¿vale la pena matarlo? ¿Qué pasa si sus hijos después quieren tomar venganza contra los míos? Creo que hay que poner fin a la cadena de odio."

"El problema, Su Majestad, es que no le está poniendo fin, sino una pausa," explicó Shimon con calma. "Si no hay miedo, no hay amenaza. Los hititas se van hasta el codo cuando les tiendes la mano."

"Pues si saben lo que les conviene, será mejor que se queden en el piso," Atem concluyó. "¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?"

El aludido con esa pregunta fue el sacerdote del cetro milenario. Seto asintió una sola vez.

"Entonces prosigamos."

* * *

"Su Majestad, ¿no es mejor si les damos lo que quieren?" el consejero preguntó.

El único Emperador hitita lo miró de una manera en la que el mensaje fue totalmente claro: continúa hablando así y no verás la luz del amanecer.

Los egipcios los habían provisto de buenas habitaciones y buenos sirvientes. No se sentían prisioneros en lo absoluto, pero no les gustaba estar siendo vigilados.

De alguna forma aceptaron que fueran sus propios guardias hititas los que cuidaran las puertas, por lo que estaba relativamente más tranquilo.

"¿Qué es lo que ganarán encontrando a ese chico, al fin y al cabo?" preguntó.

El consejero miró hacia el techo antes de responder:

"Nos acusaron de asesinar a una futura reina, ¿no? Quizá el chico tomó su venganza de una forma inesperada."

El Emperador frunció los ojos.

"¿Conocías las intenciones del muchacho?" cuestionó. "Labarna, tú —"

"Años y años de respeto para que al final mataran a todos. ¿No le parece injusto, Su Majestad? Kul Elna no se lo merecía..."

El Emperador comenzó a sentir un aura siniestra proveniente del consejero. Labarna era un hombre extraño. Lo había notado desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, y sin embargo ¿cómo era que solo estaba con él en ese momento? ¿A dónde se habían ido los demás consejeros?

Empezó a levantarse con lentitud en busca de su espada, o algo con lo que pudiera defenderse en caso sucediera algo.

Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde cuando el hombre se abalanzó sobre él. A propósito, el Emperador dejó caer varios objetos que resonaron al golpear contra el suelo, pero no tenía nada con qué defenderse a corta distancia.

Labarna sacó un puñal de entre las mangas de su túnica.

"No se preocupe, Su Majestad. Está dejando el imperio en buenas manos."

"¿Qué?" sus ojos se ampliaron. No entendía lo que estaba pasando en su totalidad. "¿Te refieres a ti?"

Sin embargo una risa ajena lo distrajo.

El egipcio de cabello gris y túnica roja apareció desde las sombras como si ese fuera su mismísimo hogar. Su sonrisa altanera y sus ojos burlones dejaban claro que todo estaba yendo de manera exitosa.

"Ja, ja. Buen trabajo, Sadiki," dijo dando un par de aplausos. "Ahora, el pueblo de hitita no tendrá por qué retenerse."

 _¿Sadiki?_ , el Emperador repitió en su mente. Ese era un nombre egipcio. ¿Había habido un egipcio en su corte? ¿Desde cuando? No podía detenerse a pensarlo.

Con un rápido movimiento, el Emperador se sacó de encima al llamado Sadiki e intentó dejarlo inconsciente, pero el dolor del puñal atravesando su hombro pudo más.

"¡Agh—!" intentó gritar, pero Sadiki se volvió a abalanzar contra él, golpeando su espalda contra uno de los muebles. Sus ojos casi se salen del dolor.

Entonces sus guardias arribaron en la habitación, sorprendiendo a los tres presentes. Entre ellos, los sacerdotes egipcios también aparecieron, pero todos se fueron contra Bakura.

"¡Ugh! ¡No crean que se los permitiré!" exclamó el kul-elniano con confianza, pero ni bien comenzaba a formar su hechizo, Mahad ya lo estaba atacando con el Mago de las Ilusiones.

La mirada del sacerdote más fuerte de la Corte era indescriptible. Podría matarlo ahí sin más, pero no lo haría.

"Tú, escoria, mereces no mereces ni un mínimo de simpatía por lo que le hiciste a mi aprendiz."

Con el rostro contra el suelo, Bakura soltó una carcajada.

"¿'Aprendiz'?" repitió. "¿Te refieres a esa inut—agh?"

Fue cortado por un buen golpe en el abdomen. Mahad no lo perdonaría.

Al final, el Príncipe atravesó el umbral.

"Hubiera sido curado con la velocidad de un rayo si me hubiera devuelto a mi sacerdotisa," comentó.

"Me salvó" dijo, siendo ayudado por su guardias. El dolor de su hombro no lo dejaba moverse como quería.

El Príncipe lo miró.

"No lo salvé. Atrapé al hombre que buscábamos," explicó antes de volver a dirigirse a sus hombres. "Llévenlo a las mazmorras. Mahad, estás a cargo."

"Será un placer," contestó llevándose al tipo por el pescuezo.

* * *

Por la mirada del Emperador, Atem supo que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Felicitó a Seto por su buen uso del cetro milenario y pidió unos segundos a solas con el Emperador.

Por supuesto, antes intentaron curarlo lo mejor que pudieron.

"Me usaste de cebo," comentó.

Atem negó.

"El plan inicial era usar a uno de tus sirvientes para espiarte," explicó. "Pero resultó que tu consejero era otro remanente de Kul Elna. Se cambió de nombre y emigró a tu imperio. Su plan era—"

"Acusar a los egipcios de asesinarme, para que una nueva guerra iniciara," continuó el Emperador exhalando. "Una guerra que no tendría fin."

Atem asintió.

"Tú lo dijiste: ninguno quiere más bajas," hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de continuara. Miró al Emperador con renovada confianza. "Solo quiero que liberes a las tres personas que mencioné antes. Las riquezas eran sólo para aparentar."

"Eres muy bueno, Príncipe," dependiendo de lo que quería decir, Atem lo tomaría como un comentario sin ánimos de ofender. "Pero, sí sabes que esto no devolverá a la chica, ¿no?"

Sus ojos se dirigieron al balcón, por donde posiblemente había entrado Bakura.

"No pedí por tu opinión."

El Emperador asintió.

"Tienes razón."

* * *

Isis y Karim fueron enviados de regreso justo para el inicio de la nueva estación. Las fiestas y celebraciones no se retrasaron ni un solo día cuando se dio el anuncio de la próxima coronación.

Atem no estaba de ánimo para festejar, pero tampoco quería acabar con la felicidad de sus súbditos.

Junto a Mahad, bajó hacia lo más profundo de las mazmorras, en donde Bakura estaba encadenado. Su magia había sido sellada con el poder del anillo milenario, por lo que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

"Espero esté feliz, Su Majestad," escupió las palabras ni bien sus ojos se encontraron. Lo habían despojado de la mayoría de sus bienes y sólo vestía como cualquier criado lo haría.

Atem no se movió.

"No más que tú," contestó al mismo tiempo que se ponía sobre una rodilla. "¿Valió de algo tu intento de venganza?" quiso saber.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quiere terminar como yo?" sonrió petulante por más decadente fuera su estado. "Voy a morir de todas formas, ¿por qué respondería?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, para redención, ¿al menos?" sugirió levantándose y volviendo la mirada a Mahad.

"¿Cuándo lo van a quemar?"

"Justo después de su coronación."

"Entendido."

Empezaron a volver por los oscuros pasillos cuando Bakura alzó la voz.

"¡¿Quieren saber si valió la pena?!" preguntó. "¡PFF! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿QUIÉN NO PUEDE SONREÍR AHORA, EH?!"

Atem detuvo sus pasos y apretó los puños. Quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, por más que provocarlo fuera lo que estaba buscando.

"No lo escuche, Príncipe," sugirió Mahad.

Agitó la cabeza e intentó relajar los brazos, aún oyendo el eco de la risa de Bakura a sus espaldas.

"Lo sé."


	17. Hacia nuestro verdadero hogar (final)

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **Gracias por haber leído todo hasta aquí, pronto estaré actualizando mi otro fic, o creando nuevos, no lo sé. Por ahora solo sé que este fue mi primer fic multichapter vaseshipping y que estoy muy feliz de poder verlo al fin acabado. Muchas gracias :)**

 **Por cierto, ¿conocen las canciones del ost de Spirit: The Stallion of the Cimarron? Sería bueno que pusiera "Reunion" de Hans Zimmer y "I will always return (finale)" de Bryan Adams. Combinan perfecto con el final.**

 **Capítulo 15**

No faltaba más de un día para la coronación, sin embargo Atem no podía acostumbrarse todavía al peso del Rompecabezas del Milenio sobre su cuello, o al de la corona sobre su cabeza.

Estaba haciendo compañía a su padre, mientras este dormía intentando recuperar fuerzas. Él tenía que hacerle la entrega de la corona y del Rompecabezas, así que todavía debía intentar dar una buena apariencia antes de abdicar.

Se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama y observó el ahora delgado rostro del todavía Faraón.

Atem no sabía cómo sentirse. Inseguro, feliz, triste, emocionado, nervioso... Tenía a Mahad y a los demás, pero su padre... Sabía que le haría mucha falta.

"Te ves muy mal para ser el siguiente Faraón," entonces oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Atem prácticamente saltó de su silla y se puso en guardia, cuando reconoció la silueta que se asomaba por el balcón.

Una mezcla de confusión y alivio se mezcló en su pecho.

"Yūgi," dijo. "Pero, ¿cómo—?"

El chico sonrió. La luz del sol lo hacía parecer una sombra.

"¿Sabes? Como que entiendo cómo te secuestraron. Tus guardias son un asco. Casi como los del palacio de los hitita. Espero que tus prisioneros se queden ahí."

Atem soltó una ligera risa ante la broma. Yūgi había aparecido en un momento inesperado y en un lugar inadecuado, pero no me importaba. En el corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos, desde que ambos escaparon, desde que lo ayudó a encontrar a Mana, lo había considerado un amigo.

Su sonrisa entonces desapareció y desvió la mirada.

"Lo siento," dijo. "No pude protegerla."

Era un pensamiento que seguía en su mente desde que regresó a Egipto. Y, si se lo ponía a analizar, era una de las razones por las que estaba tan inseguro sobre su subida al trono.

Si no podía proteger a la mujer que amaba, ¿cómo protegería a todo un país?

La expresión calmada de Yūgi también cambió, pasando a ser seria. Una de sus manos se apoyó en el alféizar del balcón y miró hacia afuera.

"Yo tampoco pude hacerlo," contestó. "En lugar de eso, ambos fuimos protegidos por ella."

"Si tan solo hubiese atacado primero..."

"Pero no podías, ¿cierto?" Yūgi le sonrió.

Atem negó.

"Cuando se trata de magia, a menos que ambos portadores hayan tenido debida educación, cualquiera de los resultados podría ser el peor."

Habiéndose arriesgado al ataque de Bakura, lo entendía. No quería más muertes de las ya habidas.

Agitó la cabeza y decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Cómo están Jono y el resto? El Emperador debió haberlo liberado hace días."

"¿Por qué no vienes a ver por ti mismo?"

Atem negó la sugerencia.

"No puedo, mi coronación es mañana," explicó con una expresión de disculpa.

Aunque, para ser sincero, no quería enfrentarse a las miradas de todos los que habían conocido y amado a Mana tanto como él y Mahad.

Yūgi no desistió.

"La caravana no está lejos, ¿no crees que podrías—?"

"¿Posponerla?" Yūgi asintió, pero Atem negó una vez más. "Creo que sabes que eso no depende de mí."

"¿Y si vienes después de la coronación?"

"Yūgi, por favor, basta. No puedo."

"Pero Atem, estoy seguro—"

"¡Yūgi, suficiente!" lo interrumpió. Honestamente, se alegraba de verlo sano y salvo. Se alegraba que la caravana siguiera en pie. Pero no podía verlos. En serio que no. Su corazón no estaba preparado, nunca lo estaría. No podía. "Lo siento, no puedo. Yo—"

"Deberías ir, hijo."

"¡Padre!"

La voz rasposa del Faraón obligó a Atem a dar media vuelta consternado. Su padre abrió los ojos ligeramente para observalo y luego para observar al intruso de medio día.

Atem buscó alguna excusa, pero nada coherente salió de su boca.

"Esto, yo... Ya ves, él—"

"Está bien, Atem," dijo Aknamkanon tras una profunda respiración. "Deberías ir con él."

"Pero—"

Aknamkanon tomó aire para continuar.

"Me arrepiento de muchas cosas que hice en mi vida, Atem," lo interrumpió con calma antes de mirarlo con el toque con el que solo un padre podría mirar a su hijo. "Pero el arrepentimiento por no hacer algo es peor. Ya me inventaré algo si no llegas a tiempo."

El Faraón volvió a cerrar los ojos dando la conversación por terminada.

"Padre..."

"Bien, entonces vayamos antes de que el Faraón cambie de opinión," Yūgi habló tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo hacia el balcón.

Había una cuerda atada y no parecía haber nadie abajo esperando.

"¿Viniste solo?" quiso saber.

Yūgi se encogió de hombros.

"Con un caballo."

Atem miró una vez más hacia abajo y asintió para sí mismo.

Entonces empezó a descender.

* * *

"Oye, tú," el Faraón lo llamó antes de que pudiera seguir al Príncipe.

Yūgi se detuvo, pero no dio media vuelta. En cambio, sólo miró hacia atrás sin responder.

"Eres muy similar a ella," lo oyó decir.

"¿Lo cree así?"

Aún desde su posición, pudo ver al Faraón sonreír.

"Sí... Tu madre estaría orgullosa de lo que haces."

Volvió la vista hacia el frente y decidió emprender su camino.

"Lo sé," contestó antes de tragar saliva. "Nos vemos."

Una risa seca y silenciosa se escapó del Faraón.

Y no tardó en agregar:

"No lo creo."

Yūgi sonrió como última despedida.

"Sí... Yo tampoco."

* * *

El cuerpo de Yūgi cayó tan ligero como un gato tras unos minutos de separación. Se sacudió la ropa y miró hacia los lados.

Atem frunció los ojos.

"¿Por qué tardaste?" quiso saber.

"El Faraón me pidió que cuidara de su único y más preciado hijo," contestó simplemente antes de sonreír. "No te preocupes."

"Haces que quiera sospechar de tus verdaderas intenciones," bromeó.

Yūgi le sonrió.

"Quizá deberías," contestó antes de detenerse y señalar hacia un lugar. "Mi caballo está por ahí, estaré esperando.

Atem asintió una sola vez antes de ver a Yūgi moverse tan rápido como solo un guepardo podría hacer.

Suspiró. Seguía sin sentirse tranquilo.

Sus pies empezaron a moverse antes de lo planeado, dirigiéndolo hacia el lugar en el que todo empezó.

Aunque había sido de noche cuando fue capturado, el establo le seguía trayendo las mismas memorias cada vez que pasaba por ahí.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, perdón por no venir a verte seguido," saludó mientras le acariciaba la crin.

El caballo resopló a gusto y Atem sonrió. Su mano buscó las riendas del animal para colocarlo.

"¿Va a salir, Su Majestad?" preguntó uno de los sirvientes que cuidaba de los caballos.

Atem asintió.

"Volveré en un rato, por favor, no le digas a nadie."

El sirviente lo miró confundido, pero asintió de todas maneras.

La estación pasada se encontraba discutiendo con su padre sobre los asuntos del matrimonio, ahora no podía hablar más de diez minutos con él sin que se quedara sin aire. Quizá, y sólo quizá, pensó Atem, se trataba de algún castigo Divino.

Agitó la cabeza. Si fuera así, Aknadin y los demás sacerdotes que lo ayudaron también estarían muriendo.

Alcanzó a Yūgi con rapidez y el viaje inició. Al principio, Atem intentó sonsacarle información sobre Jono, Anzu y los demás y, aunque logró averiguar que todos estaban completos, no pudo sacarle nada más.

Después de eso, el camino se hizo silencioso y tranquilo. Calbagaron por alrededor de unas horas, las suficientes como para que el sol empezara a ponerse.

Atem sonrió cuando oyó a la gente ocupada. No estaban en el medio de un pueblo o cerca a alguno, sino que habían encontrado un oasis y lo habían acomodado todo a su manera.

Pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció, como todas las últimas veces que había sonreído. La voz de Bakura hizo eco en su memoria y suspiró.

"Eh, ¿por qué la cara larga?" preguntó Yūgi. "Deberías estar contento. La mayoría sobrevivió," Atem asintió con un intento de sonrisa desganada, por lo que Yūgi exhaló. "Cielos, ustedes son tal para cual."

Parpadeó confundido ante el comentario.

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó, pero Yūgi sólo sonrió antes de llevar una mano a su boca y silvar con fuerza.

En seguida, la gente de la caravana alzó la mirada hacia ellos. Logró divisar a Jono y Mai a un lado, y a Andreus y Doris junto a una fogata. Se sintió cohibido. Todos ellos conocían a Mana, pero ¿por qué lo miraban de ese modo? ¿Tan... esperanzados?

"¡Apúrate!" entonces escuchó la voz de Anzu dentro de una de las tiendas.

Intrigado por lo que pasaba, Atem se dio cuenta que de pronto parecía que todo el tiempo se había detenido, pues cada persona dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para observarlo a él y luego a la tienda de donde salía Anzu.

Miró a Yūgi en busca de ayuda, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros antes de señalar con la barbilla hacia un punto. Para ser sincero, ya no quería mirar. Era como ver a Mana en cada esquina, en cada persona y en cada lugar. Le dolía mucho.

Pero entonces oyó cosas cayendo una seguida de otra, escandaloso y sin orden, con rapidez y cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que vieron.

A varios metros de él, con el cuerpo todavía cubierto por algunas vendas, estaba ella. Su cabello castaño volaba con el viento de la tarde y su mirada verdosa dejaba notar todos los sentimientos dentro de sí.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

"¿Príncipe?" la escuchó decir.

Y él no pudo hacer más que asentir. Asentir y dejar su caballo a Yūgi, para correr hacia ella.

Mana también corrió, por lo que el camino entre los dos se acortó con rapidez.

Sus brazos la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo y la elevaron en el aire. No sabía cómo, pero allí estaba. Estaba viva. Viva. Con él.

Se separó solo un poco para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. Solo un poco. Tocó sus mejillas, acarició su cabello... Estaba viva.

"Estás bien... ¡Estás bien!" exclamó. No podía creerlo.

Mana asintió seguidamente. Su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas y las de él amenazaban con salir.

"Príncipe... Príncipe," ella lo volvió a abrazar. "Creí que te habían capturado y lastimado. Estabas lastimado cuando te vi la última vez y los hititas y Bakura... Y ahora aquí estás..."

"Mana..."

"Te extrañé."

Él asintió. Él había hecho más que extrañarla. La había creído muerta. Había llorado su muerte. Pero ahora...

"Yo también te extrañé," conectó sus ojos con los de ella. Amatista y esmeralda. Diciendo todo lo que todavía no habían dicho.

Y entonces la besó. Sin importarle que estuvieran siendo el centro de atención. Sin importarle el tiempo. La besó y la besó y la besó.

Y cuando se separaron, no pudieron evitar la necesidad de otro abrazo.

Atem vio a Yūgi acercándose con ambos caballos. Su sonrisa era tranquila, pero su mirada revelaba que tenía algo que decir.

Lentamente, y aunque no quisiera, Atem se separó de Mana.

Ella también miró a Yūgi.

"Ahora podemos irnos tranquilos," dijo él.

Mana rió confundida.

"¿Irnos?" repitió agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Atem. "Pero acabamos de llegar."

"Se refería solo a nosotros, Mana, no a ti," la voz de Anzu hizo que volteara confundida y que intercalara la vista entre la bailarina y el chico.

"¿Eh? Yūgi..."

Yūgi la silenció con una sonrisa y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

"Creo que ya sabes lo que pasa, Mana."

"P-Pero yo... yo..."

"Querida niña," Doris se acercó a envolver a Mana en un fuerte abrazo maternal. "No te estamos botando ni nada por el estilo, es solo que tú ya cumpliste todo lo que tenías que hacer acá."

"Pero no he hecho nada por ustedes..." objetó soltándose de la mujer griega.

Doris le sonrió.

"Antes de que llegaras con nosotros, éramos almas en pena. Lejos de nuestros hogares, nuestras familias... Pero al tenerte cerca, fue como tener un rayo de sol incluso en las noches más tormentosas."

"Incluso a los que llegamos después," agregó Anzu. "Junto a Yūgi, nos dieron un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar."

"Y es hora de que regreses al tuyo," Yūgi le dijo, esta vez siendo él el que la envolvió en un abrazo. "Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones."

Mana parecía impactada, pero asintió y no dudó ni un segundo más en devolver el abrazo a Yūgi.

Luego se volvió para despedirse de los demás.

Yūgi se acercó a Atem.

"Podrían quedarse en Egipto," comentó Atem en un intento de retener la que había sido la vida de Mana.

Pero Yūgi negó.

"Cuando nos conocimos, te dijimos que cada uno teníamos una historia y que no todas eran buenas."

"¿La tuya tiene que ver con la familia Real, también?" Atem quiso saber.

Yūgi sonrió.

"Qué astuto," hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que Mana terminaba de despedirse. "Una vez mi madre me dijo que si podía, debía darle un hogar a las personas sin uno al cual volver."

Atem sonrió.

"Y lo has hecho bien. No sólo por Mana y por mí, sino por todos los demás."

"Lo sé, por eso no puedo detenerme, pero tampoco puedo obligarlos a quedarse conmigo," suspiró y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Cuida de ella, Atem... Faraón de Egipto."

Y por primera vez, Atem sintió que el título no le quedaba grande.

"Lo haré."

Cada uno tomó un caballo. Si bien la noche ya estaba cayendo, probablemente era lo mejor irse en ese momento.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" preguntó Atem, porque él no lo estaba.

La última noche que había pasado con Mana, había entendido que ella no quería regresar y que probablemente nunca lo haría, pero ahora no sabía qué pensar.

Mana asintió despidiéndose otra vez agitando una de sus manos.

"No lo sé," contestó y lo miró a los ojos, estirando una mano para alcanzar la suya. "Solo... quiero estar contigo y ver a mi Maestro, ¿no puedo?"

Atem sonrió.

"Por supuesto que puedes."

Era hora de volver a su verdadero hogar.

* * *

"¿Y si ha vuelto a ser capturado?" preguntó Mahad.

Seto exhaló exasperado.

"El Emperador hitita no haría algo tan estúpido."

"No tienen que ser los hititas, puede ser—"

"Mahad, tranquilo, Atem está bien."

"¡Faraón!"

Mahad y Seto se apresuraron a ayudar al todavía Faraón a llegar al trono. Creían que, por su salud, sería mejor no contarle que nadie había visto al Príncipe desde el mediodía del día anterior, pero de alguna forma ya lo sabía ¿y estaba tranquilo con eso?

"No es que lo cuestione, Faraón, pero ¿cómo lo sabe?" quiso saber.

Aknamkanon sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera responder, los presurosos pasos de alguien se colaron en la habitación.

"¡Mahad, deberías venir!" exclamó Isis con la respiración agitada, como si hubiese corrido todo el camino desde su habitación hasta ahí.

"¿Isis? ¿Qué sucede?"

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Rápido. A la puerta principal."

"¿Eh?"

Entonces un criado llegó con la misma presión. El niño tragó saliva ante la presencia del Faraón.

"¡E-El Príncipe volvió!" exclamó.

"No me esperen, vayan," permitió Aknamkanon cuando todos lo miraron.

Mahad y Seto, confundidos, siguieron con rapidez a Isis y al criado hacia las puertas principales.

En el camino, los demás sacerdotes se les unieron preguntando cual era la razón del alboroto.

"¡Mahad!" entonces la voz del Príncipe hizo eco en las paredes.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron sólo un poco para dejarlo asomarse. Los guardias mismos estuvieron confundidos cuando el Príncipe no quiso entrar todavía.

Mahad tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Por suerte, no malo.

"¿Príncipe? ¿Qué sucede?" quiso saber.

La sonrisa de su amigo era radiante como la del sol, contrario a lo que había dicho Bakura, parecía que ya no había tormento sobre sus hombros.

Entonces, por fin, el Príncipe dio la señal para que abrieran por completo las puertas.

Y los labios de Mahad temblaron.

Mana caminó insegura bajo la curiosa y asombrada mirada de todos. Fue como si todos formaran una clase de circunferencia rodeando a los tres que habían estado juntos en sus años de infancia.

"¿Mana?"

Ella le sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos soltaron lágrimas.

Y Mahad no lo dudó más. Esa sonrisa... era la de su irreemplazable aprendiz.

"Estoy en casa... Maestro."

"Sí, lo estás."

Ambos se sonrieron por unos segundos antes de acercarse y rodearse en un abrazo fraternal. Fuera ético o no. Estuviera bien o mal. Simplemente no pudieron resistirse.

Mahad no podía estar más feliz. La profecía de Isis sí se había cumplido después de todo.

Se separó de Mana sólo para observarla mejor.

"Sigues siendo pequeña."

"Es que tú has crecido mucho."

"Estoy feliz de verte..."

Mana asintió dos veces y su mirada volvió a Atem, quien los miraba con su más hermosa y característica sonrisa.

"Yo también... Estoy feliz de verlos."

Entonces Atem también se acercó. Era como volver a sus años de infancia. Cuando no había problemas.

"Atem."

La voz del Faraón paralizó a Mana. Ahora, tanto Atem como Mahad estaban al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido, por lo que no podían culparla en lo absoluto.

"Padre."

"¿Qué tal te fue?" quiso saber Aknamkanon con una mirada curiosa.

Atem miró a Mana y ella le devolvió la mirada.

Ambos sonrieron.

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta."

El Faraón pareció satisfecho con lo escuchado y miró a Mana.

Lejos de acobardarse, la ex-aprendiz mantuvo la mirada solemne. Aunque seguía resentida, no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por el estado del Faraón.

"Bienvenida de vuelta, Mana."

Entonces Mana sonrió antes de unir sus manos con las de Atem y Mahad.

"Usted lo dijo," miró a su amor de infancia y a su guardián. "Estoy de vuelta."

* * *

Atem sonrió. Ahora por fin podía sentirse en casa de nuevo. Miró hacia donde descansaban los caballos.

Nunca olvidaría a Yūgi ni a la caravana, ni cómo lo ayudaron a resolver todo.

Ahora por fin podía sentir que había seguido el camino hacia su verdadero hogar.

Porque, se dio cuenta, hogar no era el lugar, sino las personas que lo conformabam.

Y estaba seguro que Mana, por lo fuerte que era su agarre, sentía lo mismo.

Después de todo, para ambos, todos sus caminos los guiaban siempre hacia el otro. Porque ese era su hogar.


End file.
